


Ливень

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possession, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: После того, как c Баки сняли ответственность за совершённые Зимним Солдатом преступления, они со Стивом уезжают в маленький городок в Вермонте, чтобы восстановиться, вновь обрести друг друга и жить спокойной, нормальной совместной жизнью. Она ярка и полна надежд, пока в один дождливый осенний день Баки не видит загадочную девушку, которую (как он абсолютно уверен) он убил под контролем Гидры. Как выясняется, нельзя убежать от прошлого.Начавшийся дождь порой невозможно остановить.





	Ливень

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика (который АоЗ по непонятной причине не даёт прикрепить -_-) https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/28440600

_Ненависть, я ненавижу верить._  
Я не мог этого предвидеть.  
У тебя есть приказ, солдат...  
Мэри Элизабет МакГлинн 

— Так это он, да?

Баки отвечает не сразу. Он слишком взволнован, чтобы справиться с голосом, когда Стив съезжает на подъездную дорогу. Дом расположен довольно далеко, на вершине ветреного холма с ведущей к нему единственной не асфальтированной дорогой. Её с обеих сторон окружает густой лес со старыми елями, и в послеполуденном солнце лиственные деревья вспыхивают золотом, багрянцем и янтарём. Мгновение спустя лес расступается перед гравийной дорогой, и в поле зрения виден дом. 

Никаким словом, кроме как «величественный», его описать нельзя. Тони говорил, что он в викторианском стиле раннего периода и даже через столетие сохранил своё очарование. «Самое то для двух старых пердунов», — объявил он, рассказав Стиву и Баки о найденном для них новом месте. Откровенно говоря, Баки дни напролёт переживал из-за этого, но как только они пересекли границу Нью-Йорка с Вермонтом и двинулись на север через холмистую местность и обширные пастбища вглубь Зелёных гор… ну, его сомнения начали исчезать.

Теперь сомнения исчезли окончательно и их сменили трепет и растущее чувство ничтожности. Гравийная подъездная дорога и по обе стороны от неё — тщательно, безупречно подстриженный газон, ярко-зелёный в этот прекрасный осенний день. Большая деревянная веранда за линией цветников, на которой всё ещё ярко пестрели последние цветы лета. Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем больше казался дом. С восточной стороны находилась облицованная коричневым камнем башня. Оставшаяся его часть тянулась влево и вправо: белые стены с большими, красивыми окнами со старомодными зелёными ставнями. И ещё одна веранда. Феноменальная, живописная, огромная, с выбеленным деревянным настилом и поддерживающими навес столбами. Крепкая парадная дверь, крашенная в янтарно-жёлтый цвет темного пива, поднята на несколько ступенек. Всё это — совершенно ошеломляюще.

— Ты уверен, что это то место? — спрашивает он Стива.

Стив заводит «Рендж Ровер» в прилегающий к дому тупик. Он выглядит столь же удивлённо и преисполнен благоговейного страха, когда паркует внедорожник на стоянке.

— Думаю, да, — говорит он. На лице та лёгкая хитрая ухмылка, появляющаяся, когда он особенно доволен собой. Он знает о доме _намного_ больше, чем Баки, и тот видит, как он всё устроил. Он обсуждал детали со Старком, _платил_ (факт, который до сих пор не укладывается у Баки в голове — что Стив может настолько _легко_ позволить себе что-то вроде этого). Он всё подготовил и обо всём позаботился. Когда он вернул его обратно в Нью-Йорк, у Баки было достаточно проблем, учитывая, что произошло за прошедшие шесть месяцев, после того как Мстители нашли его в Европе после побега из Гидры. Стив хотел сделать это ради него, и он сделал. Он продолжает утверждать какую-то нелепую чушь про то, что Баки заслужил тихую, простую жизнь после всего, через что прошёл: война, а после плен, семьдесят лет пыток и сопротивления. Стив считает благословением, что он жив.

Он прав. Восстановление Баки от травмы, которую он пережил, будучи Зимним Солдатом — не что иное, как чудо. С постоянной верой, нежной любовью и твердой поддержкой Стива Баки вернул себе жизнь — вытащил себя из ада в голове. Ванда и Вижн уничтожили программу Гидры в его разуме, стерев вложенные варварской организацией триггерные слова, вынуждающие его служить им, освободив от последствий промывания мозгов и вернув те воспоминания, что были у него до падения с поезда в Швейцарских Альпах в 1945 году. Тони восстановил и модернизировал руку, избавив протез от, как он выразился, «дерьмовых технологий» Гидры, и поработав с помощью Брюса над нейронными связями, улучшил сенсорные функции бионической конечности. Также они хирургическим путем улучшили крепления в левом плече, и он наконец-то избавился от боли, ставшей в его жизни константой. А Сэм предложил консультации. Даже Наташа вылезла из собственной раковины, чтобы помочь Баки принять кровь на руках, предложив как руководство собственное тяжёлое прошлое. И Стив. Стив делал для него _всё_. 

Потребовалось действительно много усилий и терпения со стороны каждого, но он исцелился. Медленно, но верно раны затянулись. Он научился разговаривать с другими людьми, постепенно возвратился к нормальному существованию. Научился заботиться о себе в нормальной обстановке, изо дня в день жить в этом новом мире, и впервые за семьдесят лет он достаточно ел, чтобы хорошо себя чувствовать, чтобы вернуть вес после месяцев аскетичного выживания, вернуть здоровый блеск волосам, коже и глазам. Он снова научился спать, чтобы успокаивать мысли, которые порой свирепствовали без сдерживающих их цепей Гидры. На самом деле, рядом со Стивом, он впервые спит спокойно. Он научился ценить всё: каждое мгновение и каждого человека. Он научился искуплению и примирению с прошлым, чтобы двигаться дальше. 

Он узнал, что существует жизнь без боли, и что перед ним есть будущее — широко и гостеприимно распахнувшее руки. Вначале он шёл к нему, прихрамывая и спотыкаясь, после — просто робко, а сейчас — более уверенно. Стив был с ним на каждом шагу, помогая найти свой путь. Помогая взять себя в руки, свой разум, тело и душу. Стив был неотъемлемой частью всего этого — значительной частью разума, тела и души. Стив вплёлся в саму его суть, был энергией, питающей его сердце и мысли, наполняющей его духом свободы. Стив был всем.

И Стив всё ещё ухмылялся, как маленький засранец. 

— Зайдём?

Баки даже не разозлился от его самодовольства, слишком потрясенный тем, что Стив _купил им дом_. Что ради него Стив ушёл на пенсию, передал щит Сэму, отказался быть Капитаном Америкой — ведь только так они могут быть вместе и жить в мире и спокойствии. Что сейчас Стив пытается изображать беспечность, когда как Баки знает: он так же взволнован, как и он. Стив никогда не мог скрывать от Баки свои чувства, особенно когда счастлив. 

Сейчас он буквально светится. Впрочем, как и Баки. 

— Ты шутишь? — произносит он, стараясь говорить ровно. — Я имею в виду, мы проделали весь этот путь. Иначе это будет пустая трата времени.

— Возможно, — соглашается Стив, а затем наклоняется для поцелуя. Баки встречает его на полпути под скрип кожаных сидений машины. Он приоткрывает рот, и Стив обхватывает ладонями его лицо, прослеживая большими пальцами лёгкую щетину на линии челюсти. Призрак всего, что у них было, что они когда-либо желали, будто возвращается к жизни, и они греются внутри. Так много хорошего. Это действительно благословение — поразительное, невероятное. Захватывающее дух.

— Такими темпами мы никогда не попадём внутрь, — наконец отодвигаясь бормочет Стив в губы Баки.

Баки, фыркнув, улыбается. 

— Было бы обидно. Сколько тут комнат?

Стив снова целует его, напористо засовывая язык Баки в рот. 

— Много. 

Улыбка Баки становится шире. 

— Многое придётся обновить. — смеётся Стив. — Давай поторопимся. 

Стив снова смеётся и игриво отталкивает Баки. 

— Можем мы хотя бы осмотреться, прежде чем начинать _торопиться_?

— Да, тупица. 

Его беспечность в основном показная, и, учитывая их проблемы с близостью, кажется, что и Стива тоже. 

Но прямо сейчас Баки слишком взволнован, чтобы думать о сексе, он быстро открывает дверь и выходит из машины. Глубоко вздохнув, он чувствует, насколько приятен и свеж воздух. Затем снова смотрит на дом. Вблизи он ещё невероятнее: старый и роскошный, как молчаливое завещание более тихой и простой эпохи. Он не может к этому привыкнуть и мотает головой, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Ух ты.

Стив обходит машину, гравий скрипит под ботинками, когда он встаёт рядом с Баки, тоже оглядывая дом. 

— Да, «Ух ты» — именно та реакция. — Он вытаскивает правую ладонь из кармана джинсов и, потянувшись к металлической руке Баки, отводит её от груди. Переплетает их пальцы. — Начнём?

Баки кивает, и они поднимаются по ступенькам на крыльцо. Деревянные доски громко скрипят, когда они наступают на них. Конечно, эта веранда реконструирована. Она слишком в хорошей форме, и Баки обводит её взглядом. Она тянется за угол дома, туда, где башня, и он задаётся вопросом, что там. Плющ расползся по навесу, свисая на перила и поручни. В стороне — пара плетёных кресел с милыми подушками. В голове появляется непрошеный образ его и Стива, сидящих в них, покачивающихся и пьющих чай со льдом, наслаждающихся тишиной и закатом, будто пожилые супруги… Ему нравится. Баки с улыбкой сжимает руку Стива. Он не уверен, как они пришли к этому. Как далеко они продвинулись от двух юнцов, скрывающих свою любовь в Бруклине и со страхом разоблачения крадущих моменты близости на войне, среди крови, смерти и ужаса, к долгим зимам и всем травмам, что они пережили… Поразительно, что они снова вместе, что снова нашли друг друга и оставили позади насилие, тьму и боль. Баки кажется, он никогда не сможет уложить в голове, что всё закончилось.

И всё же это так. После нескольких месяцев борьбы, чтобы выбраться из ада Гидры, после допросов, расследований и судебных разбирательств, после слушаний перед Конгрессом, после _всего_ , Президент Эллис простила его. Это случилось только в прошлом месяце: кульминация битвы, которая началась в 1943 году, в лаборатории фашистской Германии во время второй мировой войны, где Арним Зола впервые ввёл в него паршивую версию сыворотки Эрскина. Продолжилась тогда, когда общественности стало известно, что Мстители нашли его и вернули в Штаты, и начались требования его ареста. Конечно же Стив вступился за него, поставив на его невиновность всю хорошую репутацию и влияние Капитана Америки. Даже не задумавшись. Для него всё черное или белое. Так он поступал всегда и до сих пор. Это трудно переварить, потому что Баки и тогда и сейчас не уверен, что невиновен. Да, его пытали и промывали мозги, программировали и регулировали, сажали в кресло и глушили током, пока из его разума не была выжжена мораль и воспоминания и он не созрел для принятия. Да, он был военнопленным, ставшим рабом Гидры, солдатом, превращенным в убийцу. Да, у него не было выбора, кроме как следовать её указаниям, сжигать, убивать, похищать и мучить себя, быть кулаком Гидры, как хотел Зола. Все это было правдой.

Но это не оправдание, и никогда им не будет, какими бы ни были обстоятельства. Неважно, кто его простил. Слушания в Конгрессе закончились всеми подробностями его долгого кошмара. Несмотря на то, что Баки убил родителей Тони (ужасающий факт, выяснившийся во время первых расследований), тот выступил перед Конгрессом, чтобы показать всё, что обнаружил в утерянных данных ЩИТа, всё, что делала Гидра, чтобы удержать Баки в плену. Все Мстители пришли на его слушание и стояли рядом со своим Капитаном, настаивая, что Зимний Солдат был невиновен в совершённых преступлениях, поскольку действовал не по собственной воле. Единогласно просили понимания и снисхождения. И это было даровано, когда подошли к концу риторика, политика и прочая связанная с этим хрень. Через пару недель Президент Эллис, сидя в Овальном кабинете, перед всей страной смело заявила, что Зимний Солдат был героем, подвергшийся пыткам, выходящим за рамки чьего-либо понимания, человеком, перенёсшим бесчисленные бесчеловечные и жестокие процедуры, промывание мозгов и ставший жертвой в прямом смысле этого слова. Эллис смело и просто объявила все судебные разбирательства против Джеймса Барнса недействительными.

Баки до сих пор не уверен, было ли у президента на это право. Не имеет значения, поскольку с выпуском видео и файлов, касающихся его плена, а также тем фактом, что они со Стивом гораздо больше, чем «лучшие друзья с детства», американская общественность приняла его. Он не может понять, как это произошло. Очевидно, хорошие люди этой страны не знали, как тесно Зимний Солдат был связан с проектом «Озарение» и уничтожением миллионов невинных на восточном побережье. Как близок он был к убийству Капитана Америки. Капитана Америки, который бросил вниз свой проклятый щит и позволил Зимнему Солдату себя избить — и всё из-за дурацкой надежды, что в смертоносной машине проснётся человек. Если бы люди это знали, то никогда бы его не приняли, не говоря уже о праздновании помилования Баки. Не все, но Баки приняло достаточно людей, и от массовой волны принятия и сострадания ему стало только хуже. 

Конечно же всё принятие и сострадание его придурка-парня — только вершина айсберга вины. Это — тот же самый придурок-парень, который оспорил приказ и без поддержки полетел на территорию врага, чтобы спасти 107-ой (и Баки, конечно. Не было _ни единой_ причины этого забыть) из плена Гидры в 1943. Тот же самый придурок-парень, который самоотверженно (и неосмотрительно, а иногда, прямо скажем, опрометчиво) постоянно рисковал жизнью, чтобы помочь каждому, кому потребуется помощь. Который бросил вниз свой чёртов щит на падающем хелликариере. Который после бесконечно искал Баки на тайных базах Гидры, преследуемый призраками и демонами прошлого. Который возвратил его даже ценой почти распавшейся команды, непоколебимо оставшейся рядом с ним несмотря ни на что. Который _настаивал_ , что Баки поправится, даже когда никто не верил ему, включая самого Баки. Тот самый, кто выступил перед всей страной и миром и попросил милосердия для самого известного убийцы Гидры, не имея ничего, кроме подлинной искренности в сердце, убеждения в голосе и честности в словах.

И тот же самый, который купил ему дом, который отказался быть Капитаном Америкой, чтобы они могли уединиться в тишине и иметь шанс на тихую, спокойную, нормальную жизнь. Тот, кто сейчас смотрит на него с любовью в глубоких голубых глазах. Стив мгновение порылся в кармане кожаной куртки, прежде чем вытащил набор ключей. 

— Окажешь честь, или предоставишь мне? — спрашивает он.

— Будет неправильно, если это сделаю я, — говорит Баки. — Всё это твоя заслуга. 

— Но для тебя, — с мягкой улыбкой напоминает Стив. Он знает, что задевает щекотливую тему. Когда Баки искренне хмурится, он склоняет голову, уступая. — Ладно. Для нас.

— Открой наш дом, засранец.

Стив усмехается и вставляет ключ в замок.

— Хочешь перенесу тебя через порог или что-нибудь ещё? 

— Всегда думал, что возвращение домой будет иным, — криво усмехается Баки.

Стив усмехается в ответ. 

— Не твоя дамочка, Бак.

Он всегда говорил так, когда Баки бросал глупый комментарий о том, насколько Стив красив или мил, или насколько Баки любил его любить. Так он всегда дразнил его, когда Баки, воняя за километр, приходил домой после тяжёлого рабочего дня и находил ужин и отдраенную до блеска квартиру — потому что Стив, оправляясь после очередной болезни или находясь в поиске работы художника, хотел быть полезным. Не то чтобы Стив был дамочкой. Точно не сейчас, но он им не был и будучи тощим и костлявым, с этими своими мягкими светлыми волосами и большими голубыми глазами. Он всегда был несгибаемым, как гвоздь, резким, когда хотел, и определённо большим мужчиной, чем большинство тех, с кем посчастливилось (или чаще всего нет) встретиться во времена их взросления Баки. У Стива всегда было больше сердечности и мужества, чем у чего-либо ещё, однако теперь, по крайней мере, у него есть тело, которое соответствует внутреннему содержанию. Чертовски совершенное тело, за которое стоит поблагодарить сыворотку. 

Но поддразнивать Стива всё ещё забавно. Баки очень хорошо помнит, насколько сильно любил бесконечный румянец смущения Стива. Если сейчас Баки им займётся, то он весь порозовеет. Прямо сейчас он только на щеках, но розовый оттенок становится темнее и ярче, как только Стив открывает дверь, потому что Баки быстро движется вперёд, подхватывая Стива и упираясь плечом ему в живот. Он делал так и в Бруклине — перекидывал стофунтового Стива Роджерса через плечо и слушал его смех и путаные от смущения требования отпустить. Он всё ещё может так сделать благодаря модифицированным мышцам, хотя сейчас Стив весит около двухсот пятидесяти фунтов и невероятно силён. И Стив точно так же смеётся и спорит, когда Баки перебрасывает его через плечо, будто мешок с картошкой, и затаскивает внутрь. 

— Чёрт возьми, какой же ты придурок, — задыхается Стив, пока Баки не сбрасывает его. Всё ещё красный от смущения, он с улыбкой бьёт его по плечу, и Баки сжимает его куртку в кулаках и притягивает для поцелуя. Ключи со стуком падают на пол, когда Стив обхватывает ладонями его лицо. Очень быстро этот поцелуй превращается в требовательную и страстную схватку языков; пальцы Стива путаются в волосах Баки, а тот крепко сжимает его бёдра. Успокаиваются они только потому, что Стив неохотно отступает. Он улыбается, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Баки. — Добро пожаловать домой, Бак.

Боже. Невозможно любить кого-то сильнее. Просто невозможно. Баки не может найти слов, чтобы выразить то, что чувствует — глубокое, всепроникающее чувство благополучия, мира, завершённости. Впервые с тех пор, как заново открыл себя, он чувствует несомненную правильность, чувствует себя на своём месте. Там, где должен быть. С тем, кому предназначался. Баки тихо всхлипывает, надеясь, что он звучит не так счастливо и глупо, как кажется. 

Стив всё равно понимает. Баки может поклясться, что видит в его глазах блеск слёз, прежде чем он смаргивает их и делает глубокий вдох. 

— Давай осмотримся.

Они делают это, держась за руки. Дом неоспоримо располагает к себе — старый, внушительный и, возможно, немного пугающий. Не столько потому, что плох, а потому что лучше всего, чем когда-либо владел Баки. Конечно, он жил в роскоши последние несколько месяцев на базе Мстителей. Тони тратит изрядно денег, это уж точно. Но Баки всегда был там гостем, и он никогда не мог ощутить комфорта, живя за чей-то счёт. Уж точно не сына двух своих жертв.

Это? _Его_. Его дом, его. Его и Стива. Он чувствовал себя странно неуверенно, испытывая чувства к кому-то, кто, как он знал будет иметь важное значение для их будущего. И это ещё более странно, учитывая, что это не кто-то. Это что-то.

Внутри он также огромен, как и снаружи. Стены облицованы досками из полированной твёрдой древесины. Прямо перед ними гостиная; просторная, с массивным камином. Слева студия и туалетная комната, которая больше, чем их старая квартира в Бруклине. За прихожей находится столовая и кухня. Все помещения меблированы: диваны и столы, украшения и картины, драпировки, вазы и ковры. Часть в каком-то современном коттеджном стиле: тёмное дорогое дерево и глубокие цвета, компенсируемые кремовым, белым и бежевым. Баки нихрена не знает о домашнем декоре, не говоря уже о современной эстетике, но всё выглядит очень дорого и красиво. Опять же, это лучше, чем всё, что он когда-либо имел или мечтал иметь.

Стив слегка морщится на причудливую витрину, и они проходят дальше на кухню, мимо огромного кухонного острова со встроенной газовой плитой, блестящей гранитой стойкой и современной бытовой техникой из нержавеющей стали. Слово «шикарный» на самом деле не может описать его. Стив прикладывает руку к барной стойке, на которой стоят идеально выставленные тарелки в комплекте с столовыми приборами из серебра, салфетками, скатертью и вазой со свежими цветами.

— Господи, — выдыхает он, глядя на витрину. — Тони сказал, что собирается купить кое-какие вещи для дома. В качестве подарка. Очевидно, он нанял дизайнера или кого-то ещё. — Он поворачивается к Баки. — Если тебе не нравится эта мебель, мы можем купить другую...

— Боже, Стив, — говорит Баки, с недоверием оглядываясь вокруг. Он сглатывает ком в горле. — У меня нет права хоть на что-то жаловаться. 

— Не начинай снова, — хмурится Стив. — Я скажу это столько раз, сколько должен. У тебя может быть своё мнение. Ты можешь выбирать. Ты заслуживаешь хороших вещей, Бак. Ты заслуживаешь комфорта. Тебе нечего стыдиться.

Иногда Баки завидует мышлению Стива. Оно не наивно: Стив лучше всех знает, насколько жестокой, темной и опасной может быть эта жизнь, но он так строго привержен своим убеждениям о том, что правильно, а что нет. Его моральный компас непогрешим и непоколебим. Он совершенно неподкупен и в некотором роде чист. Кажется, что зло никогда не влият на него, не меняет и не вредит. Даже когда тьма подходит вплотную, он твёрдо стоит на ногах и остаётся верен своему сердцу. 

Но дело в том, что мир не всегда так чист. Баки прекрасно это знает. И знает, что и Стив это знает. Ну, по крайней мере он так думает, но чувство не абстрактно, потому что Стив никогда не совершал зла. Он знал его, видел его, боролся с ним, но никогда не использовал как своё оружие. Вот кто такой Стив, вот кто Капитан Америка. Нерушимый и неприкасаемый. И факт в том, что Стив слишком его опекает. Он был таким с тех пор, как вернул Баки, несмотря на все испытания и расследования. Порой Баки нужно услышать, что это не его вина, а порой он едва может выносить одну мысль о том, чтобы оправдать себя. 

Сейчас он не хочет об этом думать и уж точно не хочет говорить. 

— Всё в порядке. Выглядит потрясающе. И непохоже, что у меня талант к домашнему хозяйству или вроде того. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

От этого контраст становится лишь резче. Они — два солдата, которые прошли через адское пламя, через то, что кого-то другого могло бы уничтожить. Они закалены в боях и покрыты шрамами, но теперь они _здесь_ : на кухне этого удивительного дома со всем его блеском, мощью и величественным очарованием старой эры, но с удобствами, что могут обеспечить современные технологии.

Стив смотрит так, будто пытается проглядеть Баки насквозь. Стив никогда не смотрел на него так, когда они были детьми — с таким беспокойством под неубедительной маской беспечности. Раньше это делал Баки: смотрел на Стива, не веря, что он сказал правду о том, насколько ужасен кашель, или нужны ли ему дополнительные деньги в этом месяце, или ушиблены ли рёбра сильнее, чем кажется. Смена роли не совсем приятна. Баки не нравится это ощущение; под испытующим взглядом он чувствует вину от того, что заставил Стива беспокоиться.

Но он не позволит этому чувству снова захлестнуть себя, не сегодня. Он легко улыбается и тянется к руке Стива. 

— Покажи мне остальное. 

Они поднимаются наверх. В доме четыре спальни — намного больше места, чем им нужно. Спальни огромные, оформлены в том же стиле, что и остальная часть дома. Стив взволнованно говорит о превращении одной в художественную студию, и Баки в не меньшем восторге от того, насколько удивительно он выглядит, когда расписывает и планирует. И от того, насколько невероятно это место. Стив говорит, что двух других комнатах может быть что угодно. 

— Вероятно, нам нужно место, где кому-то можно будет переночевать. Комната для гостей, думаю. Сэм сказал, что хочет навестить нас после того, как мы устроимся. 

_Гости. В нашем доме._

— Да, — с улыбкой отвечает Баки.

— Другая может быть твоей, если хочешь. 

_Боже._

— Чёрт, Стив, это…

— Я знаю, — отвечает Стив. 

_Дом._

— Давай я покажу тебе нашу комнату. — Стив ведёт его до конца коридора. По открытому, круглому пространству Баки понимает, что это башня. Главная спальня великолепна; тут огромная кровать с кованой рамой, украшенная синими и серыми простынями и подушками. Мужественно и просто. Тут есть ещё один камин и угловой диван напротив. Панорамные окна выглядывают из башни: огромные, идеально чистые, и из них открывается вид на озеро.

— Святое дерьмо, — глядя на него шепчет Баки. Он понятия не имел, что у этого дома такой земельный участок. Озеро небольшое, но внушительное, протянувшееся на несколько сотен футов и мерцающее серебряной рябью под осенним солнцем. Стив открывает дверь в сторону окон, выводя их на балкон. Баки подходит ближе, качая головой от изумления, когда разглядывает задний двор. Балкон выпирает на пару десятков футов, от него спускаются лестницы к красивому каменному патио, окружённому цветниками и каменным фонтаном. Поросший зелёной травой двор простирается до холма, окруженного почти светящимся от насыщенности цвета лесом. Одна дорожка проходит сквозь него, петляя между деревьями. Завершает всё это спускающийся в воду причал. 

_Их_ причал на _их_ берегу, часть _их_ двора и _их_ дома. Баки стоит рядом со Стивом на балконе с видом на деревья, траву и мерцающее озеро, и это так идеально, что он даже не может уложить этого в голове. 

— Срань господня, — повторяет он. 

— Вот почему я выбрал это место, — благоговейно говорит Стив. Ему нужна секунда, чтобы вздохнуть, посмотреть на него и принять всё это. — Следующим летом мы будем там плавать. И кататься на лодках.

— А как насчёт рыбалки? — игриво добавляет Баки. — Всегда хотел попробовать. 

— Слышал, это очень скучно, — говорит Стив.

Баки приподнимает бровь. 

— Разве не такой должна быть жизнь тут? Скучной?

— Не скучной. Тихой. 

Баки улыбается. 

— Ну, если такой была твоя цель, Стиви, то ты прекрасно справился. Это... — он снова осматривается, глубоко дыша свежим воздухом и позволяя себе прочувствовать, насколько же на самом деле это хорошо. — У меня нет слов.

— Вот как, — говорит Стив, обнимая Баки и притягивая его к себе. — Они мне не нужны. Мне достаточно видеть, как ты улыбаешься. 

_Дурак_. Однако Баки не может заставить себя это произнести. Всё ещё пытается осознать, насколько это удивительно. Он не может лгать; когда Стив впервые предложил это несколько дней назад, у него были сомнения. Теперь... 

— Спасибо, — бормочет он. — Думаю, это только начало того, что я должен сказать.

Стив зарывается лицом в волосы Баки, оставляя там пару поцелуев. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. Но я серьёзно. Ты не должен ничего говорить. Это… — Он вздыхает. — Я думаю, это то, что нам нужно. Нам обоим. После всего произошедшего я тоже не мог продолжать. Это было слишком тяжело. Слишком больно.

Он не уточняет. Этого действительно не нужно. Возможно, в центре внимания последние месяцы и была травма Баки, но Стив тоже там, тихий и тонкий, но всегда присутствующий. Стив прошел через своё собственное серьезное дерьмо. Большая его часть связана с Баки, но не вся. Нелегко носить бремя Капитана Америки. Как во время войны, так и сейчас — со Мстителями, страной и всем миром, возложившими на Стива ответственность совершать трудный выбор, чтобы защищать их и побеждать плохих парней. Эта ответственность высока и постоянна — Баки никогда этого не любил. Стив справляется с ней с изяществом и уверенностью, но Баки знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы видеть напряжение. Под мантией Капитана Америки Стив всё ещё просто Стив, и он переносит свою боль молча.

И ещё те внутренние раны, которые напрямую связаны с Баки. Существует так много ужасов, которые Баки хотел бы отменить или хотя бы забыть, однако на вершине списка — бой на хелликариере, где он трижды выстрелил в Стива, избил до полусмерти и почти позволил ему утонуть. Может, это эгоистично, что он так сильно об этом сожалеет; он убил так много людей и совершил так много ужасных вещей под контролем Гидры, что то, что он сделал со Стивом — далеко не самое худшее. Но так это чувствуется. Это воспоминание тяготеет над ним больше, чем какое-либо другое — воспоминание, которое никогда полностью не выгорит и не исчезнет.

Поэтому, пусть Стив никогда об этом и не говорил, Баки думает, что иногда это его пугает. Иногда прикосновение Баки застаёт Стива врасплох, страшит или тревожит. Он всегда тут же прижимается к нему — так крепко и быстро, что это чертовски тяжело понять, однако Баки не думает, что видит это только из-за своего гиперболизированного чувства вины. Как и во всём остальном, ради Баки Стив выходит за пределы своих возможностей.

Но, опять же, им нужно не это. Стив прав. Вот почему они здесь. Им обоим нужно время, чтобы исцелиться, чтобы вновь открыть друг друга. Более того, при всем их флирте и разговорах о сексе, они им ещё ни разу не занимались. Не совсем. Было много поцелуев. Поцелуи безопасны. Петтинг? Кажется, тоже. Но, так сказать, ничего ниже пояса. Причин много, и из-за них ему никогда не бывает полностью комфортно. Под контролем Гидры Баки испытал серьёзную (мягко говоря) потерю самостоятельности. Его тело трогали и изменяли без его согласия. Это препятствие тяжело преодолеть. Оно вызывает депрессию и тревогу. Раньше у них всё было так легко, чисто и идеально. Невинно. Теперь они уже не те, что раньше, поэтому возвращение к этому аспекту отношений кажется таким пугающим. А может и невозможным. Им нужно выработать новое определение для своих отношений. 

Кроме того, Баки чувствует неуверенность и страх. Хоть и намного слабее. Боязнь потерять контроль. Ванда и Вижн помогли Зимнему Солдату вырваться из клетки. Он опасается, что он навредит кому-то ( _Стиву_ ) снова. Боится, что та мелкая дрожь, которую он видит в Стиве, реальна. 

Да, им над многим стоит поработать. Для этого место кажется идеальным. Как и сказал Стив, здесь тихо. Мирно. Уединённо. Идеально.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Стив. В его голосе настоящая тревога — будто боится, что Баки действительно скажет «нет».

Будто Баки может сказать «нет». Он до сих пор почти ничего не может сказать.

— Да, боже, Стив... ты купил всё это для нас. Конечно, мне нравится. — Он поворачивается и настойчиво целует Стива, тот дёргается ( _просто от удивления_ ), прежде чем радостно тает в поцелуе. 

Они стоят в тишине, наслаждаясь ею и друг другом, целуясь, дыша, _чувствуя_. Волнение и обещание — они могут иметь всё, о чём мечтали в Бруклине и во время войны... здесь. У них это будет. Нет Капитана Америки. Нет Зимнего Солдата. Только Стив и Баки — так, как и должно быть… 

— Извините.

Они прерывают поцелуй. То, как оба пытаются защитить друг друга, почти комично: Баки — из-за глубоко укоренившегося инстинкта, а Стив — из-за этой своей новообретенной привычки (ну, не совсем новой, но с восстановлением Баки она определенно обострилась). Оба сразу же напрягаются, пытаясь выйти на дюйм вперёд, загораживая друг друга от уже нашедшей их угрозы. 

Как оказалось, это вовсе не угроза. Там стоит старик с тростью в руке. Вероятно, когда-то он был довольно высоким, но теперь усох, а спина его согнулась. Острое, очень морщинистое лицо с тонкой и немного обвисшей кожей в старческих пятнах, особенно в зоне подбородка и шеи. Он лыс, хотя линия тонких, белых волос окружает затылок — в некоторых местах они светло-серые, что заставляет Баки представить, что в юности его волосы, должно быть, были чёрными или тёмно-коричневым. Несмотря на постаревшее тело, тёмно-карие глаза яркие и глубокие, кажутся проницательными и не особо дружелюбными. 

И знакомыми.

Чувство мимолетное и немного щекочущее. Мысль «я уже видел его» приходит внезапно и так же резко исчезает. Баки сужает глаза, слегка покачиваясь от дискомфорта. Так работает его мозг, так он справляется с повреждением. Воспоминания приходят случайно — иногда без какого-либо контекста, а иногда и необоснованно, будто нейроны взрываются ради взрыва. Похоже на то, что мозг обманывает себя, пытаясь вспомнить, потому что к тому моменту, когда странное ощущение исчезает, он уже уверен, что никогда раньше не видел этого мужчину.

Стив замечает его дискомфорт, каким бы небольшим он не был и, наконец, выигрывает битву чрезмерной защиты, встав перед Баки. 

— Здравствуйте, — настороженно приветствует он.

Старик хмурится. 

— Прошу прощения, что напугал вас. Дверь была открыта, и никто не отвечал.

 _Так ты просто взял и зашёл внутрь?_ Это... грубо, самонадеянно и странно.

— Да, извините, — говорит Стив, — увлеклись осмотром дома.

Мужчина просто смотрит, что кажется еще более странным и невежливым. Взгляд Стива, направленный на Баки, кричит «какого чёрта», прежде чем он надевает милую улыбку и протягивает руку. 

— Здравствуйте. Я Стив. — Конечно, он не называет свою фамилию. Большинство людей не связывают его имя с изображением Капитана Америки, а многие действительно не узнают лицо, даже после слушаний о Зимнем Солдате и всей той прессе, что писала о Стиве с тех пор, как его нашли во льдах. Тем не менее, всегда есть шанс, что мужчина заметит связь.

Трудно быть уверенным, но вроде нет. Он всё ещё непроницаемо смотрит на них, протянутая для приветствия рука Стива так и висит в воздухе. Взгляд старика останавливается на Баки, к неудовольствию последнего. Внутри снова возникает то жуткое чувство. Он до сих пор думает, что никогда не видел этого мужчину раньше, но, чёрт, тот кажется знакомым. 

Опять же, как он может знать наверняка?

В конце концов, старик перестает их разглядывать. Дрожащей рукой пожимает руку Стива. 

— Джон, — заявляет он, — я живу дальше по дороге. Видел, как вы приехали.

— О, — говорит Стив, и его улыбка становится чуть расслабленней. — Приятно познакомиться.

— И мне, — наконец улыбнувшись, отвечает Джон. Довольно мило и дружелюбно, но Баки улыбка кажется натянутой. Ему это не нравится, хотя он не может сказать, почему. Ёбаная паранойя. 

— Мне было интересно, кто купил этот дом. Он продавался целую вечность. 

— Да, я заметил, — говорит Стив. Теперь, когда рукопожатие, наконец, разорвано, он засовывает руки в карманы джинсов. — Должно быть, в связи с ситуацией на рынке недвижимости… 

— Для этих мест дом всегда был слишком помпезным. — говорит Джон, — слишком большой и чересчур дорогой. — Баки не может определиться, намеренно ли тот ведёт себя столь отвратительно и оскорбительно, или же просто не понимает. В их доме в Бруклине жил один человек. Баки не может вспомнить его имени (и, вероятно, не смог бы, даже если бы Гидра не сломала ему мозг), но парень всегда унижал людей. У него был особый способ это делать — бестактно и раскованно. Баки вечно задавался вопросом: старый ублюдок просто глуп и лишён каких-либо социальных норм или же намеренно жесток? Что, впрочем, одно и тоже. 

Стив слишком вежлив, чтобы огрызнуться.

— О, правда?

— Мой не такой зрелищный, — говорит Джон, оглядываясь на дом. — И не такой затейливый внутри. Молодые люди в эти дни... вас влечёт очарование прошлого, но вы понятия не имеете, какое оно на самом деле.

Ох уж эта чёртова ирония. Стив больше удивлён, чем обижен; он поглядывает на Баки и, вероятно, думает то же самое. Если бы этот парень только знал... вероятно, они старше его. 

— Ну, у нас есть друг, который любит необычные вещи. Это не совсем наш стиль. 

Старик морщит нос, переводя взгляд от Стива к Баки, и его отвращение практически осязаемо. 

— И какой же ваш?

Да, это совсем не деликатно. Желание скрывать истинную природу их отношений не ново, но Джон уже видел, как они целуются, так зачем вообще спрашивать? В какую игру играет этот парень? И он снова пялится на Баки. Целенаправленно на Баки. Может быть, Джон узнал их, несмотря на то, что скрытую перчаткой металлическую руку Баки засунул в карман пальто. Изо всех мест именно здесь. Может быть, его злит мысль, что Капитан Америка — гей, или что национальную икону оскверняет Зимний Солдат. Неважно.

Честно говоря, Баки хочется набить ему морду. У Стива больше терпения и такта, чем у него. 

— Наш, — просто говорит он с участливой улыбкой. — Вам не стоит беспокоиться.

Джон совершенно холоден. 

— Ну, возможно, придётся. Это тихий городок. Тихий район. Будьте потише.

Господи. 

— Не проблема, — все ещё так же спокойно говорит Стив. — Мы приехали за тишиной. — Он снова смотрит на Баки. — Кстати, это Джеймс.

Джон не протягивает руку, как и Баки. Больше он никак не представляется и, более того, даже на него не смотрит. Чувство кажется взаимным. Ни один из них не признает другого, за исключением жесткого косого взгляда или двух. Стив, кажется, не замечает повисшего между ними напряжения, и пытается заговорить с Джоном. Выполнение добрососедских обязанностей и всё такое. Баки слишком неуютно, чтобы следовать его примеру, а Джон, похоже, не заинтересован в беседе, так что попытки Стива быть вежливым жалко проваливаются.

— Хм… — запинается он после того, как неловкость становится слишком очевидной. — Хотите чашку кофе или что-нибудь ещё? Уверен, что мы можем раздобыть...

— Нет, — прямо говорит Джон. Он кивает больше себе, чем кому-либо ещё, будто подвёл итог. 

— Нет, всё нормально. Мне нужно идти.

— Ох, очень жаль, — говорит Стив. Баки не понятия не имеет, с чего все взяли, что Стив не умеет притворяться. Сейчас он чертовски хорошо симулирует разочарование. Стив наблюдает за тростью и как сильно Джон на неё опирается. — Я не против подвезти вас.

— Нет необходимости, — говорит Джон, будто ему навязывают помощь. — Мне просто нужно спуститься по холму. — Баки помнит, что видел там маленький серый домик, стоящий в глубине леса. Он — определенно прямая противоположность этому роскошному месту, как и сказал Джон. Скромный, тёмный и почти грустный. — Ну, я пойду.

И он просто уходит. Ни «приятного вечера», ни «рад был побеседовать», ни хотя бы «добро пожаловать». Он просто быстро уходит, стуча тростью, спускается вниз и, обойдя патио, выходит к аллее, ведущей к передней части дома. Баки стоит у перил балкона и смотрит, как он уходит.

Когда Джон уходит из зоны слышимости, Стив вздыхает. 

— Ну, это было... странно. И смущающе. — Мягко говоря. — Какой засранец. Кто, чёрт возьми, заходит в чужой дом только потому, что дверь открыта? Кривится из-за того, чем мы занимаемся… очевидно, мать не учила его никаким манерам. Бак? — Баки не отвечает, всё ещё смотря вслед Джону. И чуть не подпрыгивает, почувствовав на плече руку Стива. — Эй, Бак, что случилось?

— Ничего, — смутившись, быстро отвечает Баки. Он поворачивается, пытаясь перебороть засевшее внутри ощущение ненормальности. Он снимает руку Стива с плеча и целует её. — Думаю, я просто не ожидал, что кто-то придёт так скоро.

Стив одаривает его грустной улыбкой. Он знает о проблемах Баки с незнакомцами, с этим чувством, что его осудят или подвергнут сомнению. 

— Я знаю. Всё в порядке. Это ничего не значит. — Он подходит ближе, так мило и утешительно, обхватывая ладонями лицо Баки и целует в лоб. — Не беспокойся об этом.

— Я не беспокоюсь, — говорит Баки, и в основном это правда. По большей части.

Стив больше не спрашивает. 

— Ладно. Давай вернёмся внутрь, а? Посмотрим, смогу ли я найти что-нибудь, что можно приготовить к ужину.

Баки приказывает себе успокоиться. Это не сложно, когда Стив так ярко улыбается и так нежно его целует. Они возвращаются в дом, и Баки не может не хмуриться при мысли, что этот старый ублюдок бродил по их спальне. Как, чёрт возьми, он так быстро добрался? Они больше получаса не могли сюда попасть. Джон (Джон Без Фамилии — это тоже тревожит. Парень даже не представился) действительно прошёл весь путь по холму, зашёл в их дом и поднялся вверх по лестнице на второй этаж, в хозяйскую спальню и на балкон этой своей шаркающей походкой опираясь на трость?

Кажется маловероятным.

Но он не задерживается на этой мысли. Они направляются вниз. Стив связывается с Сэмом, сообщает, что они прекрасно добрались, и это превращается в видеозвонок, когда телефон Сэма передается по кругу от одного члена команды к другому. Тони едва сдерживает радость и его болтовня обо всем, что он сделал, вещах, которые купил и нанятых Пеппер дизайнерах, но в основном — об установленной технике, лишь немного раздражает. Наташа и Клинт улыбаются и рады, что Стив и Баки нашли убежище. Ванда хочет экскурсию, и Стив немного гуляет с телефоном по дому. Она смеётся, а он сияет, и Баки снова не может справиться с лёгким чувством вины из-за того, что забрал Стива у команды. Они словно его семья, и хотя никто (а меньше всего Стив) не осуждает Баки за то, что Мстители потеряли своего лидера, он все равно винит себя.

Сэм улыбается, когда телефон попадает в руки Баки. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Сэм. Он был хорошим другом Стиву последние пару лет, и, несмотря на первоначальное недоверие друг к другу, стал хорошим другом и для Баки. Он один из лучших: тактичный, уверенный, сильный и уравновешенный.

Баки не уверен, что можно быть лучше 

— Хорошо, — не соврав отвечает он. Это приятное чувство, возможно лишь чуточку ошеломляющее и новое. — А ты?

— Ну, — говорит Сэм. Он улыбается, но это немного беспокоит. — Всё в порядке. Адовые обязательства. И чертовски большая ответственность. 

Баки смотрит на суетящегося на кухне Стива.

— Ага.

— У меня всё под контролем, — уверяет Сэм, откинувшись на спинку кресла Стива в его бывшем кабинете в комплексе Мстителей (Сэм ничего там не менял), и Баки прекрасно это понимает. — Так что не стоит беспокоиться.

— Ты знаешь, что он будет, — мягко говорит Баки.

Сэм улыбается во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба. 

— Знаю. Но постарайся сосредоточить его внимание на том, что действительно важно, хорошо?

Баки слабо улыбается. 

— Ты имеешь в виду меня.

— Я имею в виду тебя. — Сэм выдерживает взгляд Баки. — Знаешь, просто перестань так много думать и просто наслаждайся жизнью. Непохоже, что вы со Стивом этого не заслужили. — Слова Сэма звучат как вызов, он словно провоцирует Баки заявить обратное и тогда Сэм сможет поспорить, насколько же он заслужил.

Баки не клюёт на приманку. Он уже чувствует себя лучше. 

— Согласен.

Сэм довольно кивает. 

— Отлично. Не теряйся, ладно?

Будто Стив ему позволит. 

— Не буду. Увидимся позже, Уилсон.

— Пока, Барнс.

Они вешают трубку. Стив варит макароны и готовит стейки. Пахнет вкусно. Баки наблюдает, как он возится на кухне, крутит замолчавший телефоном между металлическими пальцами, чувствуя, что всё больше и больше приживается на новом месте. Понаблюдав несколько минут, он встает из-за барной стойки и идет к длинному кухонному столу. 

— Помощь нужна? 

Стив готовит перец и огурцы для салата. Нож поблёскивает на свету в умелых пальцах, быстро режущих овощи. Он с улыбкой смотрит на Баки и, ни секунды не сомневаясь, прокрутив поварской нож, протягивает его рукоятью вперёд.

Однако Баки колеблется. Это не первый раз, когда после выздоровления он управляется с потенциальным оружием, но первый, когда кто-то передал его ему так небрежно. Стив понимает это, признаёт и снова целенаправленно делает.

Уголок рта Баки дёргается в улыбке, он берёт нож и приступает к резке.

Они работают бок о бок. Стив напевает «Воспоминания о тебе». Пока они готовят, Баки почти слышит старое радио, томный звук трубы и безошибочный голос Луи Армстронга, наполняющий небольшое пространство кухни. Теперь у них есть всё, чего они могли когда-либо желать, всё, о чём могли просить, и Стив — в буквальном смысле гораздо лучший человек, чем он, но... Баки чувствует себя как дома.

Немного погодя, они сидят за обеденным столом. Стив снимает прямо с гриля два массивных, пряных и дымящихся среднепрожаренных стейка. Салат переполняет деревянную миску (было смешно: Баки сказал Стиву, что его слишком много, а Стив, решив заставить посуду вместить всё, набивал в неё больше и больше салата и утрамбовывал внутри). Ещё есть какая-то вкусно пахнущая, взбитая Стивом паста с белым винным соусом. Большинство людей этого не знают, но Стив довольно хороший повар. Сара Роджерс всегда умела создать нечто сказочное из почти ничего, и Стив перенял это у неё. Еда абсолютно восхитительна, и заканчивается прежде, чем Баки к этому готов.

Солнце движется к закату, пока они заканчивают с мытьём посуды. Баки надевает пальто и выходит на балкон, чтобы понаблюдать за озером. Вечером тихо, немного прохладно, а озеро похоже на стекло. Небо мягкое и серое, как гусиный пух. Он долго стоит у перил, наблюдая, как ниспадают на мир сумерки. Тишина прекрасна. Очень приятно и безмятежно. Всего пару месяцев назад это казалось недостижимым. Тишина обычно вызывала в голове слишком много болезненных воспоминаний, но здесь и сейчас?

Здесь и сейчас всё замечательно.

Идеально.

— Эй.

Заслышав от дверей голос, он обернулся. Стив стоит с пледом в одной руке и двумя бокалами и бутылкой вина в другой. 

— Хочешь выпить? — Он подходит ближе, присоединяясь к Баки, прислонившемуся к большой колонне, поддерживающей балкон верхнего этажа. Стив поднимает бутылку. Жидкость внутри красного цвета — «Каберне Совиньон», если верить надписи на этикетке. Тони оставил это как подарок на новоселье. Это и десятки его приятелей в винном погребе.

— У нас есть винный погреб? — смущённо спрашивает Баки.

— Видимо, — отвечает Стив, пожимая плечами. — Огромный, в подвале. Он смотрит на бутылку. — Я выбрал эту, потому что она старая.

Баки смеётся, беря плед. 

— Отлично, Стиви.

— Как будто ты что-то знаешь о вине, — ворчит Стив, когда они идут к шезлонгам на патио. Баки должен признать, что нет. Не то чтобы у них были деньги, чтобы пить его, когда они были моложе. Раз или два они находили что-то во время войны во Франции или Италии, но никогда не пили его в надлежащей обстановке и не научились различать вкус. Обычно бутылка просто ходила по кругу у костра. — Давай уже вскроем эту малышку.

Баки сидит на шезлонге, втягивая носом всё больше холодеющий воздух, пока Стив выкручивает пробку из бутылки. Затем Баки держит бокалы, чтобы Стив мог наполнить их вином. Стив ставит бутылку на стеклянный стол между шезлонгами. Оба лежат на спине, каждый в своём шезлонге. Молчание затягивается. У Баки есть плед, но он просто кладёт его на ноги и пьёт вино. Он знает, что оно не окажет на него (или Стива) никакого эффекта, но вкус приятный, терпкий, сильный и слегка фруктовый, и немного печёт в горле. 

— Ты выбрал победителя.

— Разве? — спрашивает Стив. Его бокал уже пуст.

Баки смотрит на него. Стало темно, и лишь последние остатки солнечного света цепляются за внутренний дворик. В тени глаза Стива такие яркие. Боже, он прекрасен. 

— Да, — восторженно говорит Баки. — Да.

Стив усмехается, откинувшись назад. Затем ставит бокал на стол и поднимается с шезлонга. Он на коленях проползает пару разделяющих их футов, прежде чем забраться в шезлонг Баки. 

— О, Стив... ты уже не маленький. Не поместимся.

— Конечно, поместимся, — выдыхает Стив и скользит между ног Баки, стягивая с них плед. — Во время войны всегда получалось. Кроме того, именно по этой причине я и принёс только один плед.

Баки улыбается, что-то благодарно бормочет, и Стив ложится на него, натягивая на них обоих плед. Достаточно удобно, хотя и очень тесно для двух суперсолдат. Стив наклоняет голову для поцелуя, и Баки встречает его на полпути. На вкус как вино. Поцелуй длится и длится в тепле и умиротворении. 

— Я мог бы к этому привыкнуть, — мурлычет Баки, когда Стив, наконец, отстраняется.

— Да? — спрашивает Стив, глядя на Баки, будто он — луна и звезды, будто он — всё. Единственное, что ему нужно. Единственное, что имеет значение.

— Да, — выдыхает Баки, пробегая пальцами по волосам Стива. Металлические, они не ощущают шелковистую мягкость белокурых прядей, но он хорошо помнил, каково это — держать маленькое тело Стива, возвращаясь на старый, потрепанный диван в своей квартире. Оттуда — сюда... _Надо же_. 

— Счастливой пенсии, Стив.

Стив усмехается, утыкаясь в грудь Баки. 

— Счастливой пенсии.

***

_Три недели спустя_

Как оказалось, пенсия — это _немного_ скучно.

Не то чтобы Баки жаловался. Определенно нет. Наверное, это — самое счастливое, что случалось с ним за все прожитые годы. Он свободен от Гидры, свободен от прошлого. У них есть много еды, много всего — больше, чем он мог себе представить. Оба в безопасности, Стив цел и здоров. Он даже не осознавал этого, пока они не осели на новом месте. Боже, ему никогда не выдавалось момента притормозить и реально оценить, насколько в порядке Стив. Когда они вернулись в комплекс, он был полностью поглощен своими собственными проблемами и делом Зимнего Солдата, чтобы подумать об этом, и поэтому многие его воспоминания были настолько смешаны и неопределенны, что он не понимал, что происходит. И, конечно, совершенно не было времени что-либо оценить во время войны. Теперь... Стив не болен, не мучается от болей в спине, не хрипит из-за дерьмовых легких и не борется с анемией или любым из его недугов. Впервые за всю свою жизнь Баки может за него не переживать.

И Стив полностью принадлежит ему. Он всё больше и больше понимает, как это для них важно. Нет необходимости притворяться или скрывать свои отношения. Не нужно бояться открыться, стремиться к чему-то, чего они не смогут достичь. У них уже это есть. Баки помнит, как держал Стива в своих объятиях поздно ночью в их спальне, их кровати были сдвинуты в бедной попытке создать подобие двуспальной. Они шептались о том, каково это — свободно любить друг друга. И те моменты во время войны, когда им несколько раз удавалось украсть миг или два, чтобы побыть вдвоём в своих спальнях, мечтая о безопасности, о том, чтобы быть в месте, где ничто не сможет причинить им боль... и вот они здесь. В таком месте. Это так удивительно, что до сих пор захватывает дух, даже через несколько недель после переезда.

Но им нужно некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть. Впервые за долгое время Стив перестал постоянно сражаться или вести в бой. И, несмотря на то, что он хорошо это скрывает, Баки знает, что ему этого немного не хватает. Это не значит, что он подавлен, несчастен или что-то в этом роде. Он действительно счастлив, весел, у него легко на душе. Он, не теряя времени, превратил свободную комнату в художественную студию. И теперь пишет этюды и картины, часто отвозя свои талантливые работы в город на продажу, чего никогда не мог в юности. Баки даже убедил его купить один из этих причудливых цифровых графических планшетов и действительно хороший компьютер. В этот раз Стив не воспользовался помощью Тони, и чувствовал себя из-за этого немного виноватым. Просто он не думал, что ему нужна самая причудливая техника из тех, что можно купить за деньги, с большим количеством функций и кнопок, чем он когда-либо сможет понять, и ему определенно не нужно, чтобы Джарвис критиковал его работу. Заказов было много, и Стив постоянно над чем-то работал. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы заполнить многочисленные альбомы, покрыть стены студии картинами и цветными карандашными работами, показывающими сцены из их молодости, людей, которых они любили, и новой семьи, оставленной в Нью-Йорке. Он был очень продуктивен.

Из-за этого Баки чувствует себя еще более бесполезным. Он не умеет рисовать — никогда не мог, и не способен на многое другое. Он всё ещё осторожно пытается понять, кем стал после Зимнего Солдата. Он уже не тот обаятельный, рослый молодой человек из юности, к которому все подлизывались из-за красивой внешности, звездных оценок и светлого будущего. Но он и не бессмысленная машина для убийства. Он кто-то другой, кто-то новый, и ещё не уверен, кто именно. Его терапевты в комплексе (и Сэм, и Стив, и, по большей части, все, кто о нём заботится), предлагают найти хобби, но эта, казалось бы, обыденная задача кажется монументально невозможной целью. Он не чувствует в себе достаточно смелости или (если так можно сказать) увлечённости для чего-то подобного. Стив, конечно, мягко поддерживает, однако Баки не уверен, что кроме Стива и этого места что-то сделает его счастливым. Он работает над этим. Стив уверяет, что у них впереди вся жизнь.

И они живут. У Баки есть время прочитать что-то новое (он чувствует, что должен, но культурный шок, испытанный после прочтения большинства книг, всё ещё остёр). У них есть время бегать каждое утро (пробегать мили, это так хорошо. _Так хорошо_ ). У них есть время гулять и наслаждаться прекрасным пейзажем вокруг. У них есть время взять маленькую лодку, найденную в небольшом лодочном домике ниже по берегу озера и бесцельно плавать. У них есть время порыбачить (как и сказал Стив: чрезвычайно скучно. И они ничего не поймали). У них есть время ничего не делать — говорить так, как привыкли, вместе дышать в тишине, просто чувствовать и существовать. У них есть время разобраться, поэкспериментировать, определить себя в этом мире — определить, кто остался после Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата. Может быть, им не всегда легко понять простую жизнь, но они учатся.

Понемногу Баки начинает чувствовать, что может принять себя таким. Может быть, он не тот, кем он был. Он не Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, тот, кто тайно любил Стива Роджерса с первого дня, как узнал, что такое любовь. Он не Зимний Солдат; те тёмные, проклятые дни позади. Теперь он Баки — новый человек, идущий в новую жизнь. Это не всегда легко или естественно, но вдали от внимания и постоянных напоминаний о комплексе Мстителей кажется возможным. Целовать Стива легко. Обнимать Стива легко. Прикасаться к Стиву и позволять Стиву касаться себя всё легче и легче. Они справятся. Они пытаются.

Баки решает попробовать себя в пекарном деле. Это спонтанное решение приходит к нему во вторник, в конце октября. Стив постоянно для них готовит, и из-за этого Баки чувствует себя ещё более бесполезным и самолюбивым. На самом деле, Стив делает почти всё, что требует внимания: убирает, стирает, моет посуду. Он не делает из этого проблему, и Баки знает — это тоже для того, чтобы облегчить ему жизнь. Стив до сих пор возится с ним, как с ребёнком. Баки не обижается. В этом им тоже надо еще разобраться. К тому же, Стив всегда занимался домашней работой в Бруклине, так что это ему не в новинку. Плюс Баки уверен, что таким способом он пытается почувствовать себя занятым. Самое большое затруднение Стива в том, чтобы все это не стало частью их уединенной жизни. Поддерживать их смехотворно огромный дом в идеальной чистоте — способ этому противодействовать. И кормить двух суперсолдат.

Так что однажды утром Баки объявляет над огромной стопкой блинов, что хочет попробовать печь. Стив прилично готовит блины, но они простые, а Баки никогда не чувствовал в себе уверенности, чтобы возиться с рецептом. Здорово будет набраться храбрости и попробовать изменить его (или приготовить множество вкусных десертов — Баки полагает, что они достаточно страдали в жизни, чтобы заслужить брауни, эклеры, печенье и всё, что, черт возьми, захотят). Кроме того, Баки следил за каким-то британским кулинарным состязанием на Netflix: это глупо, весело и легко, и выпечка в основном выходит потрясающей. Поэтому он говорит Стиву, что хочет попробовать, находит на телефоне несколько рецептов слоёного теста, пирогов и различной хлебной выпечки, а Стив улыбается, как псих, дарит ему любящий поцелуй, и они едут в город.

Лодин, Вермонт находится в получасе езды, ниже по холмам и через лес. Это тихое, причудливое местечко с несколькими тысячами жителей, расположено на окраине Киллингтона. Простоватый, с претензией на вычурность — как раз из тех мест, что нравятся Баки. Никто на них не косится, хоть они и не милуются на публике. Частично — старые, с трудом умирающие привычки, а частично — из-за предупреждения старика сразу по приезду. В любом случае, ни один из жителей города не узнаёт их, и Баки нравится эта анонимность.

Сейчас они прогуливаются по продуктовому магазину и загружают тележку продуктами на неделю. У Стива есть список на телефоне, и он тщательно (и немного одержимо) анализирует каждый предмет, чтобы убедиться, что тот соответствует его пожеланиям, и предлагается по лучшей из доступных цен. Как и в суровые годы их молодости, когда им приходилось растягивать каждый пенни. Баки, напротив, бросает в корзину всё, что пожелает. Он смутно понимает, что, должно быть, будучи Зимним Солдатом, ел современную еду. Что-то ел во времена под контролем Гидры, но ничего не может вспомнить (и разрешали ли ему выбор или предпочтение). Теперь он без разбора пробует всё, и он не придирчив к тому, какие ингредиенты хочет использовать для своей выпечки. Стив ничего не возражает, берёт два или три (или больше) различных видов муки и сахара и множество других ингредиентов и добавляет их к куче продуктов. На самом деле, Стив просто стоит с кривой ухмылкой на лице, опираясь на ручку тележки. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что нам на самом деле не нужно покупать кухонную раковину. Та, что у нас есть, не так уж и плоха.

Баки кисло смотрит на него, и Стив ухмыляется ещё шире. 

— Я уже говорил тебе. Я понятия не имею, что, чёрт возьми, делаю, поэтому мне нужно быть готовым ко всему.

— И сделать наш дом похожим на пекарню. — Баки закатывает глаза. — Что?

— Найди хобби, Бак, — говорит Баки плаксивым голосом. — Тебе нужно чем-то заняться, Бак. Займись делом, Бак.

— Да, именно так я и сказал, — парирует Стив. Сегодня он выглядит необыкновенно хорошо в свободно облегающих джинсах, тёмно-синем хенли с серым капюшоном и накинутой сверху кожаной куртке. Легко и непринуждённо. На челюсти видна тень щетины. Баки весьма оценил его пенсионный наряд. — Как бы я не был обеспокоен, я полностью за твоё хобби.

— Конечно, конечно. — Баки кладёт банку патоки в тележку. — Ты просто хочешь получить бонус от всех моих усилий.

— Не отрицаю.

— Может ли Капитан Америка растолстеть от переизбытка сладкого? — дразнит Баки.

Стив пожимает плечами. На самом деле, это скорее всего невозможно — сыворотка помогает ему поддерживать телосложение в абсолютном физическом совершенстве (несмотря на то, как Стив тренируется). 

— Не откажусь проверить, если кормить будешь ты, — еще раз широко улыбнувшись говорит он.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ты ещё и моя подопытная свинка.

— Я не против. 

Баки смеется, идя к передней части тележки, чтобы положить сверху корзинки причудливые приправы. 

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Подожди пока мы не станем обладателями десятков сожжённых печенек.

Теперь Стив тоже смеётся, и Баки не может сдержаться. Это всепоглощающее чувство _счастья_ захватывает его. Поначалу ощущение было таким странным, но за последние несколько недель оно стало желанным гостем, который задерживался всё дольше и дольше и возвращался всё чаще. Теперь оно подгоняет его, и Баки целует Стива прежде, чем осознаёт, что он делает — целует, крепко, _на публике_.

Стив застывает на мгновение, не больше. Он прижимается к Баки, позволяет ему углубить поцелуй. Приятное ощущение взрывается вспышкой тепла в груди и расползается по телу, отзываясь покалыванием в самых кончиках пальцев рук и ног. Это — любовь и гордость, удовлетворение и радость, спокойствие и решительность, и ощущать всё это замечательно. Его не волнует, что кто-то увидит. Пусть. И пусть они знают, что Зимний Солдат засасывает Капитана Америку в бакалейном отделе этого крошечного супермаркета в центре безымянного города. Он не боится, что мир узнает о любви к Стиву.

По-видимому, никто так и не узнаёт, потому что, когда он, наконец, отстраняется глотнуть воздух, они всё ещё одни в проходе. На распухших от поцелуев губах Стива восхитительно глупая усмешка.

— Что я сделал, чтобы это заслужить? — спрашивает он.

Баки берётся за тележку и, идя по проходу, чувствует себя легче воздуха. 

— Ничего, — отвечает он, оглядываясь через плечо. Он улыбается, а Стив усмехается, прежде чем срывается с места и догоняет его.

Они заканчивают и расплачиваются. Общаясь со Стивом, девушка на кассе никак не комментирует сканируемые продукты. Баки глядит на журналы, выставленные на стеллажах вокруг кассового прохода. То же самое дерьмо, те же тупые истории, которые никогда не стареют. На обложке одного из них Старк. Снова. На этот раз слухи о том, что его контролируют инопланетяне? И всегда есть история о Зимнем Солдате. Наверное журнал полон последних зажигательных сплетен, которые СМИ пытаются распространить, чтобы продать газеты и рекламные места. Баки даже не смотрит на размытое изображение самого себя с винтовкой, которое, скорее всего вытащили из старых архивов Гидры. Ему не нужно видеть это дерьмо.

Поэтому он проглядывает действительно нелепые публикации, и, учитывая близость к Хэллоуину, в полной ерунде недостатка нет. А именно, главная статья в «Местных ведомостях» о наблюдаемых паранормальных явлениях в старом доме в городке неподалёку от Киллингтона. Разговор Стива с кассиром отходит на второй план, когда Баки берет журнал и пролистывает до истории. Репортёр привлёк к ней несколько самопровозглашенных «охотников за привидениями», исследовавших предполагаемое явление призрака. Ещё во время Гражданской войны в семье, которая жила в этом месте, двое сыновей погибли, сражаясь за Союз. Третий вернулся, хотя уже не в здравом уме. В итоге он застрелил всю свою семью, а потом и себя. С тех пор люди в доме и на землях вокруг него утверждали, что становились свидетелями странных событий. Согласно статье, по крайней мере. Это действительно ужасная история, в комплекте с фотографиями давно умерших людей и изображениями охотников на призраков, мужественно остающихся на ночь в этом старом, жутком доме. Хрень, но, опять же, именно такая и позволяет продавать журналы.

— Готов?

Голос Стива отвлекает его от размышлений, и он ставит журнал обратно на стойку. Стив уже оплатил продукты, и тележка теперь полна сумок. 

— Да, — говорит Баки.

Они снова оказываются на свежем, осеннем воздух. День пасмурный, влажный и угрюмый, слегка моросит. Медленно пробираясь к внедорожнику, Баки выуживает из кармана мятную конфету и отправляет в рот. Для такого маленького места, в Лодине много очарования и привлекательности, а также удивительное количество мотелей. Поэтому сюда частенько наведывается довольно много туристов, в изысканные кафе, рестораны и магазины, заполненные украшениями, самодельными сувенирами и одеждой. Их дорогой автомобиль не так сильно выделяется в окружении других дорогих автомобилей из большого города, приезжающих сюда на длинные выходные, что тоже хорошо. Больше прикрытия и больше анонимности.

Честно говоря, когда они начинают загружать продукты в багажник автомобиля, Баки всё ещё находится в эйфории от острых эмоций после поцелуя со Стивом. Все их отношения он ощущал, что им нужно скрываться, а в последнее время добавилось и чувство недостойности, а теперь? Теперь ему просто хорошо. Чертовски наплевать, если мир увидит, как сильно он любит Стива, а Стив любит его. Он достоин любви, достоин быть любимым. Он изменился, полюбил и стал сильнее, и он имеет право это показать, как и все остальные.

— Хочешь кофе? — спрашивает Стив, забрасывая сумку с хлебом на заднее сиденье автомобиля. Откинувшись назад, он встречает взгляд Баки. — Подумал за ним заехать. 

— Ты и твои тыквенные приправы везде, — шутит Баки. — И ты и твои булочки.

— Что? — прикинувшись оскорблённым, спрашивает Стив. — Эти булочки — совершенство в сахаре и масле.

— Как я могу с этим конкурировать? — стонет Баки и Стив смеётся. — Да, у меня тоже будет одна из этих тыквенных штучек. Горячий. С двойной пеной.

На этот раз Стив сам тянется за поцелуем — это даже более публично, и при всей своей недавней браваде Баки чувствует, что не готов. Но это Стив, и Стив уверен, хорош, чист и совершенен, и никто не может винить его за любовь. Никто. Неважно, кем он был, кем стал или что сделал. Он достоин этого.

Его губы такие тёплые на холодном, влажном воздухе. Он надевает старую кепку. 

— Сейчас вернусь.

А затем направляется к кофейне через дорогу.

Мгновение Баки наблюдает за ним, прежде чем оглядывается. Несмотря на то, что он месяцы как перестал быть убийцей, чувства остры как никогда. Через дорогу — тротуар, а перед кофейней и витринами магазинов прогуливаются и разговаривают люди, совершают покупки и едят, несмотря на холодный, сырой день. Несколько машин проезжают мимо, взметая в воздух сырые опавшие листья. Баки не замечает никого, кто смотрел бы на него. И с чего бы? Всем плевать. Он долго выдыхает и собирается подойти к пассажирской двери Рейндж Ровера, чтобы сесть в машину. 

Затем по дороге проезжает машина, и он инстинктивно поднимает голову. Это тот старик, _Джон_ , что приходил в дом в тот первый день. Он снова пялится на Баки резкими, суженными глазами, которые кажутся немного знакомыми. Тот же осуждающий блеск.

Однако, с ним… молодая женщина. Не старше Ванды. Одетая в белую ночную сорочку, не вписывающуюся в сегодняшнюю моду. Баки так не думает, но он не гуру моды. Платье длинное, до щиколоток, с длинными рукавами. Волосы тоже кажутся странными. Каштановые, с тяжёлой чёлкой. Чуть вьются у плеч, но в остальном совершенно прямые. У неё вытянутое, тонкокостное, очень бледное лицо. Простовата, но красива, или могла бы, если бы не бледность и отталкивающая интенсивная яркость голубых глаз. И ещё она мокрая. Ночная рубашка так тесно прилипла к коже, что Баки видит практически каждый изгиб тела. Это очень странно, учитывая, что дождь не сильный (и они в общественном месте, бога ради).

Но незнакомка ли? Он... несомненно, он видел её раньше. По крайней мере, он так думает. Старик вызывает в нём странный намёк на близкое знакомство, но с ней он гораздо сильнее, чётче.

Он не знает, кто, когда, как или почему, но он _знает_ её. Он знает её лицо, знает тело, знает глаза, _знает_ её.

И... Боже, он знает, что убил её.

Ледяной комок оседает в груди, и кажется, он больше никогда не сможет вдохнуть, словно с этим ужасным осознанием время растягивается в бесконечность. Нет никакого контекста, никаких доказательств, никаких воспоминаний, которые сразу бы всплыли на поверхность, как иногда происходит, когда он внезапно связывает событие с тёмными временами своего прошлого. Ничего, только чувство, что он знает её, что обидел, _убил её_.

Но прежде, чем Баки успевает по-настоящему это осмыслить, мимо проезжает очередной автомобиль, на долю секунды закрывающий вид, и когда он исчезает, девушка тоже. Старик один и всё ещё продолжает идти. Будто бы никогда не пялился на Баки. Будто девушки там никогда и не было. Баки ничего не может понять. Это было реально? Иногда его мозг просто скармливает ему моменты, ощущения и намеки на события, которые не имеют смысла. Ванда говорит, что так исцеляется его разум, и, когда это происходит, из темноты выходят на поверхность поврежденные и несвязанные воспоминания. Может быть, так и есть. Это не первый раз, когда его сломанный мозг и ПТСР становятся сильнее его.

И все равно, даже не подумав, он бросается через парковку продуктового магазина на улицу. Он настолько поглощен девушкой, (куда она ушла, кем была, почему) что не замечает надвигающуюся на него машину. Громко вскрикнув водитель ударяет по тормозам, и передний бампер бьёт Баки по левой ноге. Кто-то другой получил бы серьёзную травму. Суперсолдата это просто замедляет, но он слишком взволнован и сбит с толку, поэтому лишь машет рукой раздраженному водителю.

Однако задержка все портит. К тому моменту, когда он достигает противоположного тротуара, старик тоже исчезает. 

— Какого чёрта, — шепчет Баки. На него смотрят, кто-то спрашивает, в порядке ли он. Он не отвечает. Прикосновение чьей-то сердобольной руки к плечу коробит, (в последнее время никто не прикасается к нему, кроме Стива) и он вздрагивает, как от ожога, спотыкаясь о кромку тротуара напротив витрин. Лихорадочно оглядывает людей вокруг, но никаких признаков его или ее. Мир движется в тумане, а он стоит растерянный, шатаясь и тяжело дыша и недоумевает: _я не мог этого выдумать._

_Или мог?_

— Бак?

Баки разворачивается и почти врезается прямо в Стива. У того в руках картонный держатель с двумя закрытыми крышками стаканами кофе и белый бумажный пакет, должно быть, с булочками. Он смотрит на Баки и хмурится, его взгляд темнеет.

— Ты в порядке?

Баки чувствует, что дрожит. Через секунду он собирается с мыслями:

— Да! Да, всё в порядке.

Взгляд Стива становится ещё более озабоченным, меж бровей пролегает складка.

— Не похоже. Что случилось?

Прежде, чем попытаться сформулировать мысли, Баки снова поворачивается и окидывает улицу взглядом. Окружающие перестали глазеть, хотя кое-кто еще косится на него. Джон и таинственная девушка с ним однозначно исчезли. Конечно, потому что девушка не может быть настоящей, и если Джон вообще там был, то уже давно ушёл. Тем не менее...

— Я... Я думал, что видел…

Стив прикасается к его плечу.

— Увидел кого-то?

— Джона. —Пару мгновений Стив пытается сообразить кто это. — Джона как-его-там. Он не называл свою фамилию.

Наконец-то Стив вспоминает.

— Парень, который заявился к нам, когда мы только приехали?

— Да, я... — Баки не заканчивает. Он не может рассказать Стиву о девушке. Во-первых, она мертва. Он знает. Но не может объяснить, откуда. Он не может понять, что заставило его увидеть её. Он ничего не может объяснить.

И более того... это грех из его прошлого. Он убил её. Как он может это признать?

Так что он просто вздыхает.

— Ничего особенного. Он ушёл.

Стив уже заметно беспокоится и качает головой.

— Он опять на тебя пялился? Наверное, видел, как мы целуемся.

Может быть, в этом всё и дело.

— Ага.

— Ты уверен, что в порядке?

У Баки всё лучше и лучше получается притворяться что все хорошо, и ему даже удаётся улыбнуться. Он оборачивается и берёт свой кофе.

— Да. А теперь дай мне булочку.

***

Тем вечером дождь становится сильнее. Еще утром они решают отвести вторую половину для пешей прогулки, но погода заставляет их отменить планы и поэтому Стив занимается ужином раньше, нежели планировал. Что там о пожилых пенсионерах и ужине в четыре часа? Они шутят об этом за сытным супом, который полдня варил Стив, и сырным хлебом, купленным в пекарне. Конечно, шутки о двух стариках, белым днем чавкающих супом, более уместны. Это уже почти неловко, и они обещают друг другу никогда не рассказывать об этом ни единой живой душе (особенно не Тони и не Сэму. Боже, они никогда это не услышат).

Когда ужин закончен, а посуда вымыта, оба некоторое время бесцельно слоняются по дому, а потом устраиваются в огромном развлекательном зале. Стив сидит на диване, а Баки, положив голову ему на колени, смотрит кулинарное шоу на идиотски огромном и высокотехнологичном телевизоре, установленном Тони. В стороне, окно показывает мокрый вечер и тяжелые капли дождя, с обманной ленностью стекающие по стеклу. Озеро размыто и черно в приближающихся сумерках. И всё же Баки может разглядеть причал, уходящий в серую воду. Он смотрит туда чаще, чем в телевизор, отдавшись течению бесплодных мыслей.

Стив практически не следит за передачей. Он на середине романа Джейн Остин. Последние недели он читает, как сумасшедший, и, учитывая, как быстрым он может быть, благодаря сыворотке, им придется арендовать публичную библиотеку. Голова Баки покоится на его бедре и Стив пропускает сквозь пальцы пряди волос. Это простой, успокаивающий жест, и, убаюканный им, Баки почти засыпает.

Почти. Он всё ещё немного расстроен тем, что произошло днём. И Стив, конечно, это видит, даже если никто из них ни разу об этом не упомянул.

— Ты в порядке? — мягко спрашивает он, немного замедлив движения руки и выглядывая из-за книги.

Баки встряхивается от мыслей, отворачивается от окна и поднимает взгляд на Стива.

— Ага.

Стив опускает книгу в мягкой обложке, немного переставляет колени, чтобы поглубже устроиться на слишком мягкой спинке дивана.

— С тобой что-то не так?

— Неа, — говорит Баки. Он слегка поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Стива в живот. — Нет, я в порядке.

— Выглядишь так, будто витаешь в облаках.

— Ты же знаешь, я могу немного отвлечься. — Наверное это прозвучало немного раздраженно. Возможно. Однако он не злится. Он просто устал от того, что Стив подскакивает из-за каждого вздоха, секундного колебания или сомнений. Бог свидетель, это оправдано после жестокого пути, по которому им пришлось сюда добираться, но нервирует всё больше и больше. Весь день после инцидента (если это вообще можно так назвать) на улице, Стив был с ним немного осторожнее, немного наблюдательнее и обеспокоеннее. Снова чёртова смена роли.

Как сейчас. Сомнение на хмуром лице Стива проступает чётче.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился.

— Единственное, о чем я должен беспокоиться — что у меня опадёт выпечка или сгорит хлеб.

— Ты ещё не начал печь, — мягко напоминает Стив, и это правда. Когда они вернулись, Баки убрал все ингредиенты и припасы, но все его утренние разглагольствования по пути в магазин о планах попытаться что-то испечь, в конечном итоге так и остались болтовней. Иногда с депрессией и прочими его проблемами так и бывает — мотивация вдруг пропадает.

Баки вздыхает и отворачивается к телевизору, решая выбросить эту фигню из головы, только чтобы заставить Стива закрыть тему.

— Слушай, ты не хочешь, чтобы я волновался? Я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился обо мне. Так что остановись. Я немного испугался этим утром. Всё в порядке. Это не в первый раз и не в последний, так что…

Он не заканчивает фразу. Уголком глаза он видит белое пятнышко, едва уловимое мерцание, и, наклонившись, смотрит наружу. Он видит у воды трепетание бледной ткани. Тёмные волосы. Серая кожа. Стоит ему приглядеться повнимательнее и оно исчезает, как будто никогда и не было. _Какого хера_ …

— Баки? — спрашивает Стив, и теперь озабоченность в его голосе настолько сильна, что почти осязаема, она подталкивает Баки и требует его внимания. Это трудно, (чертовски трудно, потому что он знает, что видел нечто белое, похожее на платье и темные волосы, серую _мёртвую_ кожу) но в конце концов он заставляет себя снова взглянуть на Стива.

Стив выглядит так, что выражение его лица уже больше нельзя назвать беспокойным. И этого определения недостаточно, чтобы описать, как себя чувствует Баки. Этого просто не может быть. Она была там. Он снова увидел её, на причале, идущую к берегу... но сейчас там никого нет, хотя всё искажено и размыто водой. Как это возможно?

— Бак, да ладно. — Стив прикасается к его плечу и настойчиво тянет назад. — Что такое?

Баки так отчаянно пытается понять всё это, что испытывает соблазн спросить Стива, видел ли он что-нибудь снаружи. Однако он этого не делает. Как он вообще начнёт? _Ты заметил женщину на берегу озера? Ту, которую, я почти уверен, когда-то убил за последние семьдесят лет?_

_Я, блядь, сошёл с ума?_

— Ничего, — быстро отмахивается он, заставляя себя сосредоточиться. Боже, его грёбаный мозг... иногда хочется просто стереть весь этот бардак и начать всё сначала. Вернуться в кресло. Чистый лист, готов к программированию. — Ничего. Просто устал, думаю.

Сомнение в глазах Стива говорит о том, насколько мало он верит в это оправдание. Однако он, слава богу, перестаёт волноваться. И не похоже, что это неправда. Физически он в порядке. Он чёртов суперсолдат, он не устает. Но эмоционально? Он чувствует себя немного истощенным, что просто отвратительно жалко. Один намек на флэшбэк или чем бы там это ни было, и он в раздрае.

В конечном счете Стив довольствуется объяснением.

— Ладно, мы можем просто лечь спать. Вряд ли по такой погоде у нас есть большой выбор. Какой-то сонный, грустный вечер.

Так и есть, но Баки слишком взвинчен, чтобы довериться. Дерьмо, которое его мозг тащит наружу, не стоит того, чтобы сдаться.

— Нет, я ещё не хочу. Сейчас всего лишь... сколько? Шесть часов?

— Немного больше шести.

— Не такие уж мы, блядь, старые, — ворчит Баки, снова ложась и прижимаясь к животу Стива. Он хватает его руку металлическими пальцами и снова кладет себе на голову. — Продолжай, — приказывает он и чувствует, что Стив хихикает, хоть и несколько напряжённо. Однако он подчиняется, пропуская пальцы через густые пряди волос Баки, массируя и слегка царапая ногтями кожу головы. — Это кайф.

— Ты неисправим, — замечает Стив, снова поднимая свою книгу.

— Ты говоришь так уже целую вечность, только раньше называл это очаровательным. — На этот раз Стив смеётся более легко, стряхивая с себя последние остатки скованности. Удовлетворённый Баки оттаивает чуть больше. — Кажется, я тоже тебе так делал.

— Иногда.

Баки тянется, стараясь быть томным и грациозным, как кошка. Ему кажется, что он выглядит неестественно.

— Я помню, тебе это нравилось.

— Ага.

 _Когда я заботился о тебе, а не наоборот. Когда ты не боялся, что я прикасаюсь к тебе. Когда я не боялся тебя трогать._ Ну, Баки всегда опасался, и оправданно. Когда Стив был таким маленьким и хилым, с хрупкими костями и почти полным отсутствием жира на теле, способного их защитить, Баки всегда боялся непреднамеренно причинить ему боль, особенно в интимные моменты. И Стив ненавидел это. Сколько раз он огрызался на Баки: «я не сломаюсь, Бак!». Или: «я выдержу, Баки, поэтому двигайся или да поможет мне бог». Или: «Я сам справлюсь со своими драками, Баки. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты заботился обо мне». Как быстро Стив, кажется, забыл, каково это — считаться уязвимым и слабым, будто ты сделан из стекла.

Но всё же, ничего этого Баки не произносит, потому что это было бы несправедливо. И это было до того, как Зимний Солдат нашпиговал тело Стива трёмя пулями.

Он запрещает себе думать и возвращается к телевизору. Шоу уже подошло к моменту, когда судьи выносят вердикты о творениях пекарей и отправляют кого-то домой. Баки не слишком внимательно следил, потому понятия не имеет, у кого тут проблемы, а кому не нужно волноваться. Он снова пытается вникнуть, но это трудно. Мозг не хочет фокусироваться. Он чувствует себя озадаченным и сбитым с толку, ну и, раздраженным.

В какой-то момент Стив встает, чтобы сходить в туалет, и оставляет Баки лежать на диване. Он тонет в тепле, оставшемся от Стива, тяжело вздыхая и пытаясь обуздать всё более гадкое настроение. В телешоу одна из конкурсанток радостно плачет, потому что её торт выиграл. Обычно от таких моментов (как бы не были они глупы) Баки всегда становится лучше. Закаленный в боях, жестокий и избитый, он чувствует, как такие безумные мелочи облегчают груз на сердце.

Но не сейчас. Он не знает, почему так завелся. Неугомонная энергия расползается мурашками по коже, и её трудно игнорировать. Он чувствует, что должен делать что-то иное, чем просто лежать и бездельничать, наблюдать за выпечкой, как какой-то грёбаный бесполезный зануда, и позволять Стиву заботиться о себе. Он этого не заслужил. Зимний Солдат он, и он заслуживает тюрьму за то, что сделал. Или смерти.

Нет. Он не может так думать. Эллис оправдала его. Общественность простила его. Мстители приняли его. И Стив любит его. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы легко принять это и наслаждаться простой жизнью. Ничего плохого.

Поэтому он, наконец, выдыхает и решает больше об этом не думать.

А потом грохочет гром. Он низкий, резкий и внезапный, и Баки резко открывает глаза. Шоу всё ещё продолжается, так что он пропустил не больше пары секунд. Стив всё ещё не вернулся. Это не имеет значения. Может быть, оставить сегодняшний день в прошлом — не такая уж плохая идея.

Он хочет сесть и дотянуться до пульта, чтобы выключить телевизор, когда вспыхивает молния. Что-то снова мелькает на периферии зрения, он резко разворачивается и чуть не начинает кричать.

_Она прямо там._

Прямо за сраным окном под дождем. Девушка. Она стоит напротив, между ней и стеклом не больше дюйма. Вода стекает по ней и лужей собирается на траве. Ночная сорочка и волосы липнут к коже, пропитаные водой. Он может видеть всё: изгибы бёдер и груди, линию ног, даже очертания нижнего белья. Выражение лица пустое, глаза слепы, рот раскрыт, лицо бледное, восковое и мёртвое.

— Святое дерьмо, — всхлипывает Баки, сползая с дивана. Сердце несётся вскачь, оглушающе колотится в ушах, когда он, шатаясь, отступает. Может быть виной его дрожь или шум, когда он ударяется ногой о журнальный столик, но что бы то ни было, её тусклые, пустые глаза мигают и внезапно фокусируются на нём. Выражение лица становится злым, и вдруг появляется кровь. Белая ночная рубашка темнеет над левым плечом. Правое бедро. Живот. Грудь. Она пялится с ненавистью в глазах, а кровь всё льётся, бежит по её рукам и ногам, окрашивая лужу воды в багровый. За секунду белая сорочка становится красной.

Это ужасно. Он таращится на неё. Она пристально смотрит в ответ. Затем она поднимает руки, открывает рот и кричит, стекло разбивается и кровь струями бьёт из её рук, затопляя гостиную, Баки тоже кричит и...

— Что происходит?

Баки вырывается из кошмара. Он задыхается от захлёстывающего ледяного ужаса, резко оборачивается и обнаруживает Стива, стоящего в нескольких шагах. Сбитый с толку и побледневший, Баки смотрит назад и обнаруживает, что окно нетронуто, и никакой крови нет. Гром грохочет снова, с силой барабанит дождь. Она ушла.

_Она ушла._

— Баки?

Баки даже не может начать _думать_. Он чувствует тошноту и резь в животе, из-за прилива адреналина комната вращается перед глазами. Сердце колотится так сильно, что грудь болит. Он переводит взгляд со Стива на окно, в точности такое, каким оно и должно быть, хотя этого быть не может, учитывая, что только что произошло. _И какого чёрта она была там, я знаю, что она была, я знаю…_

— Ты видел…

Стив кривится. Баки чувствует что дрожит, чувствует липкий пот под рубашкой; он может представить, каким выглядит напуганным. И это чертовски глупый вопрос, потому что очевидно, что Стив ничего не видел. Очевидно, что _ничего не произошло._

— Видел что? — Спрашивает Стив, протягивая руку. — Господи, да ты трясёшься.

Баки отшатывается, пока Стив не прикоснулся к нему. Мысль, что кто-нибудь дотронется до него прямо сейчас...

— Я в порядке.

В глазах Стива вспыхивает боль.

— Бак?

 _Собери своё чёртово дерьмо_. Баки умудряется справиться с дрожью в дыхании. Это нереально. Совершенно нереально. _Твой грёбаный мозг тебя мучает_. Что-то пытается выйти из темноты. Это хороший способ подумать об этом. Из той тёмной части его души, где находятся до сих пор непонятые и испорченные Гидрой воспоминания, которые не смогла достать Ванда и не смог помочь врач, которые даже он не может раскрыть... что-то приближается из темноты.

— Баки, боже, поговори со мной.

Неприкрытая боль в голосе Стива заставляет взять себя в руки. Он улыбается, избавляется от смутной паники, все ещё пробегающей по венам.

— Знаешь, наверное, ты прав. Пойдём спать.

***

Только он не может спать. Дождь всё ещё идет, и обычно тяжёлая дробь по крыше башни успокаивает. Но не сейчас. Дождь силён, и он будто видит его внутренним взором. Смешанный с кровью, превращающийся в кровь, и она, смотрящая, кричащая и осуждающая его.

_Господи, что я с ней сделал?_

Он лежит на спине, сложив руки на животе, и размеренно дышит. Пытается не думать. Определенно пытается не смотреть за огромные окна, но терпит неудачу и поглядывает на них снова и снова. Сейчас за ними адски черно, луна и звезды скрытыми за густыми облаками. Иногда мелькают молнии, и это хуже всего. Они освещают озеро, делают из деревьев монстров, превращают теперь знакомые тени их спальни в гротескные угрозы. Баки одеревенел от ужаса, но не может его стряхнуть, не может освободиться.

_Что я наделал?_

Стив лежит рядом, повернувшись на бок. Обычно они спят как один гигантский осьминог — переплетясь руками и ногами, Баки утыкается лицом Стиву в спину, или же Стив обхватывает его бёдра, как раньше в Бруклине. Обычно им удобно и тепло, они сцеплены друг с другом — физически и эмоционально. Теперь между ними складки пустых простыней и смятое одеяло. Это неудобно, болезненно, и Баки не знает, что сильнее: страх, что он посмотрит на улицу только за тем, чтобы увидеть девушку, или чувство вины за то, как сейчас относится к Стиву. Стиву, который определенно не спит, хотя всё равно пытается. Стиву, который, скорее всего, испугался до чёртиков.

Стиву, который просто хочет ему помочь.

_Не уверен, что заслуживаю этого._

Тишина гнетущая, грузная, тяжёлая и почти удушающая. Баки хотел бы уловить какой-то шум, что-нибудь, что угодно, только бы разбить её, и одновременно боясь услышать скрип. Боже, он прошёл через ад. Там осталась его рука. Но прямо сейчас? Он боится призрака.

_Их не существует._

Ведь так?

— Мне хочется, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, Бак, — произносит Стив. После долгого времени, проведенного в абсолютной тишине (боже, они лежат, не двигаясь и не разговаривая, вероятно, уже больше часа), его мягкий голос почти оглушает. Баки едва не подскакивает от неожиданности, испуганный взгляд мечется к окну прежде, чем он успевает его остановить. Ничего, кроме смоляной темноты. Почти пропасть. Пустота. Он смотрит в неё. Она там.

Стив вздыхает.

— Да ладно, Баки. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что что-то не так.

— Давай... давай займёмся сексом.

Сначала ответа нет. Баки не может перестать пялиться в потолок, потому что иначе, либо придется смотреть в окно (боже, нет) или на Стива, а его реакции он боится так же сильно, как и того, что может быть снаружи. Затем он слышит, как Стив переворачивается.

— Что?

Баки, наконец, собирает всю твёрдость в кулак и поворачивается к человеку, которого он любит, единственному, которого он когда-либо любил и всегда будет любить.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы занялись сексом

Глаза Стива неестественно блестят в темноте. Кажется, он смутился на пару мгновений и его можно понять. Довольно резкая смена темы.

— Ты уверен? Я имею в виду... когда мы пытались раньше, никогда... ты никогда... — он не знает, что сказать. Баки всё равно слышит. _Ты никогда не мог довести дело до конца, потому что слишком испорчен. И слишком боишься._

_Трус._

Сейчас он не чувствует себя менее испорченным и испуганным. Один жуткий день совершенно невозможного сумасшествия, казалось бы, уничтожил весь прогресс, который, как он думал, совершил на этом фронте. И он просто в ужасе, боится, что Стив хочет его, в ужасе, что не хочет. В ужасе от всего.

— Ты не хочешь? — спрашивает он, пытаясь не звучать так, будто в зависимости от ответа Стива встаёт и садится солнце.

Стив кусает нижнюю губу.

— Конечно, я этого хочу. Боже, как я могу не хотеть. Но я не хочу заставлять тебя.

— Ты не заставляешь меня, — отвечает Баки. — Ты никогда не мог и не стал бы.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно.

— Мне комфортно. — Стив ни на секунду в это не верит. Баки может понять. — Ты … — и теперь вопрос вырывается. Он не может его остановить. Он ближе к поверхности, чем когда-либо. — Ты боишься?

Стив улыбается. Он придвигается, тянется руками к Баки, касаясь его лица.

— Как я могу тебя бояться?

Это успокаивающее дерьмо.

— Ты знаешь, как, — шепчет Баки, и боль внутри ревёт. Громко и жестоко по сравнению с прокатывающимся по дому шумом грома. Весь ужас, который он обычно мог сдержать, обрушивается, сбивая тень хладнокровия. — Боже, Стив, ты знаешь. Ты знаешь лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, что я сделал. Сотни людей. — Улыбка Стива исчезает. — Они все мертвы. И, да, у меня не было выбора, но это всё равно сделал я. — Голос Баки дрожит. — Если Озарение началось…

— Это не так, — уверяет Стив. — Это не так.

— Благодаря тебе. И я выстрелил в тебя. — Руки Баки скользят к животу Стива, к твердой, безупречной коже, где была рана. Раньше он целовал это место. Какое право он имеет это делать, даже прикасаться к Стиву сейчас? — Я выстрелил в тебя, и порезал тебя, и...

— Это был не ты. — Голос Стива мягкий и такой уверенный. — Это была не твоя вина.

— И всё же это сделал я, — снова повторяет он, потому что это правда. Только правда. Уберите реабилитацию, защиту и прощение, и это — то, что останется. — Я всё ещё причиняю тебе боль. Ты знаешь как. Это? — Баки поднимает металлическую руку. — Это оружие, сколько бы Старк его не переделывал и не изменял, суть не изменится. Это всё ещё чёртово оружие.

Стив больше не позволяет ему говорить. Он берет металлические пальцы и тянет их к лицу. Баки не может чувствовать ими так же хорошо, как и живыми, даже со всеми обновлениями Тони, но его мозг стал изобретателен в предоставлении недостающей информации. Какие мягкие, влажные и тёплые губы Стива, когда они обхватывают его пальцы. Его поцелуи почтенны. Благоговейны. Баки не может дышать, сердце наполняется любовью.

— Как я могу бояться тебя, — снова говорит Стив, когда заканчивает. И это не вопрос. — Я люблю тебя.

Сдержанность Баки изменяет ему. Он так отчаянно хочет почувствовать что-то, почувствовать себя хорошо, что бросает предостережения на ветер. Он обхватывает лицо Стива и подтягивает его ближе, врезаясь ему прямо в рот и целуя. Стив опять немного удивлен, но сразу же отвечает, открывает рот и позволяет Баки вести. Баки ведёт. Сначала медленно, хотя прежде они целовались так много раз. Он чувствует себя иначе, когда на горизонте обещание близости, и Баки всё ещё чувствует себя таким неуверенным. Испуганным и недостойным, отчаявшимся добиться принятия.

Отчаявшимся почувствовать себя целым.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Стив улыбается и дергает его на себя.

— Давай, — уверяет он, ложась на спину. — Я доверяю тебе.

Баки ложится на него. Он чувствует себя странно, будто не совсем в своём теле, как будто это всё не реально. Это смутное чувство разъединения возвращается, но его недостаточно, чтобы охладить внезапное желание, горящее внутри. Он чувствует себя диким, полным энергии, и на секунду отстраняется, не давая себе вжаться в Стива. Стив задыхается, откидывая голову назад, показывая длинную линию шеи и вскидывая бёдра прямо навстречу Баки. Боже, если это не приглашение, то Баки и не знает, что. И он хочет принять его. Миллион замечательных воспоминаний: поцелуи Стива, затем много обнаженного горла, следы засосов там же (строго ниже линии воротника, чтобы никто не видел), Стив сверху, в погоне за его удовольствием, рот Стива вокруг его плоти, горячий, как печь, осторожный, но всё более и более уверенный — всё там, на краю сознания. И с ними — дразнящий шепот наслаждения, необходимости быть любимым. Приятно будет чувствовать это снова, не так ли? Позволить себе поддаться так, как хочется? Раньше всё было так просто, так легко. Его тело принадлежало Стиву, а тело Стива — ему, и между ними не было ничего, кроме любви, доверия и преданности. Разве это неправильно — хотеть это вернуть?

_Стив хочет, чтобы я прикоснулся к нему._

Стив, улыбаясь, смотрит на него немного затуманенными глазами.

— Давай, дорогой. Чего ты ждёшь?

_Тогда закончи. Потому что я с тобой до конца._

Воспоминание врезается в него как несущийся бык, затаптывая намёк на решительность и удовольствие. Вдруг он видит Стива — избитого, окровавленного, в ловушке под тяжёлым телом Зимнего Солдата. На авианосце всё вокруг рушится, ломается и горит, а Стив позволил Баки причинить себе боль. Он бросил свой щит. _Он бросил свой щит._

И жизнь Баки в его руках. Металлический кулак готов ударить, металлический кулак, который снова и снова врезается в лицо Стива. Тот, который нажал на курок и ударил ножом по плечу. Желание нанести удар почти невозможно сдержать. Вот что он должен сделать. Убить.

— Баки?

Баки отшатывается от Стива прежде, чем успевает осознать это. Его кулак не занесён, не так ли? Нет. Рука лежит на белом хлопке майки Стива, пальцы растопырены на животе, прямо над пупком. _Там, куда я выстрелил._

Его растущая эрекция увядает в рекордно короткие сроки, когда он срывается с кровати. Стив шокировано садится, но Баки не может сосредоточиться на нём. Нет, он озирается, лихорадочно косясь от окна к окну, выглядывая её. Она здесь? Она заставляет его видеть это?

Нет. Снаружи ничего нет, кроме дождя и теней. Баки трясёт. Он не может дышать.

Комната вращается, и его мозг сбоит. Кожа покрылась чёртовыми мурашками. _Я не собирался бить его. Нет!_

Он не уверен.

Прикосновение Стива заставляет его подпрыгнуть, но Стив силён, и не отпускает руку Баки — руку из плоти и крови. Он стоит прямо рядом с ним.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он. Баки молчит и снова озирается, понимая, что Стив взволнованно смотрит на него, но не может перестать оглядываться, потому что знает, что _она_ существует.

— Баки!

— Что? — огрызается Баки. Жестоко и зло, но он ничего не может поделать.

Стив просто наблюдает за ним, чуть покачивая головой. Последовавшее молчание не назовёшь иначе, кроме как мучительное. Сердце Баки всё ещё шумит в ушах. Он не может заставить свой ум работать достаточно, чтобы о чем-нибудь подумать, что-то сказать. Он знает, что должен объяснить. Но не может.

В конце концов Стив действует сам. Его прикосновение становится нежным, и он дергает Баки на себя, тянет в объятия. Баки напряжён. Он не может заставить себя расслабиться, даже когда Стив неустрашимо сжимает его сильнее. По какой-то причине они всегда чувствуются странно. Простые, безобидные объятия. Это большое тело Стива, огромный размах рук и сильная хватка. Это резкое противопоставление тому, что Баки помнит из жизни в прошлом — маленький Стив, укутанный его руками, устроившийся в его объятиях, едва ли не скрываясь в них. Безопасность и защита.

Он ничего не чувствует, даже когда Стив водит руками вверх и вниз по его спине. Голос тепло и мягко звучит в ухе Баки.

— Давай просто поспим, хорошо? Мы не должны ничего делать.

Это похоже на грёбаный монументальный провал, затмевающий собой все их прочие попытки дойти до секса.

— Нет, — стонет Баки. — Чёрт побери. Блядь…

— Всё в порядке, — шепчет Стив, целуя его щеку, а затем висок. — Это не соревнование. Никаких сроков. Когда ты будешь готов, любимый, и не секундой раньше.

У Баки щиплет глаза. Дьявол, он не собирается из-за этого плакать. Что, чёрт возьми, с ним сегодня?

— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — шепчет он, борясь с собой, чтобы удержать всхлип в горле.

— Не надо, — приказывает Стив. Он чуть отстраняется, обхватывая небритое лицо Баки ладонями. — Не поступай так с собой. Я могу подождать. Я буду ждать как долго, как должен.

— Это может быть долго, — говорит Баки, полностью побежденный.

— Я прождал семьдесят лет, — с кривой улыбкой отвечает Стив. — Ещё пара недель или месяцев ничего не изменят. — Стив мягко целует его, и вся неловкая боль рассеивается, миг за мигом, вдох за вдохом. — Всё в порядке. Правда. Возвращайся в постель.

Баки медлит лишь секунду. Он настолько дезориентирован и запутался внутри, что такая мелочь, как удобство — единственное, что имеет смысл. Поэтому он даёт Стиву направить его обратно к кровати, позволяет потянуть его вниз, оставить на лице мягкие поцелуи, прежде чем укрыть обоих одеялом. Стив ложится рядом с ним и без промедления притягивает в свои объятия.

Снова становится тихо. Баки кладёт голову на правое плечо Стива, а тот обнимает его за спину. Пальцы прослеживают линию позвоночника сквозь футболку, двигаются вверх и вниз. Это должно успокаивать, но по какой-то причине Баки чувствует только дискомфорт. Однако ничего не говорит. Отсюда он может видеть окна и тяжёлую, тяжёлую черноту снаружи. Он смотрит и смотрит. Нет ничего, кроме дождя, толстым слоем воды покрывающего стекла. Дождь, тьма и призраки, преследующие его мысли.

— Знаешь, если хочешь… — Стив не сразу заканчивает фразу. Теперь, кажется, ему неудобно, но через некоторое время он решается продолжить. — Если хочешь, я могу помогать тебе кончить. Иногда. Если это поможет тебе чувствовать себя лучше. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. — Он становится храбрее, беря лежащую между их телами левую руку Баки и переплетая их пальцы поверх своего живота. — Если хочешь. Всё, что захочешь, Бак. Мне ничего не нужно взамен. Если ты боишься, что тебя коснутся... ты знаешь, что я никогда не причиню тебе боль. — Он крепко закрывает глаза. — Возможно... — Стив вздыхает. — Может быть, так мы сможем к этому вернуться.

Глубоко внутри предложение кажется тошнотворным. В той части, которая любит Стива, любит его так сильно, что не может быть настолько эгоистичной, чтобы позволить сделать это для него, независимо от того, сколько раз Стив повторит, что это нормально, и что он хочет. Эта часть терпеть не может только принимать и ничего не давать взамен, не может смириться с собственным разбитым состоянием. Они лучшие друзья, любовники — равные во всём, даже когда никто другой этого не видит. Он не может позволить Стиву сделать это ради него.

Но внутри есть что-то ещё. Что-то тёмное и сломленное, чего не было в последний раз, когда они занимались любовью. Или, может быть, оно было тихо, сладко притягательно — немного порока в нём, который обожал Стив, прикосновения, требовательные и ненасытные, но не больше. Теперь всё смешалось с тем, что поместила в него Гидра. По крайней мере, он боится этого, потому что, когда Стив говорит, что…

Большой палец металлической руки прямо над тем местом, где всадил пулю в живот Стива. Он почти может видеть кровь, видеть шок на лице Стива, падающего на консоль и смотрящего вниз. Он почти чувствует…

_Molodets, soldat._

Это ощущается неправильно. Нездорово. И желанно.

Он качает головой до того, как успевает это обдумать.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив. Он целует Баки в голову. — Просто мысль.

Баки отстраняется, переворачивается на бок и закрывает глаза, пытаясь больше не думать. Теперь он собирается спать. Собирается.

***

Однако он всё равно долго не может заснуть. Стив тоже не спит. Они часами молча лежат без движения, словно оба боятся. Про себя Баки знает. Нет ощущения спокойствия. Нет ничего хорошего. Внезапно всё, что было правильно, снова стало неправильным, всё испорчено и безумно. Баки даже не знает почему. По мере того, как ночь медленно ускользает, он слышит, что дыхание Стива, наконец, выравнивается. За свою жизнь он слушал его столько раз, что чувственная память, пережившая все пытки Гидры, сохранила отчетливый звук, когда Стив засыпает. Убаюканный мягким дыханием Стива, Баки погружается в глубины своего разума, балансируя между бодрствованием и дремотой. Там, в тишине, слышен голос.

_Ты получил приказ, Солдат._

Получил, и это то, что он хочет. Он не уверен, когда это началось. Это никогда не становилось привычкой. Они никогда не позволяли ему хотеть. У него были приказы, и он их выполнял. Механически, точно, без отклонений. Его существование начиналось и заканчивалось приказами. Ничего до и ничего после. Это — то, чему они его обучили, что он делал. Вот, кем он был.

_Он был вне криокамеры слишком долго._

Почему?

_Ты провалил миссию._

Он знает, что сделал.

_Очевидно, что в программировании ошибка._

Он должен бороться. Они куда-то забирают его. Кресло.

 _Да поможет мне Бог._ Молния пронзает его мозг. _Прости мне мои грехи._

Бог не поможет ему. Бог пронзает его. Наказывает его.

_Я сожалею!_

_Думаешь, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь простит тебя? Никто._ Голос Тони, тогда, в начале. Голос, полный боли, горя и гнева, до того как тот понял, что Гидра сделала с Зимним Солдатом. Он продолжал извиняться, но слова застревали в горле, словно колючки. _Ты гребанный монстр._

_Новый кулак Гидры. Новый мировой порядок._

Крики. Кричит женщина. Он тоже кричит. Привязан к креслу. Ему нельзя хотеть. Ему нельзя выбирать. Ему не разрешено что-то иметь.

_Я твой, не так ли, Бак?_

_Да, Стиви. Да. Но успокойся. Не торопись. Никуда не денусь._

Стив сидит сверху, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущению Баки внутри. Это было всегда так медленно, так тяжело для него, и Баки это не нравилось. Ну, ему нравилось, каким горячим и тугим был внутри Стив, но, боже, он был таким худым, и в такие моменты, когда он был голым и дрожал от дискомфорта и усилий, Баки мог сосчитать каждое ребро. Они делали это много раз: Стив контролировал темп и угол, глубину проникновения Баки, и это было умопомрачительно хорошо, однако Баки волновался. Он беспокоился, что это чересчур, что он слишком большой, что у Стива начнётся приступ астмы, или же больное сердце просто его подведёт. Он волновался и всё ещё придерживал Стива за бедра, когда тот, наконец, насаживался своим маленьким телом до упора, прижимаясь задницей к бёдрам Баки.

— Что? – выдыхает Стив, неверно истолковав колебание Баки. — Ты не хочешь меня?

_Я хочу тебя._

— Всё, что хочешь, Бак. Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Такое ощущение, что внутри него есть другой голос, запутавшийся во всех этих воспоминаниях. Низкое шипение. Монстр внутри. Темнота. Он боится этого. _Возьми то, что хочешь._

Он переворачивается. В темноте Стив спит на спине рядом с ним. Мирный. Незнающий. Уязвимый. Тяжелое шипение дождя смывает звук его дыхания. Вода течёт. Баки ломает изнутри, чертовски тяжело и больно. И он не думает, потому что у него есть приказы. В черноте их спальни он быстр и безжалостен, как призрак, вжимая Стива в матрас. Стив просыпается, но уже слишком поздно. Баки уже на нём. Он хватает верх его футболки, разрывая её, прежде чем стаскивает пижамные штаны и боксеры. Он быстр, и поначалу Стив слишком шокирован, чтобы что-то сделать. Эти секунды дорого стоят. Баки стискивает его запястья живой рукой. Хватает за шею, душит, сжимая металлическими пальцами. Он безжалостен, и знает, что делает; знает, как и куда давить, как действовать, чтобы быстро одолеть жертву. Стив борется изо всех сил, но он никуда не денется.

 _Причини ему боль_. Голос внутри звучит всё громче и всё больше напоминает его собственный.

— Не дерись со мной! — рычит он, ещё сильнее сжимая горло Стива, заставляя его вскинуть подбородок и откинуть голову назад. Стив кашляет и хрипит, и Баки жертвует хваткой на руках, чтобы придушить его более эффективно. Даже со своей усиленной мощью Стив не станет (не сможет) причинить ему боль. Он это знает. Стив обещал. _Ты знаешь, я никогда не сделаю тебе больно._

 _Предыдущие отношения цели с Агентом можно эффективно использовать в своих интересах._ Стив стремительно теряет сознание. _Цель бросила щит._

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — отчаянно хрипит Стив. Он отталкивает Баки, но даже теперь не используя всю силу. Он не хочет навредить ему. Он не готов убить его, даже для того, чтобы спасти себя. Даже когда Баки приспускает свои штаны и давит между ног Стива. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого, Баки!

_Цель получает то, что заслуживает._

Это быстро. Жестоко. В первый миг Стив вдыхает достаточно воздуха, чтобы закричать, но теперь молчит, если не считать нескольких рваных, тихих всхлипов. Он сдаётся, подчиняясь происходящему. И оно происходит. Баки не сдерживается, двигаясь быстро и жёстко, яростно душит Стива, злобно проникает в него снова и снова. Внутри Стив так горяч, так сух и узок, даже когда рвётся. Из-за этого Баки больно, но и так хорошо. Власть и контроль. Удовольствие и боль смешиваются, пока он не теряет способность отличить их друг от друга. Он чувствует между их телами кровь, горячую и липкую. Он может втянуть из воздуха её запах. Это подпитывает его, и всё остальное ускользает. Он полностью теряет себя, утопая в суровой, грубой пульсирующей эрекции, вырывающихся изо рта Стива всхлипах, желании обладать... внутри нет ничего, кроме машины, следующей приказам и преследующей своё удовольствие. _Бери то, что хочешь._

Он находит. Берёт. Спустя столько времени, разочарования, тоски и желания, оргазм — нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Он упорно двигается, а потом замирает, позволяет ему поглотить себя. Так хорошо.

_Это — тот, кто ты есть._

Он медленно приходит в себя, покачиваясь на последних волнах оргазма, наслаждаясь им; тело липкое от пота, мягкий член — в теле Стива. Он не может сдержать улыбку, хотя и знает, что не должен чувствовать удовлетворение от своей работы. Потом он смотрит вниз.

Стив всё ещё под ним, прижатый его телом, смотрит на него слезящимися, омертвевшими глазами. Его лицо покраснело, покрылось пятнами от недостатка воздуха и борьбы. В какой-то момент Баки ударил его, ударил сильно и не раз, нарисовал на нём уродливые раны. Может быть, также поцеловал, потому что губы Стива надорванные, мокрые и опухшие, а Баки чувствует во рту привкус слёз и горькой крови. Стив выглядит так же, как и тогда, на хелликариере. Избитый и сломленный, только на этот раз нет клятвы. Никакой веры или надежды. Есть только всхлип:

— Почему?

_Потому что вы принадлежите Гидре, сержант Барнс._

Ярость ослабевает. Голос внутри кричит. Зимний Солдат убивает.

— Тебе не стоило мне доверять, — шипит Баки. Затем заносит металлический кулак, и на этот раз он не останавливается. Он опускается вниз, бьёт, уничтожает. Кровь — как дождь и тьма.

Вода течёт.

Виден свет. Уже утро. Баки открывает глаза. Он лежит лицом в подушку, запутавшись в простынях и одеяле. Долгое время он не мог заставить себя двигаться. Он... он спал? Боже, должно быть, он спал. _Кошмар._ Это должен быть он. _Это был кошмар._

Он дрожит, слабо выдыхая в подушку, мокрую от пота и слёз. Пытается дышать, успокоить стучащее сердце, преодолеть ледяное покалывание паники. Делая это, он всё ещё может слышать звон падающей воды — как включенный кран, из которого бежит поток в раковину или ванну, уже полную до краёв. Он поворачивает голову, в замешательстве прищуривая глаза, когда смотрит в сторону ванной комнаты.

Дверь открыта. Там она в своей белой ночной рубашке. Она всё ещё мокрая, вода капает с неё и растекается по красивой плитке. Спутавшиеся каштановые волосы прилипли к голове и шее, из-за чего она выглядит ещё худее и бестелеснее. Злобно и эфемерно. Она глядит на него мёртвым взглядом. Слишком боясь сделать что-то ещё, Баки просто снова смотрит в ответ. Вода медленным неумолимым потоком перетекает с пола ванной комнаты на твёрдую древесину спальни.

Затем её глаза фокусируются. Там столько ненависти. Так много. Она переводит взгляд на кровать.

Баки тоже.

Стив рядом с ним. Кровь везде. Она запачкала все, пропитав ужасающе красным. Она на простынях. На лице Стива. Его груди. Между ног и бедёр. Кровь. И Стив не двигается. Не дышит. Его глаза открыты, но пусты. Невидящи. Лишены всякой жизни, света и любви. Изнасилован, избит и убит.

_Мёртв._

_Ты убил его._

Баки в ужасе падает с кровати и кричит.

— Баки?

Баки моргает, разворачивается, врезаясь прямо во что-то высокое и тёплое. Стив. Это Стив, сильный, большой и живой. Стив хватает его, тянет ближе, обнимает без секундных колебаний. Баки, наконец, перестаёт сдерживать хрипящее дыхание, жмётся лицом к плечу Стива, открыв рот в беззвучном крике. Стив пахнет так же, как всегда: мужской аромат мыла и чистой кожи. Никакой вони секса или металлического запаха крови. Никакой крови. Руки Баки шарят по голому телу Стива, но на нём ничего — только гладкая, горячая, влажная, свежая после душа кожа.

Душ работает.

Вот что это такое. Душ. Но вывод всё же не может пробиться сквозь дымку ужаса в его голове, и Баки выскальзывает из рук Стива, шатаясь и спотыкаясь, начисто лишённый координации, бредёт в ванную. Дверь открыта, выпуская струи пара — Стив спешил. Он озирается, но она снова исчезла. Тут нет ничего, кроме чистой белой плитки и белого тумана. Встревоженный, он бесцельно крутится вокруг себя, слишком сбитый с толку, чтобы испытать облегчение. Зеркало запотело, но Баки может видеть мутный намек на своё отражение. Грязные каштановые волосы. Мёртвые серые глаза.

Чёрная маска на лице, закрывающая рот и нос. _Зимний Солдат._

Он касается подбородка и не чувствует ничего, кроме кожи и щетины, но всё ещё может ощущать грубую, текстурированную поверхность маски, каппу в зубах, кровь, пот и слёзы…

— Баки? Баки! — зовёт Стив, и он оглядывается назад, видя Стива сквозь туман. Тот быстро надел боксёры, волосы мокрые и дико торчат во все стороны. Его глаза... они яркие и синие. Полные жизни, света и любви. И волнения. И страха. — Что случилось? Ты в порядке? Господи, Бак…

_Это было не реально. Это было не реально. Это не реально, не реально, не реально, не реально..._

_Я этого не делал!_

Но он чувствует вкус крови, удовольствие и власть, которые испытал, удерживая Стива и беря всё, что хочет, что ему нужно, чего он заслуживает.

И этого достаточно, чтобы упасть на липкий пол ванной. Он едва успевает добраться до туалета и поток желчи обжигает горло. Обхватив фарфоровое сиденье, он блюёт. И снова. И снова.

Стив рядом с ним, прижимается к его спине, тянется к волосам, чтобы убрать с лица. Его прикосновение совершенно отвратительно, и Баки хочет уйти, убежать и спрятаться, но не может. Его слишком мутит, ему слишком больно, и всё, что он может сделать — выблёвывать кишки до тех пор, пока адская тошнота не не превратится в сухие, рваные всхлипы.

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает Стив. Баки смутно чувствует, что он тянется к большой ванне, отталкивая занавеску, чтобы отключить душ. Шипение немедленно утихает, рёв плещущейся воды превращается в мягкие, редкие всплески успокаивающихся волн. Затем нежные руки Стива возвращаются, и утешение нарушает оборону Баки. — Всё в порядке, Бак. Эй, эй. Посмотри на меня, дорогой. Можешь посмотреть на меня?

Баки не может. Он не может вынести простой возможности заглянуть в глаза Стива и увидеть там любовь и доверие. Он знает, что если сделает это, то приснившееся ему ужасное извращение вернётся и снова навредит ему. Так что он сжимает веки. Стив не принуждает его, ничего не делает — только тянет ближе, пока Баки практически не сворачивается у Стива на коленях, вжимаясь лицом в его плечо, отчаянно впиваясь пальцами в его спину.

— Всё в порядке, — снова шепчет Стив. — Всё в порядке. Я клянусь. Всё в порядке, Бак. Всё в порядке.

Звук воды, капающей из душа и плещущейся в ванне, невероятно громкий. Ритмичный. Оглушительный. Такой же ровный и тяжёлый, как как его сердцебиение. И вода растекается по полу, собираясь в лужи. Унитаз треснул там, где была его левая рука. Холодная жидкость впитывается в спортивные штаны. Он сопротивляется.

— Спокойно. Всё в порядке. — Стив притягивает его ближе. — Всё в порядке.

Не в порядке. Баки глубже зарывается в руки Стива, спрятав лицо в изгибе его шеи, и тот крепко держит его. Крепче и крепче. Баки плачет, кажется, вечность, и когда он, наконец, открывает щиплющие глаза…

Она там. Он может видеть её через плечо Стива. Она стоит у открытой двери в спальню, просто стоит там. Она ничего не говорит, ничего не делает. Уходит.

— Всё в порядке, Баки. Всё в порядке…

Баки снова закрывает глаза. _Это не так._

***

С большим трудом, но Стив, наконец, поднимает Баки с пола в ванной комнате. Баки чувствует себя ужасно: слабость и отвращение, тошнота, головокружение и озноб от стресса. Он не может говорить, не может ничего, кроме как пытаться сохранить равновесие, когда Стив тянет его вверх и усаживает на опущенное сиденье унитаза. Все в порядке, думает Баки, когда смотрит, как Стив снимает с него спортивные штаны и боксеры. Это происходило раньше — воспоминания или кошмары действительно пронзали его, разрушали, и Стив оставался, чтобы собрать куски. Но никогда не было так плохо.

_Не так._

Стив тих, от него исходят нежные слова, мягкие интонации и любящие прикосновения. Он снимает с Баки майку и берет и несколько полотенец. Баки дрожит, и Стив быстро заворачивает его в дорогой, плюшевый хлопок и собственные руки. Он знает, что делает. Если Баки позволит себе обратить внимание, он сможет увидеть глубоко укоренившийся страх в глазах Стива, несчастное беспокойство. Он не может это признать. Мир нечеткий, далёкий, и он чувствует себя дезориентированным. Но Стив не давит. Он просто шепчет слова утешения, обращается с Баки с величайшим состраданием и заботой. Он снимает с себя нижнее белье и ведёт их в душ.

Звук воды заставляет Баки вздрогнуть, но Стив мягко придерживает, убеждаясь, что он удобно стоит. Может быть, это должно ранить гордость Баки, но, честно говоря, он так шатается, что чувствует себя пьяницей. Его первоначальное отвращение к душу исчезает под горячими каплями. Он чувствует себя хорошо. Чисто. Стив быстро моет его, втирая в волосы шампунь, намыливая тело уверенными, но добрыми руками. Баки опирается на него и на стену и его уносит течением. Больше он не способен ни на что. Он парит в своём сознании и наблюдает, как потоки воды стекают по его телу, по телу Стива, и убегают в сток. Нет никакой крови. Просто прозрачная жидкость с пеной. Больше ничего. Никакой крови.

По ощущениям они находятся там долго, но какая-то часть мозга Баки всё ещё функционирует, и он понимает, что это не так. Стив выключает воду, и Баки сразу же начинает дрожать сильнее. Стив быстро хватает полотенца, обернув одно из огромных, роскошных полотен вокруг тела Баки, затем мягко промокает его волосы. Сам он быстро и небрежно стирает с кожи капли воды, прежде чем ведёт Баки обратно в их спальню.

Чертовски _шокирует_ видеть постель с плотной серой простынёй, тёмно-синим одеялом, серыми и синими подушками _Никакой крови_. Никаких признаков ужасного нападения. Это не реально. Баки продолжает говорить повторять это, и тратит на шёпот все силы. А сил у него столько же, сколько у мокрой тряпичной куклы, так что Стив одевает его в чистую пижаму. Сам он натягивает джинсы и футболку, но не уходит. Баки думает, что окончательно сломается, если Стив сейчас от него уйдёт.

Но, конечно, он не уходит, потому что не знает, что Баки сделал с ним, и потому что он Стив. Что-то подсказывает Баки, что даже если бы Стив знал, то не стал бы даже думать от него отказываться. Стив практически сжёг мир, чтобы найти его и вернуть после падения Гидры. Стив позволил ему вырваться раньше, когда воспоминания и кошмары стали жестоки. Стив стоял перед всем миром и защищал его. И Стив перестал быть Капитаном Америкой, отказался от своего щита. Бросил щит, пусть Баки и избил его.

Стив перестал драться, позволил Баки... позволил ему... Боже, он даже думать не может о том, что ему снилось. Гнусное, отвратительное удовольствие. Это всё, что он может сделать, чтобы снова не спровоцировать тошноту.

Стив, кажется, чувствует его страдания. Без дальнейшего промедления он ложится к нему в постель. Он понятия не имеет, что это означает теперь, что значит для Баки или что должно значить для него, но почему-то медленно и осторожно, аккуратно ложится на бок, укладывая Баки, а после снова натягивает на них одеяло.

— Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, — шепчет он в ухо Баки. Баки закрывает глаза от горькой, горькой иронии. Стив целует его в шею, мягко убирая волосы в сторону. — Спи. Ты сразу почувствуешь себя лучше, как только поспишь.

Сейчас Баки так эмоционально вымотан и сломлен, что сон приходит удивительно легко. Глубокий, без сновидений, и когда он просыпается позже, в одиночестве, день по-прежнему серый, но ярче. Все становится легче. Иначе. Как будто она перестала существовать в его мозгу. Как будто её присутствие исчезло.

Что это за хрень такая? _Её присутствие._ Такого не бывает. Призраков не существует. Если он прав, и он убил эту девушку, значит, она мертва, и этого не может быть. Это похоже на первую твердую, осознанную мысль, которая пришла к нему с тех пор, как он увидел... всё, что увидел вчера в городе. От этого он чувствует себя сильнее, как будто и не сходит с ума. Он видит что-то, видит во сне то, что не является реальным.

Ободренный этим, он поднимается с кровати и идёт в ванную. Чистит зубы, избавляясь от мерзкого привкуса во рту и проходится расческой по беспорядку в волосах (которые высохли и спутались, пока он спал). Затем он смотрит в зеркало и видит... Ну, себя. Своё лицо. Небритая челюсть, каштановые волосы и глаза. Хмуро поджатые губы. Он немного бледный, глаза покраснели, под ними чернильные синяки и, возможно, они немного пусты, но это просто он. Он чувствует себя самим собой, тем человеком, которым собирался стать до вчерашнего дня.

Может быть... может быть всё нормально.

Он возвращается в спальню. Стив опредёленно спустился вниз; нормальный человек не услышал бы, но до Баки доносится тихий звон посуды на кухне. И он чувствует запах кофе. Снаружи так чертовски серо, в небе нависли тяжёлые облака, поэтому трудно точно сказать, какое сейчас время дня, но внутренние часы Баки чётко указывают на поздний завтрак. Возможно, ранний день. Он делает глубокий вдох и находит одежду: тренировочные штаны и черную, заношенную и застиранную футболку. Одевшись, он, наконец, чувствует в себе достаточно храбрости, чтобы столкнуться с днём лицом к лицу. Лицом к лицу со Стивом.

Он тихо спускается вниз. Дом снова кажется далёким, холодным и незнакомым. Обычно он не верит в сумасшедшее дерьмо вроде домов с привидениями, но уверен — чувствует, что этот такой. И ему кажется, что он потерял всё, что обрёл тут. Это глупо и смешно, но после последних двадцати четырёх часов кажется очень уместным.

Конечно, Стив на кухне. На газовой плите кипит кастрюля и действительно варится кофе за тысячу долларов. На кухонном острове много мясного ассорти, сэндвичей и свежего хлеба.

— Эй, — приветствует он, пытаясь звучать легко, но терпит эпическую неудачу. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Баки понятия не имеет. _Онемевшим. Напуганным. Пристыженным. Больным._

— Хорошо, думаю.

Стив, кажется, принимает это за чистую монету.

— Хочешь пообедать? Я разогреваю остатки с прошлого вечера.

Баки переводит взгляд от лица Стива к столешнице. Из баночки с майонезом торчит нож, стоит тарелка с салатом и нарезанным перцем. Сыр, индейка и ветчина. Внутренности томатов разбросаны по всей разделочной доске, окрашивающие её в водянистый красный, а руки Стива влажны от них. Глаза Баки прослеживают линии его пальцев и углы запястий, когда он кладет кусочки на бутерброды, и вдруг изо всех сил борется с возвращающимися воспоминаниями о том, каково было туго сжимать эти запястья, так крепко, что ощущался треск костей. Такое чувство, что за плотиной его контроля наводнение, натиск ярких, ужасных воспоминаний. Он не может отпустить их.

Поэтому он кивает, садится и молится, что еда успокоит его бунтующий желудок. Приятно, что Стив снова тихо улыбается, ставя перед Баки тарелку с бутербродом. Затем он идет к плите, хватая пару чашек из кухонных шкафов.

— Всю неделю будет идти дождь, — комментирует он, когда подносит к кастрюле половник. — Я ненавижу такие дни. Так чертовски тоскливо.

Баки не так смел, чтобы выглянуть наружу — слишком напуган, чтобы смотреть. Не то, чтобы это было важно. Непохоже, что внутри дома менее опасно и пиздецово, чем снаружи. Поэтому он склоняется над своей тарелкой, пряча металлическую руку поближе к груди, а живую вытягивая вперёд и кладя на столешницу в попытке выглядеть более расслабленным и непринужденным. Дерьмовое прикрытие, и он знает, что Стив не поверит.

Однако, чтобы наконец-то начать разговор, Стиву требуется время. Он приносит две миски супа и садится на стул слева от него. Затем прячет взгляд в своей собственной еде. Это так чертовски неудобно, что Баки вряд ли выдержит. Он просто смотрит на свой обед, слишком потерянный и неуверенный, что способен на что-то столь сложное, как глоток. Несмотря на расстояние, он чувствует Стива, как будто напряжение и неопределенность реальны и могущественны сами по себе. Баки хочется бежать, кричать, прятаться. А Стив даже и половины произошедшего не знает, ни малейшего понятия о том, что ему привиделось.

_Господи._

В конце концов, жалкая тишина становится слишком давящей. Стив вежливо жует, глядя на нетронутый обед Баки, прежде чем слегка откидывается назад. Проглотив, он вздыхает.

— Итак... мы собираемся об этом поговорить?

Баки тоже дрожаще вздыхает. Он старается не сердиться. Стив ни в чём не виноват. Чёрт, он даже не уверен, что произошло (что пиздец как иронично, учитывая, насколько его перекорёжило внутри). Этого разговора не избежать. Он не может просто закрыться от Стива. Он тоже не может врать. Он должен Стиву и слишком сильно любит его, чтобы так обидеть. Стив пережил каждый шаг выздоровления вместе с ним; почему бы и не этот?

— Я, кхм... мне приснился кошмар.

— Ага, — говорит Стив, потому что это очевидно. Он ждет, когда Баки продолжит. Баки молчит, потому что он — чёртов трус. — Не хочешь рассказать, о чём он был?

Стены комнаты давят, и Баки зажмуривается. Это всё, что он может сделать, чтобы держать себя в руках. Малейшее признание этой тьмы внутри него — это слишком.

— Я... — Он не может этого сказать. Не может. — Я причинил тебе боль. — Объяснение кажется недостаточным. Он смотрит на Стива, пытаясь оценить его реакцию, но у того лице нет ничего, кроме святого сострадания. У Баки сжимается желудок. — Ужасную, — шепотом добавляет он.

Взгляд Стива кажется невыносимо тяжёлым. Баки едва ли может поднять голову и определенно не может встретиться с ним глазами. Тишина — это наказание. И он знает, что Стив не винит его, не стал бы, даже если бы узнал ужасную правду, но трудно убедить своё сердце. Он чувствует себя грязным, испорченным, неправильным — до самых глубин своей сути. Он поступал неправильно, жил кошмарами, но никогда они не были столь ужасны.

Что он сделал, чтобы это заслужить?

— Ты бы не стал, Бак. – Из-за шума крови в ушах, он едва слышит мягкую уверенность Стива. 

— Ты это знаешь. Не так ли? — Он кладёт руку на металлическое плечо Баки.

Баки отворачивается.

— Нет, — шепчет он, борясь со слезами. _Тебе не стоило мне доверять._

— Эй, Бак. Баки, посмотри на меня. — Так же, как и в ванной, голос Стива требует послушания, независимо от того, насколько он нежный и любящий, и Баки находит, наконец, силы поднять взгляд, чтобы встретить глаза своего любовника. — Ты больше не Зимний Солдат. Нет. И ты никому не навредишь. — Баки вздрагивает. — Не навредишь. — Стив хмурится, всё ещё не понимая. — Это из-за вчерашнего? Из-за того, о чём мы говорили?

В некотором смысле, это выход, способ спрятаться.

— Да. Да, возможно. — Но из-за лжи ему становится ещё хуже, и он качает головой. — Нет. Нет, я ... Я не знаю.

— Бак? — Стив снова прикасается к его плечу, и в этот раз Баки умудряется сохранять самообладание, чтобы не стряхнуть его руку. — Давай. Ты знаешь, я не стану судить тебя или хуже о тебе думать.

Боже. Это шанс все объяснить. Он знает, что должен, независимо от того, насколько это безумно и глупо. Тем не менее, он колеблется ещё несколько секунд, потому что не может построить в своей голове фразу, после которой не будет звучать как полный гребаный псих. В конце концов он просто бросается в омут.

— Вчера, когда мы были в городе, я подумал, что... ну, я видел Джона.

— Да, ты говорил, — говорит Стив, но его тон не в последнюю очередь раздражает.

— Это... он был не один. С ним был кто-то, но... черт, это невозможно. — Стив в недоумении морщит лоб. Баки наблюдает за ним, прежде чем признаёт, что нужно сказать больше. — Рядом с ним стояла девушка. Она просто смотрела на меня, и я тоже пялился на неё, и я... Я знаю, что это безумие, Стив. Я знаю! И я знаю, что схожу с ума или типа того, но я просто... не могу объяснить.

Стив всё ещё не понимает.

— Не можешь объяснить что?

Нет смысла во лжи. Баки вздыхает и собирается с силами.

— Я знаю, что она мертва.

— Ты знаешь, что она мертва? — с сомнением повторяет Стив. Баки не реагирует, глядя на миску остывшего супа. — Как ты... Ох. — Ему не нужно говорить. Это ужасно, мучительно очевидно. _Я знаю, что она умерла, потому что убил её_. Стив медленно выдыхает. — Как?

Баки кусает внутреннюю часть щеки, пока не ощущает вкус крови. Он чувствует себя нелепо взволнованным.

— Я не знаю. Я больше ничего не помню. Я просто знаю, что она мертва. Я не могу сказать, почему, или когда, или кто... я не могу сказать тебе ничего, кроме как то, что она умерла, но я видел её на улице вчера, здесь, и с тех пор… происходит всякое странное дерьмо.

— Странное дерьмо? — Стив косится на него, пытаясь понять. — Подожди, ты видел что-то ещё?

Баки кивает. Сказал “А” — говори и “Б”.

— Я мог бы поклясться, что прошлой ночью она была на нашем дворе.

Глаза Стива расширяются.

— На нашем дворе?

— Да. — Баки склоняет голову к окнам, но все еще не может заставить себя смотреть на них. — У озера. И когда я увидел её снова, она была прямо за домом. По другую сторону окна. — Образ той девушки, до костей вымокшей под дождем, смотревшей на него сквозь стекло… — она была покрыта кровью. — Стив ничего не говорит. — А потом, после кошмара я...

— Это невозможно. — Теперь говорит Стив, и сказано это самым уверенным его тоном. Баки знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы не услышать сомнений. И не видеть его в беспокойных глазах Стива и бледном лице. — Я ничего не видел.

— Конечно, нет, — твёрдо говорит Баки. — Не ты её убил.

— Она злится. — Он ничего о ней не знает (не совсем), но это он знает. — Очень злится.

Стив в ужасе, и ни на секунду этого не скрывает. Между ними кроется негласный подтекст. Затем он качает головой.

— Призраков не существует. Злых духов или ещё чего. Они не существуют.

Баки оценивает его измученными, печальными глазами.

— Ты уверен?

Рот Стива остаётся открытым, будто он собирался сказать больше, а потом медленно закрывает его. Он не спешит говорить, потому что знает, что Баки прав. То, что они видели и делали, невероятные и непредсказуемые жизни, которые они прожили... приходящие на землю инопланетяне и боги, злые ученые, чьи мозги переселены в компьютер. Монстры ярости и люди, которые могут двигать вещи силой мысли. Суперсолдатская сыворотка. Боже, оба они должны были погибнуть несколько десятилетий назад, но из-за такой херни они тут. Неужели так трудно поверить, что призраки могут быть реальным? Неужели это значит покинуть границы возможного и слишком глубоко уйти в сферу нереального?

Не для Баки. Не после вчерашнего.

Долгая минута молчания. Такое чувство, что она тянется бесконечно долго, и Баки просто дрейфует в ней. Затем Стив качает головой, отталкивая полусъеденный обед, будто вдруг попробовал нечто мерзкое.

— Мы должны вернуться в комплекс.

Баки так шокирован, что даже не может осознать.

— Да?

Стив качает головой.

— Ванда сказала, что это может произойти. Врачи тоже. Твой мозг исцеляется, воспоминания могут прийти из ниоткуда, и они могут быть сильными и расстраивающими.

— Да, но...

— Кто сказал, что они не могут принести флешбэки?

Баки хмурится.

— У меня были флешбэки, Стив. Ты знаешь, что да, у тебя они тоже бывали, и, поверь мне, это другое.

Стив не сдается.

— Тогда галлюцинации. Я не знаю. Что-то происходит в твоей голове. — Баки закрывает глаза и смотрит в сторону. Это то же самое объяснение, которое он сказал себе вчера, и от Стива оно звучит так же неубедительно. Не так, как раньше. Когда он боролся с тьмой в течение последних шести месяцев, слова Стива были так сильны. Теперь они просто… Их недостаточно. Баки не знает, что страшнее: идея о том, что это реально, и какой-то призрак преследует его, или вера в то, что это не так, и он просто теряет гребаный рассудок, потому что все сотворённые Гидрой мерзости, наконец, добрались до него. Оба выбора ужасны.

Пальцы Стива скользят по руке Баки, тёплые и сильные, и тот вздрагивает. Стив грустно улыбается.

— Мы не должны оставаться здесь. — Он скользит большим пальцем по костяшками пальцев Баки, прежде чем потянуть руку ближе. Он целует её, тянет к себе, и Баки едва может это выносить. — Не обязаны.

Баки вздыхает, достаточно беря себя в руки, чтобы запротестовать. Он даже не знает почему.

— Нет, Стив. Брось.

— Нам ведь не запретили возвращаться, — приглушенным тоном продолжает Стив. — Мы не возвратимся в команду и не будем снова драться. Это не то, что я имею в виду.

— Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. У меня что-то вроде…— _психического расстройства_. — ...эпизода, думаю, и ты хочешь, чтобы психиатры, врачи, Ванда с Вижном и кто-то там ещё убедились, что я не долбанный псих.

— Ты не чокнутый, — быстро реагирует Стив, — но ты должен признать, что это произошло быстро и внезапно. Раньше у тебя были кошмары, но даже я мог сказать, что тот, что был у тебя прошлой ночью, был сильнее и страшнее обычного. — Боже всемогущий. Баки сглатывает подступившую к горлу свежую жгучую желчь. — Я просто... я...

— Волнуешься, — заканчивает Баки, стараясь не выпустить злость и раздражение. — Да, я знаю. Ничего нового, верно? — Горечь в голосе звучит ужасно, даже для него. Стив наблюдает за ним с несчастным, расстроенным взглядом. Прежде, он успевает сказать что-либо ещё, Баки продолжает. — Призраки не настоящие, так? Значит что-то спровоцировало это. Мне не нужен профессионал, чтобы это понять. Я облажался, Стив. Это не изменится только потому, что мы сбежали от всего.

Стив морщится от такой прямоты.

— Знаю.

— Я не хочу возвращаться. Это как... — он вздыхает от этой повторяющейся логики. — Сдаться, чтобы тебя поимели.

— «Заёбано до неузнаваемости», верно? – слегка улыбнувшись говорит он.

Это отпускает боль и Баки дышится легче.

— Да, тогда мы тоже не сдавались. — Сколько раз Коммандос сталкивались с дикой, бессмысленной ситуацией? Заёбано до неузнаваемости? Вот как он себя чувствует сегодня утром. Он не признаётся. Он вздыхает, высвобождая руку, чтобы потереть глаза. — Я не знаю. Я чувствую, что, возвратившись в Нью-Йорк, не смогу этого получить. Что я вообще вряд ли могу что-то сделать.

— Это неправда, — твёрдо заявляет Стив. Баки поворачивается к нему только для того, чтобы увидеть этот искренний огонь в его глазах. — Иногда поставить себя на ноги — _большее_ , что ты можешь сделать. Послушай кого-то, кого часто сбивали с ног.

Баки знает, что это правда. Он видел, как Стив выживал несмотря на мизерные шансы, преодолевая больше препятствий, чем любой, кого он когда-либо знал. Когда они были детьми, казалось, в этом была вся жизнь Стива: борьба после борьбы. От постоянного плохого самочувствия до нищеты и смерти матери, от хулиганов в глухих переулках до социального остракизма, когда каждый снова и снова говорил, что он ничего не стоит. Стив никогда не позволял достать себя. Это — одна из вещей, которая привлекла Баки к Стиву, когда они были маленькими детьми, когда они едва ли были друзьями. Внутри Стива — огонь, такой красивый огонь, и он горит так ярко, что проливает свет и надежду на всех вокруг.

Разве удивительно, что из-за этого он чувствует себя недостойным?

Стив вдруг наклоняется ближе, подтаскивая стул, пока не обхватывает Баки руками. Он чувствует себя так хорошо, естественно и знакомо, что кошмар теряет позиции. Зло всегда бессильно против власти Стива, даже если нужно некоторое время, чтобы в войне наступил поворот. 

— Я просто не хочу потерять тебя снова, — тихо говорит он. — Однажды это случилось. Я никогда не смогу пройти через это снова. Для меня нет ничего важнее, чем ты и твое счастье. Так что если что-то не так, мне нужно это исправить.

Баки расслабляется в руках Стива, упираясь головой о его голову. 

— Ты не можешь исправить всё, Стиви. Никогда не мог. — _Ты не сможешь стереть прошлое. Не можешь смыть кровь с моих рук. Не сможешь исправить то, что они сделали со мной. Не сможешь изменить то, что я сделал._

_Ты не можешь исправить мою суть._

Стив отвечает не сразу. Затем тёплые мягкие губы касаются виска Баки. 

— Может и нет, — шепчет Стив, — но я никогда не перестану пытаться. Если ты хочешь остаться здесь, мы останемся, нет — уедем. Мы можем попробовать где-нибудь ещё или вернуться на некоторое время. Есть и другие варианты, понимаешь? Слишком рано принимать окончательное решение.

— Это не так, — возражает Баки. — Я хочу этого. Хочу с тобой. Я хочу тебя.

— Боже, Бак, я с тобой. Тебе не нужно об этом беспокоится.

Не успев подумать о том, что делает, Баки поворачивает голову и находит губы Стива, припадая к ним поцелуем. Это мило и знакомо, так далеко от ужасного извращения, которое он видел во сне. Это хорошее, исцеляющее чувство. Наконец Стив отстраняется и легко вздыхает. 

— Может быть, ничего не происходит. Сработал какой-то триггер, и мы будем работать над этим вместе. Мы не должны бежать обратно в Нью-Йорк. Извини.

— Господи, Стив, ты не должен передо мной извиняться. — _Ты не представляешь, что я сделал с тобой._

— Всё будет хорошо, ладно? — Говорит Стив. — Мы с этим разберемся. Просто ещё один шаг.

— Да, — соглашается Баки и тоже вздыхает. Может быть, он в это поверит. — Да, возможно.

_Нет никакого призрака._

Стив улыбается, и они снова целуются, и снова это так хорошо, так чисто и драгоценно, что Баки почти может забыть, что сделал.

Почти.

***

И наверное, Стив _прав_. Может быть, всё это пустяк. Кажется таким маловероятным, но, как вчера подумал Баки, определенно возможным. Повреждение мозга не обошло его стороной. Семьдесят лет стирания памяти, электрошока, который травмировал мозговые доли и выжег нервные пути, промывания мозгов, программирования и перепрограммирования... это вне всяких сомнений оставило свой след. Так что возможно — только возможно, что ему всё привиделось, и сон был... это его собственное воображение мучает его. Воспоминания могут это сделать. Мучения и пытки — персональная форма самобичевания души. И, может быть, всё это закончится так же неожиданно и таинственно, как и началось.

Помогает, что в остальное время дня в доме тихо. Снаружи то медленный, меланхоличный дождь, то ливень, так что никуда не денешься. Баки не слишком переживает. Он всё ещё боится: каждого странного звука и странной тени. Он напряжен, желудок крутит, кожа холодна и зудит из-за чувства непрекращающейся тревоги. Однако не происходит ничего, достойного таких переживаний. Он больше не видит девушку, ни внутри дома, ни снаружи. Из воздуха исчезло вязкое ощущение нереальности, и всё кажется таким же, как в последние несколько недель. Нормальным. Тихим. Новая жизнь, которую он (они) и хотели.

Возможно.

К полудню Баки наконец-то начинает расслабляться. В основном он провёл большую часть дня, в комнате развлечений, смотря телевизор и на дождь за окном. Так убиваешь время, когда ожидаешь очередного удара. Стив сидит рядом с ним на диване, но в отличие от предыдущего вечера, держится на расстоянии. Баки не возражает. Он чувствует себя лучше, даже появляется некий намек на нормальность и ночной кошмар отступает всё больше и больше, но он словно хищник в тени; если Баки настолько наберётся смелости, что полностью повернется к нему спиной, он нападёт.

Стив тих. Они мало разговаривают. Опять же, так лучше. Баки не чувствует желания поболтать, и любой разговор, вероятно, выйдет неловким и напряжённым. Стив продолжает смотреть на него, вероятно, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке и не упадёт с грёбаного кресла. И снова всё нормально. Баки не уверен, что сейчас доверяет своему уму и чувствам. Он уверен, что пиздецки себе не доверяет, поэтому Стив наблюдает за ним, пока он следит за сверхъестественными событиями... Ну, это хреново, но терпимо.

Скоро настанет время ужина. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Стив. Он встает и потягивается, футболка слегка задирается, открывая полосу бледной, безупречной кожи над низко сидящим поясом джинсов. — Не слишком увлекайся грилем. — Он морщится, кивая на дождь. — Или иди сам.

— Всё, что захочешь, — автоматически отвечает Баки. Он вглядывается в стену дождя, но не может рассмотреть даже озеро.

Стив упирает руки в бока и смотрит на него сверху вниз. 

— Что _ты_ хочешь?

Чёрт Баки подери, если знает. 

— Мне всё равно. Ты выбирай.

На мгновение, Стив просто пялится. 

— Я выбираю, да? Тогда я выбираю, чтобы ты сделал ту штуку с яблоком, о которой без конца говорил вчера утром.

Мысленно Баки ёжится. 

— Штука с яблоком? Ты имеешь в виду яблочный пирог? Ради бога, Роджерс. Какая из тебя американская икона?

Шутка улетает в никуда.

— Очень смешно, Барнс. Пошёл.

Очередное оправдание всплывает прежде, чем он успевает подумать. 

— При условии, что я, чёрт возьми, знаю, что делать, это займёт пару часов, а я не знаю.

— И? У тебя на сегодня куча планов? — Стив протягивает Баки руку. — Мы можем позволить себе испортить его и сделать это снова. Время есть. Так что давай. Я помогу.

Баки смотрит на протянутые пальцы Стива. Затем переключает взгляд на лицо. Стив явно не собирается отступать от цели. Баки, если честно, не чувствует ни малейшего энтузиазма. Еще даже до всех неприятностей, вчера у него было мало мотивации. Теперь она улетучивается еще быстрее.

Однако он не хочет разочаровывать Стива. Никогда не мог и уж точно не сейчас. И, может быть, Стив прав. Сидеть здесь, боясь того, что происходит внутри или снаружи дома, или внутри и вне головы… это будет только угнетать его и сводить его с ума. Так что, возможно, цель оправдывает средства. И, может быть, если получится, это поможет рассеять часть напряжения между ними, растворить горе и ужас Баки.

Кажется, это может стать темой дня.

Во всяком случае, он позволяет Стиву стащить себя с кресла, выключить телевизор, и отвести на кухню. Пока Стив подталкивает его в ожидании списка ингредиентов для теста, Баки тянет время, но Стив настырен, а ещё он светлый и смешной. Довольно скоро на стойке лежит всё, что им нужно: мука, соль, сахар и сливочное масло. Тогда встаёт вопрос, как смешать всё это, чтобы сделать тесто.

— Знаешь, — говорит Стив, работая над смесью в миске. Баки по одной столовой ложке добавляет холодную воду. К удивлению липкая, бежевая масса, покрывающая пальцы Стива, действительно похожа на тесто. — Я слышал, что в эти новомодные новые времена можно купить готовое замороженное тесто для пирога.

Баки фыркает. 

— Брось. Я не знаю, кто круче в могиле перекувырнулся: твоя мама или моя.

— Твоя, — решает Стив. — Моя мама всегда стремилась сэкономить время и деньги. Она была бы ужасно рада не делать всё с нуля. А твоя? — Он потирает руки и кривится от покрывающей их вязкой, липкой массы. — У неё бы был припадок. — Стив усмехается. — Готовила лучшее печенье, которое я когда-либо пробовал.

— Вот почему ты практически жил у нас, — говорит Баки с дразнящей улыбкой. — А я-то думал, что ты любил меня.

Стив улыбается. У него плохо получается скрыть облегчение от беззаботных и знакомых подколок.

— Эй, я делаю это ради тебя, не так ли? — Он поднимает руку, покрытую тестом. — Если это не любовь, то я понятия не имею, что это такое.

— Ради всего святого, ты, нытик. Подвинься. — Баки бедром отталкивает Стива в сторону и начинает замешивать тесто настоящей рукой, используя металлическую, чтобы держать миску. Каким-то образом, когда он предполагал стать кондитером (или, по крайней мере, заняться выпечкой в качестве хобби), ему не пришло в голову, что это часто связано с руками, а одна из них не слишком хорошо подходит для работы с сахаром, глазурью и липкими вещами. Мысль о том, чтобы вычищать это дерьмо из пазов металлической руки удручает, так что он старательно держит её в чистоте. — Лучше нарежь яблоки.

Улыбаясь, Стив моет руки и идет в (откровенно оскорбительно огромную) кладовку, чтобы взять купленные накануне яблоки. Через секунду он возвращается с пакетом красных и зеленых фруктов. Те отправляются на стол, а затем он идет к стойке, чтобы взять нож для чистки овощей. Лезвие ловит свет лампы над головой, опасно мерцая, когда Стив кладёт его рядом с пакетами. Баки ловит себя на том, что пялится, а затем смотрит в сторону, возвращаясь к своему тесту.

Стив начинает открывать пакеты и мыть яблоки. 

— Сколько? Очищенные или нет?

— Очищенные. И не знаю. Может, по шесть?

— Кажется, много. — Но Стив вытаскивает столько, сколько предложил Баки. — Лишние мы съедим.

— Я съем всё, что угодно, если там будет достаточно сахара и корицы, — говорит Баки.

Стив поигрывает бровями. 

— Включая меня?

Внутри всё болит, болит и пульсирует. Это все, что он может сделать, чтобы не потерять себя.

— Определённо включая тебя, — говорит он, но не может контролировать себя достаточно, чтобы придать голосу нотки флирта, или поцеловать Стива, или ухватить за задницу, или что-то ещё. Он даже не может смотреть Стиву в глаза.

И вот снова становится неловко тихо. Стив чистит яблоки, бросая кожуру в раковину с мусором. Нож движется быстро, поблёскивая, когда острый край срезает тонкий слой яблока, выявляя сладкие внутренности. Вообще-то, освежёвывая их. Баки игнорирует эту мысль и продолжает работать с тестом, пока оно не начинает держать форму. Затем он освобождает пространство на стойке и немного присыпает мукой. Это требует более мягкого движения; из-за конфликта между его более дерьмовой версией сыворотки и силой бионической руки, он рассыпает муку повсюду. Тем не менее, он покрывает тонким слоем поблескивающую поверхность гранита и плюхает на неё влажный шарик теста, из-за чего мука разлетается ещё больше.

Он всё ещё молчит, но так лучше. Стив чистит и режет яблоки, скидывая куски в миску, а Баки замешивает тесто. Они стоят рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы Стив задевал его бедром, вытягиваясь, чтобы выбросить яблочные очистки в мусорку. Замешивание теста странно успокаивает. Как мяч-антистресс? Один из его терапевтов рекомендовал попробовать это для сенсорной стимуляции, когда Баки будет чувствовать беспокойство, страх, злость или что-то огорчающее в целом. Он никогда не пользовался этим советом, но сейчас думает, что, может быть, стоило. Напряжение уходит, и он чувствует себя лучше.

Как только тесто приобретает, как он думает, правильную консистенцию (это только догадки и следование указаниям на телефоне), он заматывает его в пищевую плёнку и закидывает в холодильник. Когда он возвращается к кухонной стойке, чтобы разобраться с беспорядком, Стив смотрит на него и смеётся. 

— Что? — спрашивает Баки.

— Напомни мне купить тебе фартук. — Баки опускает взгляд на свою чёрную футболку, весь перед которой теперь серый от муки. Он посмеивается, отряхивая её, но ткань достаточно плотная, так что он просто втирает в неё муку. Он сильнее трясёт хлопок, и шлейф муки летит прямо на Стива. — Эй!

— Ты хотел печь, — напоминает Баки.

Стив бросает нож в миску с полунарезанным куском яблока и приближается, чтобы вытереть Баки щёку. 

— Ты выглядишь как мим.

— О, вот так поворот. А ты липкий. — Стив резко вытирает _действительно_ липкие руки о щёки Баки, и тот стонет и отталкивает его назад, вот только Стив тянет его за собой, пока Баки практически не прижимает его к стойке. Они снова целуются, жарче, влажнее, и это тоже хорошо. Сейчас не так уж трудно игнорировать всю эту тьму. Она далека и молчалива, а Стив, очевидно, тайком таскал часть начинки, потому что он на вкус сладкий, как яблоки, и его губы тоже немного липкие. Баки это нравится. Хватаясь за петли джинсов Стива, он подтаскивает его ещё ближе. Кажется немного грубоватым, немного волнующим, но даже это не толкает за черту. Он может быть требовательным со Стивом. Стив может быть требовательным с ним. Это — страсть, веселье и желание, а не власть и доминирование. Так было всегда.

И Стиву, похоже, это нравится; он достаточно отодвигается назад, чтобы Баки, протолкнув колено ему между ног, ощутил эрекцию. Он не может сдержать лёгкого стона при мысли об этом. Может... может, это именно то, что ему нужно. То, что ему снилось прошлой ночью, было рождено разочарованием, и ему нужно разрешить, позволить Стиву сделать себе хорошо и сделать хорошо Стиву. Вернуться к их легкой, сладкой близости. Возможно…

Телефон Стива вибрирует в переднем кармане. Небольшая заминка убивает импульс, Стив разрывает глубокий поцелуй и, предварительно скользнув по рукам Баки, вытаскивает устройство. На секунду Баки думает, что он собирается бросить его на столешницу и вернуться к тому, что они делали, но нет. 

— Мне нужно ответить, — извиняющимся тоном говорит он. — Никуда не уходи.

Разблокировав экран, Стив подносит телефон к уху и быстро уходит из кухни, а Баки остаётся там со своими жаждой, болью и неуверенностью. Он рвано вздыхает, поворачиваясь.

— Алло? Привет, Сэм. — Стив в коридоре. Он всегда забывает, что слух Баки так же чуток, как и его собственный, если не больше. У него за плечами многолетняя практика в качестве снайпера и убийцы, поэтому Баки всё ещё может расслышать конец разговора, хотя он и приглушён. И, конечно, он связался с Сэмом. Конечно. Он, вероятно, сделал это в тот же день, когда Баки пялился в окно, как гребаный кататонический зомби. Баки зло выуживает из миски нож и кусочек яблока, который не закончил резать Стив. — Да, у него всё хорошо, я думаю. Угрюмый. Замкнутый. — Пауза. Баки режет. Он, блядь, ненавидит, когда люди говорят о нём так, будто его не существует. Неважно, что он чувствовал раньше, что он так сломлен, что о нём нужно позаботиться. Прямо сейчас — это как яд, убивающий счастье. — Я не знаю, Сэм. Я понятия не имею. Да. Да, я понимаю это. Я пытался сказать ему, но он не хочет возвращаться.

Ещё одна пауза. Нож очень острый, он легко проходит через мясистые внутренности яблока. Баки режет его мелкие кусочки. 

— Он говорит, что думает, что видел кого-то, но я не знаю... нет. Кстати, Ванда тут? Может, у неё есть какие-то идеи. — Ещё пауза. Баки практически может представить голос Сэма, всегда такой спокойный и уравновешенный. Нож режет всё быстрее и быстрее. Стив вздыхает. — Я бы хотел вернуть его туда, но я не могу... он хочет остаться здесь, Сэм. Я не могу принимать за него решения. И сейчас он в порядке, думаю. Думаю. Но, блядь, я волнуюсь.

Что-то капает на голову Баки. Он испуганно смотрит вверх. Вода течёт по гладкому гипсокартону потолка. Массивное влажное пятно на его нетронутой белизне размером, должно быть, в фут, и жидкость собирается по незримому контуру до тех пор, пока не скапливается над Баки. Потом капает. 

— Какого чёрта? — шепчет Баки, когда ещё одна капля бьёт его по носу. Должно быть, ванная наверху. Боже, он оставил включённым кран в раковине или ванне?

Но по мере того, как он наблюдает, вода капает быстрее. Капли падают на волосы, рубашку. Вода пропитывает потолок, растекаясь по нему, как влажная тень. Распространяется быстрее, чем кажется возможным. Одна из капель попадает на живую руку, в которой он держит нож, и она _тёплая_.

Шокированный, он смотрит вниз и видит, что это кровь. О, боже… Разговор Стива с Сэмом пропадает, приглушенный и далекий. Баки не может больше фокусироваться на нём, потому что сердце снова гремит в ушах, а мозг не может думать. Он наблюдает, как жирные брызги крови разлетаются по руке. Новые капли красного дождя присоединяются к ним, и вскоре вся его рука покрыта кровью, она бежит вниз по ножу в миску. Яблоки, кажется, сморщиваются, когда сосуд наполняется водой и кровью. Они вянут до тех пор, пока не исчезают полностью, словно растворились, и всё, что осталось, — это озерцо рубинового красного.

И отражение Баки. Нет, это не он. Снова маска. Подведённые чёрной краской глаза. Они пустые. Мёртвые. Отражение Зимнего Солдата.

Он задыхается.

— Думаю, пока всё в порядке. Нет причин нестись сюда. Если он говорит, что в порядке, я должен ему поверить. Я доверяю ему. Он этого заслуживает. Так что я просто... да, я буду на связи. Сейчас я просто останусь на месте и буду внимательно следить, но если всё изменится, я позвоню. Да. Да, не волнуйся. Я в порядке. Хорошо, скоро поговорю с тобой, Сэм. Пока.

Звук Стива, завершающего звонок и возвращающегося на кухню, заставляет Баки резко отвести от миски взгляд. Стив уже здесь, убирает свой телефон и возвращается к нему с широкой улыбкой, что косвенно указывает на то, что он не видит ничего плохого. 

— Ты закончил с яблоками?

_У тебя есть приказ, Солдат._

Что-то сдвигается, переворачивается, _разрывается_ внутри него, и он несётся через кухню. Он хватает Стива за горло металлической рукой. Стив совершенно не готов к тому, как Баки нещадно сжимает его шею, и, выворачиваясь, толкает его назад. Он впечатывает его во встроенный холодильник из нержавеющей стали, оставляя вмятину в двери, и запоздало пытается вскинуть руки, чтобы защититься. Слишком поздно.

Баки толкает его ещё сильнее, загоняя колено в живот. Металлическая рука бьёт его затылком о дверь холодильника с силой, достаточной чтобы раздробить череп. Стив падает. Нож плавно перемещается из живых пальцев в металлические, и Баки зажимает свободной рукой рот Стива, заглушая его крики и выворачивая голову в сторону. 

— Ты думаешь, что видишь меня. Ты думаешь, что знаешь меня. Ты ничего не знаешь! — Стив беспомощно всхлипывает, оказавшись в ловушке. — Стоило знать лучше... — Баки отслеживает острым кончиком ножа шею Стива, зловещие ласки плавно спускаются ниже, к его груди и животу. Ненависть возникает из ниоткуда внутри него, вскипая, как кислота, как чистая, расплавленная злоба. Слова снова превращаются в клокочущее шипение. — Не стоило мне доверять.

Глаза Стива в ужасе расширяются, но он ничего не может сделать. Он кричит в руку Баки, когда нож входит в его тело. И снова. И снова. Живот, грудь и бок. Баки бьёт жестоко, дико, без какой-либо точности или сдержанности. Он не останавливается, и кровь льётся, покрывает его руки, его и Стива, горячая жидкость брызжет на ладони, когда Стив давится и хрипит, едва шевелясь, ползёт к нему, но он не останавливается, _режет, и режет и режет.…_

— Да. Да, не волнуйся. Я в порядке. Хорошо, скоро поговорю с тобой, Сэм. Пока.

Тихий голос Стива как сирена. Баки вырывается из кошмара и оказывается все еще на кухонном острове, все еще глядящим в миску, где есть только яблочные кусочки. Нож в руке, но ни он, ни его кожа не покрыты кровью. Вода не капает. Он смотрит вверх и видит, что потолок сух и чист, как и он должен быть. Затем он оборачивается, но холодильник тоже в порядке, на нём нет вмятины от тела Стива. Там нет крови. Ничего страшного, беспокоящего или хотя бы необычного.

Всё это: ярость и приглушенные стоны Стива, ощущение ножа, режущего его тело, рвущейся под лезвием кожи и мышц, и всё льющаяся и льющаяся кровь, такая густая, что он может испробовать её вкус в воздухе...

— Баки?

Он ничего не говорит. Он не может. Он бросает нож, который сжимает так сильно, что болят пальцы, в миску. Потом уходит. Быстрее, чем мог бы быть шаг. Ошеломлённый. Убегающий. _Я не могу._

— Баки? Баки, подожди! Что... Баки!

_Я не могу!_

Она там, прямо за кухней. Она там, будто ждёт его. С неё капает вода и кровь, её молчаливое осуждение словно крик, и Баки слишком напуган, чтобы плакать, когда бросается мимо неё и мчится по коридору.

Она не отпускает его. Дом словно дрожит, содрогаясь, крутится вокруг него, хватая его и таща обратно. Это головокружительно, тошнотворно. Головокружение швыряет его на пол.

Но это не головокружение. Это Стив. Стив, весь в крови, спотыкающийся в коридоре, который сбил его с ног, наконец ударил его. Повсюду огромные мазки красного цвета, на полу и стенах, на кухонной стойке. Позади Стива след, и он волочит левую ногу из-за глубоких ран в бедре. Баки знает анатомию человека, знает, что он истекает кровью благодаря повреждению бедренной артерии. Раны наполняют его тело, красные пятна окрашивают рубашку и джинсы. И есть внутренние повреждения. Столько всего. Кровь, густая и очень красная, вязкая, капает изо рта Стива, когда он кашляет и шатается. Бежит.

Или пытается.

Зимний Солдат не терпит, чтобы его цели сопротивлялись. Его кураторы привили ему потребность в эффективности, в тишине, в скрытности. Однако тут нет ничего подобного. Разочарование снова рычит внутри, и Баки поднимается на ноги. Стив слишком ранен, чтобы идти куда-либо, даже если у него есть ноги. Коридор растягивается, а стены... они выглядят тающими, волнистыми, блестящими и искривлёнными. Но это не иллюзия. Это просто вода. _Вода._

_Дом плачет._

Баки преследует свою цель. Свою жертву. Не требуется никаких усилий, чтобы схватить Стива за руку, рвануть его и швырнуть в стену. Стена трясётся, капает, и брызги крови смешиваются с дождём. Стив с криком падает, слабо бьёт руку Баки, всё ещё держащую его запястье. 

— Не дерись со мной, — рычит Баки.

_Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать._

Стив ещё борется, и без каких-либо колебаний Баки ломает ему руку. В изданном Стивом крике слышна только мука. Дыхание подводит его, голос пропадает. Он содрогается, окончательно обмякая на полу.

Вода заполняет коридор, потоком бежит с потолка. Затопляет дом. Плеск и брызги оглушают. Баки обходит павшую добычу, оставляя мокрые следы на деревянном полу. Стив всё ещё дышит. Каким-то образом он всё ещё жив. Он всё ещё жив. Он не умрёт.

_Он не умрёт._

_Неприемлемо. Заверши миссию._ Баки хватает его за сломанную руку и вторую, крепко сжимая запястья, и тащит его к лестнице. _Прикончи его._

_Нет!_

Баки задыхается, встряхивается, лишаясь этой штуки внутри и всего вокруг, и когда он, собрав в кучу чувства и сосредоточив разум, наконец открывает глаза и оглядывается, то находит себя в прихожей. Он споткнулся о ковёр, споткнулся и сильно упал, и тут нет воды. Никакой крови. Никакого призрака.

Только Стив, который мчится, чтобы помочь ему, падает на колени возле его бока. Он в порядке. Ему совершенно не больно. Ни ран, ни крови. Совсем не по милости Баки. Он бледный, безумный и взволнованный. 

— Баки, боже, что случилось? Ты в порядке? Ты...

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — Баки дрожит так сильно, что встать кажется непосильной задачей, но он это делает. Он должен уйти. Он должен остановить это. — Только не трогай меня!

— Баки...

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — выкрикивает он, а потом бежит, рвется в сторону на пределе сил. Убегает, потому что если он останется, то не знает, что произойдет. Что он может сделать.

Что он сделает со Стивом.

Стив всё ещё кричит вдогонку, без сомнения преследуя его, но Баки, не замедляясь, бросается к массивной лестнице и поднимается по ней. Потом он срывается в коридор наверху. Он не знает, куда идет. Не то, чтобы их спальня была безопаснее. Ради бога, после того, что там произошло прошлой ночью…

Не успев как следует подумать, он убегает в одну из других спален, одну из тех, где, как сказал Стив, может быть его личное пространство. Там нет ничего, ничего, кроме нового ковра, пустого шкафа и окон, которые показывают темный, дождливый вечер. Он хлопает дверью за собой и запирает её. Будто замок может помешать грёбаному _призраку_ терзать его. Как будто он может помешать ей войти.

Но это останавливает Стива. Баки возвращается на середину комнаты. 

— Баки? — зовёт Стив через дверь. Ручка бряцает и поворачивается, когда Стив пробует открыть дверь. — Баки, ты в порядке?

— Уходи! — Баки плачет, его голос срывается. Боже, это ад. Он в аду. Он в ловушке, и выхода нет. Комната словно рушится, слышен звук дождя. — Уходи!

Стив стучит в дверь, все сильнее и сильнее трясет ручку, это глупо, потому что он может войти, если захочет. Он может запросто сломать дверь. Часть Баки надеется, что он это сделает, потому что он так напуган. Он чувствует себя в ловушке тела, в ловушке разума, только это больше не его разум и не его тело.

_Ты уверен?_

Он всхлипывает. Он хочет Стива. Силу и комфорт Стива, любовь и веру. Чистоту Стива, непорочную и незапятнанную, несмотря ни на что. Стив вернёт его в реальность. Ему нужен Стив.

Но Стив не может прийти. 

— Баки, пожалуйста… — даже приглушенный, страх в голосе Стива очевиден. — Что случилось? Дорогой, пожалуйста…

— Ты должен держаться подальше! — кричит Баки.

— Впусти меня, — умоляет Стив. — Баки, пожалуйста, впусти меня. — Мозг Баки дрожит в черепе, пульсирует, нервы стягиваются внутри. Он хватается за волосы, тянет, сжимает. — Баки? Ты... ты снова что-то увидел? Что-то случилось? — Баки не может ответить. Он всё ещё может попробовать кровь, понюхать её, почувствовать ее нездоровый жар на коже. Он всё ещё может чувствовать тело Стива напротив своего, под собой, его боль, плач и страдание. Это так реально, так грубо, сильно и неоспоримо, и реальность продолжает сгибаться и смешиваться. 

— Баки, поговори со мной!

— Держись подальше!

— Почему? — Дверь грохочет. — Почему?

— Потому что я причиню тебе боль!

Его рваный, отчаянный крик кажется эхом. Потом всё замолкает. Даже дождь кажется тише. Прерывистое дыхание Баки немного замедляется. Слезы омывают щеки, и он поднимает руки, свои собственные, трясущиеся от страха, но чистые от крови руки, чтобы вытереть влагу.

— Я причиню тебе боль, — снова шепчет он.

Нет никакого ответа. Хуже, нет никакого _возражения._

Долгое время он молчит. Совершенно и абсолютно, будто сам дом затаил дыхание. Потом раздается стук. Это Стив, устало прислонившийся к двери. 

— Хорошо, — наконец бормочет он. Его голос тяжёлый, сломленный. — Хорошо, я просто... Я останусь здесь, хорошо? Прямо здесь. Когда ты будешь готов выйти, я буду здесь. — Ещё шорох и ещё один мягкий стук. Баки закрывает глаза, представляя, что Стив сидит прямо за дверью, вероятно, прислонившись к ней, вероятно, плачет, если звук его голоса о чём-то говорит. В отчаянии, в замешательстве, в страхе и _боли_. Несмотря ни на что, Баки не может прекратить это.

— Я остаюсь прямо здесь, Бак. Обещаю. Я люблю тебя.

Баки ничего не может ответить. Всё, что он может сделать — уползти в угол и плотно вжаться в него. Всё, что он может чувствовать — это тяжесть бесчисленных ужасов, толкающих его в пропасть. Всё, что он может попробовать — это слезы. Всё, что он слышит — это дождь.

И всё, о чём он может думать — если он откроет эту дверь, Зимний Солдат завершит свою миссию.

***

Ночь бесконечна.

Он не спит. Он слишком боится. Вместо этого он остается в углу комнаты, так далеко от двери в коридор, как только может, как будто физическое расстояние является своего рода страховкой, что он будет держаться подальше от Стива. К счастью, Стив выполняет обещание и остается за дверью. Баки знает, что он всё ещё там. Он может практически чувствовать его, хоть через десятки футов и сквозь лес.

И, конечно, Стив продолжает говорить с ним, потому что Стив — упрямый ублюдок, который никогда не сдается, особенно когда дело касается его. 

— Баки, ты в порядке? — Баки закрывает глаза каждый раз, когда Стив спрашивает его об этом, а он спрашивает, и спрашивает, и спрашивает, как проклятая сломанная пластинка. — Баки, ответь мне... пожалуйста, милый... — и, честно, Баки чувствует себя отъявленным, абсолютно мерзким мудаком за то, что не отвечает, никогда не отвечает, но не потому, что вопросы Стива так скучны, что почти глупы. Он не в порядке. Может быть, не был в порядке с гребаного 1943 года, когда тайно жил со своим идеальным парнем в крошечном доме в Бруклине. — Баки, боже... Расскажи мне, что случилось. Скажи мне, что делать. — На это он не хочет отвечать больше всего, потому что боится, что признание Стиву разрушит барьер между ним и насилием внутри. Он цепляется за относительный покой, крепко держится за него, а секунды становятся минутами, минуты — часами, а Стив не уходит. Он обещал, что не уйдёт, и не уходит. Бывают периоды, когда он молчит, длинные моменты, когда он теряет надежду, но он не уходит. Стив никогда не уходит.

— Баки, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. — Обеспокоенность в голосе Стива еще более ошеломляюща. Даже неистова. Он боится, что Баки не слышал его раньше, и это из-за него. _Я чёртов ублюдок. Трус с крысиным лицом. Чёртов предатель._ Баки ничего не говорит. Он просто молча сидит в углу, подтянув колени к груди, дорожки слёз безостановочно текут по его щекам. — Баки, пожалуйста... позволь мне отвезти тебя домой.

 

_Это дом._

 

— Это не навсегда, просто... тут что-то не так. Я знаю, что здесь что-то происходит. Если ты видишь такие вещи, галлюцинации, это плохо... это серьёзно. Пожалуйста.

 

_Нет._

 

— Давай просто убедимся, что это не что-то более серьёзное, Бак. Мы должны быть уверены. Врачи должны тебя осмотреть. Пожалуйста? Пойдём домой.

 

_Это дом!_

 

— Баки... мне страшно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

Он не может. Он тоже напуган. Он боится, что даже если откроет рот, слова скажет монстр внутри. Он боится, если даже как-либо будет взаимодействовать со Стивом или вообще признает его существование, монстр выскочит из тени и снова навредит ему. Изнасилует его, изобьёт и убьёт. Почему он видит эти отвратительные, ужасные вещи? Почему он их воображает?

 

_Ты знаешь почему._

 

Стук в дверь. Внутри сжимаются гнев и разочарование. Страх. Рука Стива бесполезно стучит в дверь. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — шепчет Стив. — Позволь мне помочь тебе, Баки... пожалуйста, впусти меня...

 

_Впусти его. Пусть он увидит, кто ты есть на самом деле._

 

Баки сжимает свой череп всё сильнее и сильнее, будто давление может заставить отступить безумие. Этот злой голос, извивающийся над мыслями и управляющий порывами. Такого никогда не было. Когда им управляла Гидра, было иначе. Ему не позволяли чувствовать, или хотеть, или быть удовлетворенным.

 

_У тебя есть приказ, Солдат._

 

Стив больше не разговаривает. Баки не знает, там ли он ещё. Вероятно, ушел, чтобы снова позвонить Сэму, чтобы получить совет Ванды о том, что делать, чтобы договориться с ним как с ёбаным психопатом. Гнев и горечь снова задевают монстра. _Он думает, что ты сумасшедший. Сломленный. Слабый. Носится с тобой как с ребёнком. Не позволяй ему._

— Заткнись, — шипит Баки, сжимает глаза и сдавливает виски. Он задаётся вопросом, можно ли раздавить свой собственный череп. Странствующая мысль закручивается в спираль, освобождает другие мысли и тащит их за собой. Как он впечатал Стива головой в холодильник. Ударил и удерживал его в постели. Оседлал и бил, бил и бил. — Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!

 

_Нет, пока ты не закончишь миссию._

 

— Баки?

— Заткнись!

Шипит дождь. Вспышка молнии. Гром. Что-то капает ему на голову. Вода. Она впитывается в его волосы, цепляется за пряди, скользит вниз по лицу. Он мокрый. Нет, нет, нет... что-то пачкает виски, щёки, руки. Он отнимает пальцы и смотрит на них. 

— Пожалуйста, нет...

 _Кровь_. Бесконечная кровь на его руках. Может, его собственная. Он действительно поранил себя, вырвал себе волосы или повредил мозги. Это была бы маленькая милость.

Но это не всё. _Нет. Не снова_. Он не может остановить это. Он моргает, и когда его глаза открываются, он идёт. Он тащит что-то (кого-то) — Стива. Волочит его за руки, оставляя повсюду кровь. Тащит его вниз по этому длинному, тёмному проходу. В конце свет. Туман.

 

_Что?_

 

Затем в воде мелькает тело. Тело Стива. Он борется, кровавая вода брызгает повсюду, но металлическая рука Баки у него на горле, другая — на лице, всем весом он давит ему на грудь. Он никуда не денется.

Никуда, кроме как под воду. Он тонет.

— Ты моё задание, — шипит Баки, окунает Стива глубже и держит его там, пока борьба не прекращается, пока его тело не перестает конвульсировать в последней отчаянной агонии жизни. _Ты Стив. Ты мой напарник. Ты мой лучший друг. Ты мой любовник. Ты — лучшая часть меня._

Больше нет.

 

Баки криком отгоняет видение прочь. Теперь вокруг снова комната, тёмная, теневая клетка с мягким, плюшевым ковром и одним пустым шкафом. И запечатанная дубовая дверь. Сквозь звон в ушах он слышит за ней крики Стива. 

— Баки? Что происходит? Что? Баки! Боже, я сломаю эту чёртову дверь! Ну же! — Ручка гремит. — Баки!

Баки не может сосредоточиться. Он дрожит, дышит неглубоко и быстро, покачивая головой. Часть его знает, что это ложь. Это всё ложь. Это не реально. _Ты бы не стал. Ты не можешь навредить Стиву. Ты спас Стива. Ты спас его._

Но он даже этого не может. Второе воспоминание вспыхивает в сознании – _прыжок в реку и Стив, чьё тело погружается в тёмный мрак. Баки тянется к нему металлической рукой, чтобы схватить, чтобы спасти и вытащить на поверхность_ — и превращается в искажение реальности. Он тянется к руке Стива, но уже слишком поздно, и темнота поглощает его целиком. Стив тонет. И этого никогда бы не произошло, если бы Баки не выстрелил в него и не избил.

Даже когда он пытается творить добро, он творит зло.

 

_Вот что ты есть. Зло._

 

— Нет, — слабо стонет он. Ощутив натиск тоски, качает головой. — Это неправда. Неправда!

— Что неправда, Бак? Что происходит?

Дом дрожит, трясётся. Она тут, и он может почувствовать её в самой своей глубине. Она здесь, и она хочет его. Это единственное объяснение. Она хочет, чтобы он страдал, чтобы убил, но на этот раз он не поддастся. Тьма внутри поднимается, набухая, как переполняющая плотину река — точно так же, как вода затапливает комнату. Она капает с потолка, стекает по стенам, замачивает ковер, впитывается в носки и штаны, но он не двигается. Холодно и ужасно, но он ещё тверд. Он не может пройти через это снова. Он не насиловал Стива. Он не ударил Стива ножом. Он не будет делать всё, что она захочет. Он собирается остаться здесь, прямо здесь, и этот дом может обрушиться ему на голову. Дождь может утопить его. Она может тянуть внутри него всё, что хочет, мучить и пытать его. Он, блядь, не сдвинется.

 

_У тебя есть приказ, Солдат._

 

— Нет. — Он скрипит зубами, снова пробует вкус крови, её запах. — Нет! — Дверь трясется. Она пытается открыться. Он сжимает ковер, впиваясь пальцами в пропитавшиеся влагой волокна, будто они смогут его связать. Он не станет. — Держись от меня подальше! Я не буду этого делать! Нет, нет!

— Баки?

Потоп продолжается. Комната заполняется водой, и он едва слышит, как стучит дождь. 

— Оставь меня в покое, — стонет он. Слезы стекают с лица в воду. Дверь выгибается, скрипит, дерево стонет и раскалывается под давлением находящейся за ним силы. Вода просачивается через щели и трещины. Баки в ужасе смотрит на неё. — Держись подальше! Ты не можешь заставить меня сделать это! Я не буду!

— Баки, пожалуйста, впусти меня!

— Я не буду этого делать. Я не стану!

— Баки!

— Я никогда не причиню ему вреда! Ты меня слышишь? _Никогда!_

Дверь распахивается настежь, но Стива там нет. Вместо этого там стена воды, и она грохочущей волной льётся внутрь. Это будто происходит в какой-то гротескной замедленной съёмке, но это не так. У Баки нет времени вдохнуть: вода подступает к нему, окутывает и впечатывает в стену, запирает в своей ловушке с сокрушительной силой. Вода проникает в глаза и рот, в горло и в лёгкие. Его голова врезается в стену, и все темнеет.

Он чувствует, что плывёт, умирает, и это хорошо. Мирно. Может, он закроет глаза и больше не проснётся. Бог знает, как он желал этого раньше — полностью исчезнуть. Может быть, настало время, когда Бог, наконец, сжалится над ним.

Это неправда. Он помнит.

 

_Дверь хлопнула, и он открыл глаза. Он дремлет в их старом кресле, обивка которого истончилась, а ножка подломилась — под неё они подложили пару учебников. От шума он наклонился вперед, моргая, чтобы сфокусироваться, и увидел, что Стив пересекает гостиную, следуя к спальне в их старом доме. Конечно, скрытничать ему не удалось, учитывая, как сильно он хромает. Беспокойство сразу же взвивается внутри Баки. Не снова._

 

_— Стив? — зовёт он, поднимаясь с кресла. Он устал, тело болит после тяжёлого рабочего дня, но вида Стива, хромающего и да, избитого, достаточно, чтобы всполошиться. Так было всегда. — Стиви? Господи Иисусе… Что..._

 

 

_— Оставь, — отрезал Стив. Он уже копался в морозилке, но предупреждающе взглянул на Баки через плечо. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Баки увидел, насколько плохи дела с его лицом. Губы и подбородок покрыты красным. Нос выглядел сломанным или близким к этому. Левый глаз был воспалённым, опухшим — ранние проявления того, что станет адским фингалом. В волосах следы крови и грязи. Куртка рваная, рубашка грязная и в пятнах красного, и он горбился — точный признак сломанных ребер._

 

_— Бля, — зарычал Баки, когда увидел, что это серьёзно. Он оказался возле кухни прежде, чем успел подумать дважды. Гнев кипел внутри него, тот же самый гнев, который он всегда испытывал к грязи этого района, к земле, к плохим людям, которые относились к Стиву Роджерсу как к личной боксёрской груше. — Кто на этот раз?_

 

_— Никто, — негромко прошипел Стив. Теперь Баки увидел, что вся его рука исцарапана, костяшки разбиты к чертям, конечно, от удара в спину, но запястье было опухшим, и когда он попытался приложить лед, то просто уронил его, и он разлетелся по всему полу. — Чёрт!_

 

_Баки заставил себя успокоиться. Стив обычно был тише, мрачнее и смиреннее, когда его избивали, но на этот раз он был явно расстроен. Балансировал на грани чего-то. Если они оба распсихуются, лучше не станет._

 

_— Хорошо, спокойно. Спокойно. — Баки схватил дрожащие руки Стива и удержал их. Затем присел и взял кусок льда. Немного ополоснув в раковине, он завернул его в старую, чистую тряпку. — Успокойся, милый._

 

 

_— Блядь, не называй меня так! — закричал Стив, вырывая тряпку из рук Баки. — Я не твоя девушка! Нет! Я не какой-то слабак… — но он оступился, прогибаясь, споткнулся, и Баки дёрнулся вперёд, чтобы поймать его._

 

_Лёд полетел прямо на пол, на этот раз разбиваясь на более мелкие кусочки, и Стив сжал одежду Баки, ахнув ему в плечо. Он размазал кровь и грязь по его лучшей рубашке, но Баки было всё равно. Он просто осторожно запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, мягко исследуя раны._

 

_— Конечно, ты не моя девушка. И ты не слабый. Ты сильнее всех, кого я знаю. Ты это знаешь._

 

_— Нет, — заворчал Стив, но огонь уже затух. Теперь он переметнулся в другую сторону — к тоскливому самоуничижению._

 

_— Да. Что тебя беспокоит?_

 

_Стив замешкался._

 

_— Ничего._

 

_Это была самая отборная чушь, которую Баки когда-либо слышал. Он оторвался от Стива. Стив устало моргнул, его покрытое пятнами лицо скривилось от боли. Господи, что с ним сделали._

 

_— Да брось._

 

_Казалось, он делал это тысячу раз: помогал Стиву ходить или просто переносил его в свою спальню, где мог лучше осмотреть его и его раны. Стив ввязывался во множество драк; его сердце было слишком большим для тела, и он никогда не мог игнорировать несправедливость, даже когда это явно было в его интересах. Он ни в коем случае не искал неприятностей, но с его дерьмовой удачей беда сама находила его, и этот сопляк никогда не раздумывал своей тупой головой. Хулиганы любили его за это. Он был лёгкой добычей._

 

_И Баки не мог быть рядом каждый раз, чтобы защитить его. По правде говоря, он ненавидел себя за это почти так же, как ненавидел придурков, которые сделали это со Стивом. Плохие парни всегда были плохими парнями, но он мог бы сделать что-то, чтобы защитить Стива, охранять его. Внутренне закипая, он осторожно усадил Стива на свою кровать и пошёл собирать всё необходимое. Он делал это так много раз, что мог быстро и практически не думая взять ещё льда, тряпки и воду, и их маленькую жестяную аптечку, полную старых средств первой помощи Сары. Бинты, гамамелис, ножницы и прочее. Он вернулся и обнаружил, что Стив сгорбился, слезы текли по лицу. Стив редко плакал. Вздохнув, Баки опустился перед ним на корточки, нежно поглаживая его колени, прежде чем провел ладонями по бёдрам, утешительно потирая их. Стив был таким тощим, что Баки мог практически полностью обхватить его ногу своей ладонью._

 

_— Стиви, давай. Ты должен позволить мне тебя осмотреть, убедиться,что они не причинили тебе вреда. — У него было ощущение, что сердце и гордость Стива гораздо более измучены, чем тело, а его тело выглядело измочаленным. — И ты должен сказать мне, что случилось._

 

_Стив поморщился, когда Баки взял больше льда и завернул в ткань, прежде чем приложить к лицу. Он взял более здоровую руку Стива и положил её туда, чтобы удержать компресс на месте. Стив ничего не сказал. Конечно, нет. Стив может быть таким замкнутым, отказываясь показывать кому-то слабость, не говоря уже о ком-то, кто ему дорог. Баки медленно ослабил подтяжки Стива, чтобы те не причиняли ему боли, а затем начал расстёгивать пуговицы помятой, грязной рубашки._

 

_— Они что-то говорили о тебе?_

 

 

_— Они всегда говорят дерьмо обо мне, — наконец, пробормотал Стив. — В этот раз они решили включить и тебя тоже._

 

_Это заставило Баки остановиться. Он посмотрел на Стива, на его заплаканные, яростные глаза. Внутри всё сжалось._

 

_— Что они говорили обо мне?_

 

_Стив замешкался, но ответил._

 

_— Они сказали, что ты педик. — Баки охватил гнев. Не то чтобы это неправда, но этим воспользовались, чтобы причинить боль Стиву. Им обоим. Стив продолжил: — Сказали, что ты слишком туп, потому что, даже будучи пидором, ты мог сделать выбор, и ты выбрал меня, а я больной, маленький и нахрен никому не нужный... и ты всегда должен следить за мной, — выдохнул он дрожащим голосом. — Они говорили и другие гадости тоже. Не мог стоять там и слушать. Не мог..._

 

_— Ш-ш-ш. — Баки не нужно слышать ничего больше. Он наклонился, привлекая Стива в свои объятия. — Боже, ты не бесполезный. И эти ребята не стоят воздуха, которым ты дышишь._

 

_— Я не могу даже защитить тебя, — застонал Стив Баки в плечо. — Они смеялись над этим, сказали, что я вернусь сюда, и тебе придётся заботиться о..._

 

_— Стоп, — оборвал Баки. — Это неправда._

 

_— Правда! — Стив отстранился, и несмотря на боль, оттолкнул Баки и встал. Баки позволил ему. Он мог бы одолеть его, заставить остаться там, где он не так сильно тревожил бы свои раны, но заставить Стива сделать что-то прямо сейчас было бы отвратительно. — Я такой, да? И ты делаешь то, что всегда делаешь._

 

_— Да, — сказал Баки, тоже поднимаясь, — потому что я люблю тебя, а не потому, что вынужден. И потому что я обещал твоей маме._

 

_— Лучше мне от этого не становится, — пробурчал Стив. — Ты обещал маме присмотреть за мной? Блядь, Баки, это..._

 

_— ...не то, что она сказала, — закончил Баки. Мать Стива умерла всего пару месяцев назад, и горе всё ещё было свежо для них обоих. — Она взяла с меня обещание остаться с тобой. Быть с тобой. А не заботиться о тебе. Я делаю это потому, что люблю тебя. — Он говорил медленнее, внятнее, проговаривая каждый слог, как будто ясность может заставить Стива понять. Он коснулся его лица, помня о синяках, и прижался ближе. — Я забочусь о тебе, а ты заботишься обо мне._

 

_Лицо Стива исказилось от стыда._

 

_— Я не смог сделать даже этого! Разве ты не понимаешь? Они бросают тень на тебя, а я даже не смог их заткнуть. Не смог защитить тебя. Ничего не мог поделать. Я бесполезен._

 

_— Ты здесь, — исправил Баки. — И это всё, что мне нужно. — Стив поморщился и покачал головой, но теперь не столь категорично. Баки погладил его по щекам. — И я знаю тебя, Стив. Я знаю, что у тебя есть пара неплохих приёмов._

 

_От этих слов Стив слегка улыбнулся._

 

_— Возможно._

 

_— Да, я знаю. У тебя отличный хук правой, Роджерс. — Маленькая ухмылка становился все больше, растягивая шелушащиеся губы Стива. Баки мягко вздохнул, целуя в лоб, прежде чем снова обхватить его руками. — Ты спасаешь меня все время. Каждое утро, когда ты просыпаешься и улыбаешься мне. Каждый раз, каждым приветствием, когда я захожу в дом. Каждый раз, когда ты поступаешь правильно, не имеет значения, сколько проблем это причиняет нам. Ты напоминаешь мне, что жизнь может быть хорошей._

 

_— Боже, Баки…_

 

_— Я могу провести остаток своей жизни, заботясь о тебе, и этого никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы отплатить тебе за то, что ты делаешь для меня каждый чёртов день. Они думают, что ты слабый? Бесполезный? Они ничего не знают. Самая худшая твоя часть стоит больше, чем лучшее в каждом из них. — Стив вздрогнул, пытаясь не всхлипнуть. Баки вздохнул и крепко обнял его, потирая спину и закрывая глаза. — Не ввязывайся в драки, чтобы защитить мою честь. К черту мою честь. Она не стоит того, чтобы тебе было больно. Мы справимся со всем вместе, и это включает в себя взятие на себя всего дерьма в мире. Ты понял?_

 

_Стив так и не ответил._

 

Так что Баки открывает глаза. Тьма кромешна. Некоторое время он не может понять, где находится, но потом сонный мозг начинает возбужденно работать и он узнает потолок пустой спальни. Он лежит на спине в углу под окнами. Под ним мягкий плюшевый ковёр и он зарывается в него пальцами. Позади сквозь шторы проникает немного света.

Дом неестественно тих.

Он садится, измученный и больной, смаргивая оставшиеся в ловушке глаз слёзы. Он сухой. Конечно. Дверь цела и закрыта. Конечно, так и есть. И все спокойно и тихо. Так и должно быть, без каких-либо признаков чего-то плохого.

 

_Конечно._

 

Баки, кажется, вечность просто сидит здесь, дрожа, думая, что случилось. Сейчас середина ночи — должно быть середина ночи. Как долго он здесь пробыл? Он спал? Где Стив?

 

_Стив._

 

Он почти кидается к двери, пока не вспоминает, что должен остановиться. Искреннее отчаяние держаться подальше от Стива резко сбивает с ног, и он медленно останавливается посреди пустой комнаты, дрожа и еле дыша. Он прислушивается, напрягая слух в ожидании любого звука, но всё, что он слышит — приглушенный шепот стучащего по крыше дождя. Глаза Баки прикованы к двери, и сердце начинает колотиться. Стив всё ещё там? Возможно, он тоже заснул. Возможно, сейчас всё в порядке. Возможно...

Его переполняют страх и тревога, и он зовёт. Он не может сдержаться. Его голос едва громче простого вопросительного шепота. 

— Стив? — никакого ответа. Под дверью видна слабая полоска света — едва ли это что-то даёт, но достаточно, чтобы удостовериться: никто не сидит или не лежит прямо под ней. Это усиливает беспокойство. Он с трудом сглатывает, делая один медленный шаг вперёд. Боже, это должно быть ещё один кошмар, так что Стив там.

 

Верно?

— Стиви? — снова зовет Баки, чуть громче и увереннее. — Стиви, ты там?

Ужасающий крик пронзает тишину. Он приглушен закрытой дверью и стенами комнаты, но всё же он такой громкий. Баки испуганно вздрагивает и отступает, безумно озираясь. Это голос Стива. Он узнал бы его где угодно. Это голос Стива, и Стив кричит.

 

_Стив кричит._

 

На секунду он задаётся вопросом, не показалось ли ему, не очередной ли это трюк искалеченного разума, галлюцинация или пытка ночным кошмаром. Но крик повторяется снова, долгий и глубокий, и он моментально разрушает способность сомневаться или даже рассуждать. Стиву больно, очень больно, и он кричит, пока его голос не срывается на плач. Это происходит за дверью, но Баки не знает, где. Где-то в доме. Стив кричит снова, ещё громче, почти охрипшим голосом. В нём ещё больше муки и отчаяния. Этот бессловесный, просто ревущий вой абсолютной боли, но Баки может интерпретировать это только как одно: он зовёт _его._

Где-то в этом доме кто-то причиняет боль Стиву.

Шок держит Баки в плену ещё секунду, ноги будто приросли к полу. Затем он вырывается на свободу и спотыкаясь, вылетает за дверь. Он должен добраться до Стива. Он должен спасти его, помочь ему, чтобы остановить это и, _боже, кто мучает его, что случилось, я не должен был оставлять его там, не надо было, блядь, блядь, блядь…_

Но он останавливается. Он останавливается.

Что, если это уловка?

Эта мысль похожа на молнию, стреляющую в мозг и конечности. А что, если это уловка? 

 

_Она пытается заманить тебя, чтобы ты вернулся, чтобы навредить Стиву. Она, блядь, занимается этим. Это грёбаная ловушка. Она делает это, чтобы добраться до тебя._

 

Это работает. Чертовски хорошо работает.

Баки задыхается и всхлипывает. Внизу на первом этаже (звучит так, будто это происходит на первом этаже) снова раздается продолжительный скорбный крик Стива. На этот раз в нём можно расслышать шепот. Баки не может понять слов, прежде чем голос Стива срывается и перерастает в хриплый, громкий, гортанный крик. Ему не нужно понимать, что сказал Стив, чтобы знать, о чем. Он умоляет. Молит о пощаде. Тот, кто причиняет ему боль, не делает одолжений и следующие крики Стива так же ужасны и мучительны, как те, что раньше. Они нарастают быстрее, жёстче — целый шквал страданий, и Баки, покачиваясь, всхлипывает и тихо скулит. Он прикрывает уши, тянет себя за волосы. 

— Чёрт, пожалуйста ... пожалуйста, хватит…

Этому нет конца. Стив кричит, кричит и _кричит_.

— Пожалуйста, не трогай его, — умоляет Баки, уже не справляясь с растущими истерическими рыданиями. Он паникует, глаза жжёт, желудок сжимается в тошнотворный узел, а тёмная комната вращается. Спотыкаясь, Баки тянется к двери, отступает, шатаясь, бредет к окну, а затем отчаянно бросается назад. — Остановись. Стой! Оставь его!

Она не останавливается. Она использует Стива, делает из него простую наживку, и неважно, сколько раз Баки говорит себе, что это должна быть уловка, он не может этого принять. Неважно, как хорошо он знает, что это нереально, он не может поверить. Голос Стива надламывается и замолкает прежде, чем он успевает еще раз крикнуть, будто сила и выносливость подводят его. Как будто он сдаётся. Как будто для него это конец.

Баки не может этого выносить. Он эгоистичный ублюдок. Грёбаный трус. Стив ранен, а он слишком напуган, чтобы помочь ему. Слишком слаб. Слушать это — как пытка. Как безумие. Как будто сущность его души разорвана в клочья и, он — беспомощный наблюдатель своего собственного падения. 

— Пожалуйста, остановись... оставь его в покое. Оставь его! — Голос Стива снова становится громче, беспомощный, страдающий крик эхом разносится по дому, будто назло ему. Баки кричит: — Оставь его в покое!

В ответ безмолвие. Это всё. Баки широко распахивает глаза, задыхается и плачет. Трясётся. Стоит на месте и слушает, но ничего не слышно, кроме вечного дождя. Всё кончено? Может... может быть, она сдалась.

Но нет.

Слышен стук, приглушенный закрытой дверью. Баки всё равно дергается, дрожит ещё сильнее. Раздается ещё стук. И ещё. Они тяжёлые, даже слишком, а ещё слышен громкий шорох, это как... как одежда и кожа, трущиеся обо что-то. Ступеньки. Они идут вверх по лестнице. По коридору. И что-то (кого-то) тащат.

Это осознание заставляет Баки в полном ужасе широко распахнуть глаза. Он наблюдает за щелью между дверью и полом. Глухой стук становится более громкими, ещё более близким, пока полоска света не пропадает — кто-то перед дверью заслоняет её. Кто бы это ни был, человек не замедляется, не останавливается, просто шлепает мимо комнаты. И кто бы ни тащил тело... Баки наблюдает, совершенно парализованный, а стук, трение и дребезжание раздаются прямо у двери. Знакомый стон. Он едва громче резкого всхлипа. Стив. 

— Нет... — шепчет Баки. _Моя работа — защищать его. Убедиться, что он в безопасности. Я должен убедиться._ Шаги становятся тише, когда фигура движется по коридору, волоча за собой Стива. _Я должен помочь ему. Я должен остановить это. Я должен спасти его. Я обещал его матери. Я дал ей слово._

 

_Она сказала, останься со Стивом. Я, блядь, подводил её снова и снова._

 

_Трус._

 

— Нет, — стонет Баки, он не позволит голосу внутри скормить ему эту _ложь_. — Нет. — Он не трус. Не здесь. Не сейчас.

 

_Ты уверен?_

 

— Оставь меня в покое!

И затем он двигается, приближается к двери, дёргает её. Коридор тёмный, наполненный тенями и туманом. Стены снова плачут, и на полу кровь, длинная полоса которой ведёт в их спальню.

 

_Спальня._

 

Баки стоит там, смотрит вперёд. Дом снова молчит. Даже дождь сейчас тихий, и всё, что он может услышать — собственное сердце, собственные неглубокие вдохи. Ужас почти загоняет его обратно в комнату, но он идёт вперёд, его ноги слабо и тихо ступают по деревянному полу. Осторожно и медленно он обходит кровь, крадясь по коридору. Дверь их спальни наполовину открыта, и он останавливается там, слишком напуганный, чтобы войти внутрь. Но он должен. _Он должен._

Так что он шагает. И видит внутри их постель, покрытую тенями и кровью, выглядящую чёрной. На простынях огромное пятно прямо там, где спал Стив прошлой ночью. В ужасе, он быстро отворачивается. _Этого не произошло. Этого никогда не было. Я не причинил ему вреда. Я бы не стал, не хотел..._

 

_Было хорошо, не так ли?_

 

Услышав голос, он зажмуривается. Сквозь рёв пульса он слышит работающий душ и видит ползущий из ванной комнаты пар. Эта дверь тоже слегка приоткрыта, и внутри горит свет. Требуется большое мужество, но он осторожно делает шаг ближе. Потом ещё. И ещё. Он тянется к двери, чтобы открыть её шире.

Прежде, чем он успевает коснуться двери, металлические пальцы хватают её и толкают. Металлические пальцы, принадлежащие не ему. Баки стоит неподвижно, шокировано смотрит в странном, ломком трансе, как _он_ выходит из ванной.

Но это не он.

 

_Зимний Солдат._

 

Боевые сапоги Солдата ударяют об пол. Та же походка, что и раньше, те же крадущиеся шаги. Он одет в своё полное тактическое снаряжение, и Баки почти помнит, как оно ощущается: грубое, тяжёлое и тесное, как тюрьма. Глаза Солдата серые. Они полны злобы, необузданного насилия — окна к тёмной, испорченной душе, прикрытые свисающими прядями каштановых волос и окольцованные углём. На его лице чёрная маска, и на ней кровь и вода. Его глаза сужаются, когда он толкает Баки. Кроме этого, он не обращает на него совершенно никакого внимания, выходит из ванной, пересекает спальню и выходит обратно в коридор.

Баки смотрит, как уходит _он сам._

Это нереально.

Когда Солдат уходит, он находит в себе силы издать крошечный выдох. Он возвращается в ванную. Что бы там не лежало, внутри неё... это конец. Вершина. Каким-то образом он это знает. И знает, что это будет ужасно, но это осознание не оседает в нём, не по-настоящему. Так что он снова делает шаг. И ещё. И ещё.

Внутри сквозь пар виден туманный свет. Душ всё ещё работает, будто про него забыли. Занавеска разорвана. Видна раскрошенная плитка, зеркало разбито. Сопротивление. Борьба. Ванна полна, на самом деле полна, и вода быстро выливается из неё, бежит через борта, разливаясь по полу. Прозрачная жидкость розоватого оттенка, и на плитках тоже есть кровь, ярко-красные мазки на некогда нетронутом белом. Баки вздрагивает, когда вода впитывается в его носки. Но подходит ближе. Он зашёл так далеко. Он должен увидеть. Дюйм за дюймом, он достигает бортика ванны и смотрит вниз.

Вода неоднородна — она различной интенсивности оттенков бурого, красного и розового, и под её поверхностью плавает тело. Это Стив. Он _знал_ , что там будет, но видеть это — слишком шокирующе. Кровь течет отовсюду. Левое плечо. Правое бедро. Живот. Вся грудь. Везде. Его били ножом, изрезали и изуродовали. Губы приоткрыты, но между ними нет пузырьков воздуха, только капли красного, чуть более тёмного, прежде чем его разбавляет вода. Широко открытые, остекленевшие синие глаза взирают на Баки.

Он мертв. Заколот, избит и утоплен.

 

_Убит._

 

Баки не понимает. Что это такое? Почему он это видит? Он этого не делал. Он бы никогда не смог. Он это знает. Так почему же это происходит?

 

_Потому что вы принадлежите Гидре, сержант Барнс._

 

Голос шипит, и в этот раз звучит не так, будто он внутри него. Он резко разворачивается, и она снова там, в дверях, мокрая и пристально смотрящая на него. 

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — орет он на неё.

Она указывает, но не на тело Стива или самого Баки. Нет, её бледный, сморщенный палец направлен на место на полу недалеко от его ног, где вода, выплёскивающаяся из переполненной ванны, подступает к мазку крови. Когда вода касается его, то смывает таким образом, что красное пятно вытягивается, изменяется, и то, что оно делает... это неестественно.

Это буква М, написанная жёстко, с выступающими углами, имеющая только одну маленькую линию на левой стороне и ещё одну на правой, восходящую вверх, как флажок. Баки с тревогой наблюдает, как на белой плитке формируется узнаваемая форма. Она совершенно очевидна. _М._

Какое это имеет отношение ко всему происходящему?

 

Он смотрит на неё, на её свирепый взгляд, и ясно, что он не понимает, что она хочет сказать. Это только злит её, и она открывает рот, кричит. Звучит странно, высокая нота слышна словно из под воды, но от неё размывает зрение, голова болит и пульсирует, и, потеряв равновесие, Баки тяжело падает на пол в ванной комнате, ударяясь головой о плитку. Брызгает вода, и последнее, что он видит, когда она уходит — подол её ночной рубашки и мокрые ноги.

***

 

_— Ты в порядке, Бак?_

 

_Они лежали в своей постели в своей квартире. Это одно из воспоминаний, которое действительно въелось в память, пусть в нём нет ничего особенного или интересного. Стояла поздняя ночь, такая же, как и любая другая, и город был тих. Их здание тоже было тихим. Осенняя ночь была холодной, на улице мягко капал дождь, но они закутались в несколько хороших одеял, тёплых, уютных и защищающих от влажного холода. Он не может вспомнить, занимались ли они любовью или только собирались, но Стив был податливым, голым и мягким в его руках, и он парил в своих мыслях, плавал в них; давно не выдавалось таких хороших дней. Он улыбнулся в потолок._

 

_— Да, Стиви. Мне очень хорошо._

 

_Стив опёрся на локоть, его голубые глаза сверкали как сапфиры в тени._

 

_— О чём думаешь?_

 

_Баки помнит, как положил пальцы на тонкую руку Стива, поражаясь обманчивой силе в его легких мышцах. Он помнит, как гладил большим пальцем пухлые губы Стива._

 

_— Что я не могу быть счастливее, чем сейчас, — пробормотал он. Стив улыбнулся, сжимая губами плоть подушечки его пальца. — Что если я никогда не добьюсь в этой жизни хоть чего-нибудь стоящего, у меня есть ты. Я могу тобой жить._

 

_— Можешь? — прошептал Стив, в его улыбке была лёгкая хитреца. Он опустился на постель, потянув Баки за руку, надежно оборачивая её вокруг себя._

 

_Теперь Баки понимает больше. Холодная, дождливая ночь в ноябре 1942 года. Через пару дней Баки получит уведомление о призыве, и всё изменится, но в этот момент они блаженно не знают о скалистых, бурных и опасных временах впереди. Баки пробежал пальцами по бугристому, кривому позвоночнику Стива, отслеживая каждый позвонок. Он заставил себя запомнить их все, как они ощущались: какие из них были не совсем ровными, какие казались более красивыми и плавными. Он всё ещё помнит это, даже если прямо сейчас спина Стива излечена._

 

_— Конечно, могу. Мне не нужно ничего большего, только эта дыра и ты в ней._

 

_— Такой романтичный, — поддразнил Стив._

 

_— И мне не нужно чьё-то благословение, чтобы любить тебя._

 

_— Даже твоих родители? — слова Стив, вероятно, означали подколку, но вышли тихими и серьёзными. — И бога?_

 

_Баки пожал плечами._

 

_— Неважно, что он думает, — смело заявил он. — Раз он так жесток, что быть с кем-то таким красивым и чистым — для него грех, то он не мой бог._

 

_— Ты уверен?_

 

_Конечно, нет. Он просто продолжил._

 

_— А мои родители? Когда-нибудь они поймут. — Не то, чтобы его родители знали об их отношениях. Не точно. И не то чтобы они одобрили или стали бы терпеть это, даже если бы знали. Сара Роджерс, упокой Господь её душу, была единственным человеком, который когда-либо видел истину, но в её глазах любой, кто любил её сына, был достоин её любви и принятия, независимо от того, какую форму принимала эта любовь. Баки улыбался, когда думал о ней, о её пламенной силе, спокойной решимости и понимающих глазах. — Знаешь, что иронично?_

 

 

_— Хм, — промурлыкал Стив, целуя его грудь и сонно ложась на неё. — Что?_

 

_— Все эти люди... всё, что я сейчас слышу — как грустно и жалко, что мы оба умрём, как пара старых холостяков. Никогда не женимся на милых дамах. Никогда не заведем детей. Никогда не сделаем ничего стоящего, кроме работы за зарплату. Все эти люди... они покачивают головами и цокают языками, смотрят неодобрительно — как и на всё инакое, и они никогда не поймут, что всё это время мы живем величайшей историей любви._

 

_— Если они не понимают, что мы другие, то они слепы, — пошутил Стив._

 

_Баки фыркнул._

 

_— Любовь есть любовь, и я люблю тебя, Стив. И я никогда не отпущу тебя. — Он оставил поцелуй в спутанных, растрёпанных волосах Стива. — Никогда._

 

_Стив затих, и мягкая песня дождя становилась всё громче и громче, более рваной._

 

_— Я тоже люблю тебя, — наконец, прошептал он. В голос вползла тень страха, длинные пальцы сжали бедро Баки. — Они не смогут нас разлучить, правда?_

 

_— Нет. — Боже, если бы он только знал тогда то, что знает сейчас... — тебе никуда от меня не деться, Роджерс. К лучшему или к худшему. — Стив облегчённо засмеялся, зарываясь лицом Баки в плечо. — Вот кто я есть, кем я хочу быть, и ничто не сможет этого изменить._

 

_Некоторое время они молчат, и стук капель по водостоку и пожарной лестнице становится всё громче и суровее. Стив дрожит._

 

_— Дождь усиливается._

 

Баки задыхается и открывает глаза.

Он вернулся в пустую спальню. Сейчас утро, раннее утро, ну, по крайней мере, сквозь жалюзи льётся сероватый свет. Баки моргает и садится, спина протестует, болит почти везде. Он потирает зудящие глаза и делает глубокий, дрожащий вдох, прежде чем тщательней осмотреться вокруг. Никакой воды. Никакой крови. Ничего, кроме идеального нового ковра кремового цвета, недавно окрашенных стен и пустого шкафа. Секунды ускользают, и ничего не происходит. Дом вновь замер. Тут тихо, спокойно и безмятежно, и он не думает, что это лишь видимость.

Застонав, он встает на ноги и выпрямляется. Голова болит, пульсирует тупой болью за глазами, но кроме этого, он кажется в порядке. Он сглатывает черствый вкус рвоты, собирая немного хладнокровия. Он всё еще не уверен, что было кошмаром, что — галлюцинацией, а что... _реальным._

 

_Стив._

 

В следующий миг он без колебаний бежит к двери. Предполагая, что ничего из этого дерьма не случилось на самом деле, ( _не могло!_ ) возможно, Стив спит прямо в коридоре, устал во время своей бессменной вахты. Он держал вахту, не так ли? Он бы не оставил Баки в этом аду одного. Он бы не стал.

Но его там нет. Дверь скрипит, не открывая ничего, кроме сияющих полов из лиственницы и гладких кремовых стен. Нет никаких признаков, никаких намёков на то, что там кто-то был. Баки сглатывает; горло пересохло, пульс снова учащается. Он осторожно выходит в коридор, в полной дезориентации оглядываясь по сторонам. Где... Дверь в их спальню приоткрыта. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи остры и свежи, а стыд за то, каким грёбаным трусом он был, кипит внутри, но на этот раз Баки не позволяет себе остановиться. Он тихо подходит и хватается за ручку двери металлической рукой. Он вздрагивает, но всё равно тянет дверь на себя.

Утренний свет проливается сквозь жалюзи, что полосами закрывают окна вокруг башни. Через французские двери он видит, что балкон очень влажный, доски настила покрывают лужи блестящей воды, и повсюду на древесине лежат опавшие листья, брызги ярко-жёлтого, оранжевого и зелёных цветов. Озеро внизу стеклянное и безмятежное. Деревья тоже неподвижны. На самом деле дождь больше не идёт, и это хорошо, но пейзаж снаружи выглядит холодно и неприятно.

Баки вздыхает, когда видит кровать. В основном от облегчения, но как и предостережение для самого себя, потому что Стив в порядке. Он лежит на боку и крепко спит. Часы на ночном столике показывают, что сейчас чуть больше семи часов, и понятно, что после целой ночи Стив сдался. Он выглядит нормально. Всё ещё одет в сильно помятые вчерашние джинсы и футболку. Голые ноги слегка запутались в одеяле. Он не потрудился накрыться. Волосы в беспорядке, а на щеках следы слёз. Свежие. Он долго не спал.

Это низменное чувство абсолютной, жалкой вины как бомба взрывается в груди Баки. Боже. Что, чёрт возьми, он натворил? Вёл себя как... как грёбаный ублюдок? Он сошёл с ума, он практически псих... это худший разрыв с реальностью, который был у него с тех пор, как Стив вернул его из Бухареста, и Баки шатает от того, как низко он пал. И, господи, он хочет залезть в постель к Стиву, прижаться к нему, почувствовать его твёрдое тепло и привычный комфорт. Он хочет сцеловать эти слёзы с его лица и сказать, что ему жаль, что он не хотел его пугать, беспокоить или причинить боль, что он не хотел этого, что _он в порядке._

Но последнее — ложь,и он не может подавить страх, чувство, что причинит боль Стиву, если будет слишком близко. Затяжное и всепроникающее. Таким образом, Баки не подходит ближе — он позволяет себе только вытащить сбитое ногами Стива одеяло и накрыть его. Стив не шевелится, слава богу. После всего этого он заслуживает тишины и покоя.

Чувствуя всё большее отвращение к себе, Баки снимает пропотевшую одежду и надевает свежие джинсы и толстовку с капюшоном. Он меняет носки, находит ботинки и надевает их. Он приводит себя в порядок, как робот, полностью абстрагируясь от всего, кроме механической чистки зубов и распутывания волос. Он не смотрит на плитку, где была кровь, где пролилась вода. Он не собирается смотреть на ванну, где Стив... _нет_. И он _совершенно точно_ не собирается смотреть на себя в зеркало. Ни в коем случае.

Он решительно сбегает, не видя своего отражения. Это небольшое чудо. Он нигде не видит её, и на данный момент дом кажется безопасным и мирным. Вздыхая, он выходит из ванной. Стив всё ещё спит. Он так и не пошевелился, и Баки крадётся мимо кровати и выходит из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь.

Как бы странно и туманно всё не ощущалось вчера утром, сегодняшним — это в миллион раз хуже. Его последние воспоминания о доме похожи на ад, который он никогда не мог себе представить, поэтому повседневные вещи сильно раздражают. Это — резко тревожная дихотомия: то, что он помнит, контрастирует с тем, что есть. Тихо и медленно он пробирается через коридоры и спускается по ступенькам, высматривая по пути воду, чтобы понять, позволяет ли она ему двигаться. Она позволяет.

С напускной уверенностью он пробирается на кухню. Беспорядок от недоделанного яблочного пирога так и остался; Стив не убрался после эпизода вчера вечером. Миска с нарезанными яблоками стоит на стойке. Баки заглядывает внутрь прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. Нож для разделки овощей находится там, вместе с курганом из увядших, высохших, потемневших яблок, но без крови. Медленно выдыхая, он получает то, за чем пришел.

Телефон.

Он лежит там же, где он оставил его вчера, когда смотрел рецепт пирога. Баки в мгновение ока выходит из кухни, направляясь во внутренний дворик. Он закрывает за собой двери, просматривая контакты и делая звонок прежде, чем успевает подумать дважды. Воздух настолько холодный и влажный, что немного больно дышать, и Баки глубоко вдыхает, поднося телефон к уху. Он глубже втягивает плечи в толстовку, натягивая капюшон и засовывая живую руку в карман, чтобы согреться. Линия молчит. И молчит. И молчит.

Никакого ответа.

Раздражённый, он теряет самообладание и заканчивает звонок прежде, чем получает шанс оставить сообщение. Отключая телефон, он тяжело вздыхает. Как бы холодно и сыро и вообще дерьмово, тут не было, приятно быть вне дома. Он пересекает внутренний дворик, кроссовки промокают. Он стоит там и смотрит на деревья, газон, озеро. Угрюмые, набухшие облака. Он может попробовать вкус дождя в воздухе. Мир не выглядит или не чувствуется так, как... он может описать, чем он отличается. Это просто... неправильно. Он будто знает то, чего не должен знать, что он не знал раньше, и теперь, когда знает, не может относиться ко всему вокруг так, как раньше.

Он просто не уверен, что знает.

Телефон звонит. Пронзительный звук пугает его. 

— Блядь, — ворчит он, раздраженный самим собой, когда вылавливает вибрирующее устройство. Ванда перезванивает ему. Он чувствует себя одновременно смущённым и взбудораженным. — Алло?

— Джеймс, — звучит из динамика отрывистый голос Ванды. В нем беспокойство, и она никак не пытается его скрыть. Из всех остальных Мстителей она для Баки ближе всех. Между ними сложилось понимание, и не только потому, что Ванда помогла Баки стереть триггеры, которые Гидра вложила в его разум. Над ней тоже экспериментировали. Её превратили в нечто новое, что-то опасное. И она служила злу, когда помогала барону фон Штрукеру, когда помогала Альтрону, поэтому она знает, каково это — иметь кровь на руках. — Ты в порядке? Что происходит? Стив звонил Сэму вчера, но не перезвонил прошлой ночью, и Сэм беспокоится о вас, ребята. Я не виню его, если честно.

Баки вздыхает. Снова трёт лицо правой рукой. 

— Да, мы в порядке, — отвечает он. Выходит почти автоматически, и он останавливается себя ещё одним длинным вздохом. — Нет. Я-я не знаю.

— Что происходит?

Он зашел так далеко. Он позвонил ей, чтобы рассказать о том, что происходит, поэтому умалчивать теперь кажется просто глупым. Он знает, что она не будет его судить; если кто-то и понимает, как испорчен его разум, то это она. Она была внутри него, видела его самых тёмных демонов, помогала приручать их. Поэтому он заставляет себя говорить, хотя это адски пугает и смущает.

— Я вижу... кое-что.

Пауза. Осуждение или сомнения, которых он боится, не следуют. 

— Что ты видишь?

Он рассказывает ей. Слишком трудно вдаваться в детали, но он старается более-менее изложить основу. Ей не нужно знать, насколько ужасно то, что он представлял, что сделал с единственным человеком, которого когда-либо любил, каким был больным, извращенным сукиным сыном. Когда она давит, вызнавая про эти дневные кошмары, или чем бы они ни были, он выворачивается и врёт в деталях. Она может сказать, что он не честен, но ему всё равно. Он говорит о вещах, с которыми немного (совсем немного) примирился. О _ней_. О том, как она выглядит. О том, что он уверен, что она мертва, и что он убил её. О том, как девушка оказалась в доме, как она вторглась во всё, что он любит и знает. Она — ключ. То, что он был вынужден сделать со Стивом в своих снах — нет.

Когда он заканчивает, Ванда молчит, чем только усиливает его беспокойство. Затем она ровным тоном спрашивает: 

— Есть ли что-то ещё, что-то важное?

Кроме мокрой, истекающей кровью девушки в ночной рубашке, которая, по-видимому, преследует его новый дом? 

— В последний раз, когда... когда всё закончилось, и Стив был... — Баки закрывает глаза. Он может представить это так ясно. — В конце была M на полу. Она хотела, чтобы я это увидел.

— М?

— Буква М.

— Думаешь, это что-то значит?

Он понятия не имеет. 

— Я не знаю. Точно не сейчас. — И снова телефон молчит. Баки морщится, глядя на нетронутый двор и тихое озеро. Он чувствует себя лгуном, вынужденным скрывать что-то тёмное и опасное. — Я…— он едва ли может соображать. — Я теряю рассудок? Что, чёрт возьми, со мной не так?

Ванда опять отвечает не сразу. Баки не может дышать, пока ждёт. Наконец, она вздыхает. 

— Если хочешь, чтобы я заверила тебя, что это невозможно, то я не могу. В твоем подсознании есть секреты, болезненные вещи, которые ты запер, воспоминания, лежащие в засаде… Ты знаешь, что они там. — Он знает. Это и есть тьма. Он никогда туда не заглядывает. — Некоторые могут вернуться случайным образом и без предупреждения. Или, возможно, что-то их спровоцировало. — Он пережил это в своей голове, это случилось со Стивом. — Опять же, — продолжает Ванда после очередной паузы, — если бы ты сказал мне, что призраки настоящие... ну, я бы поверила.

Наконец Баки выдыхает. Он тоже прошел через это, но это похоже на принятие. 

— Да.

— Что думает Стив?

Он смотрит обратно на дом. 

— Он думает, что мы должны вернуться в комплекс, — говорит Баки.

— А ты не хочешь этого?

Это не так просто. 

— Я знаю, что должен, — признает он, — но я чувствую, что... я не знаю. Как будто мне нужно знать, что это. Нужно разобраться. Как будто я должен сам себе. Я должен Стиву — это и не только. — Он убирает волосы за ухо. Даже надетый капюшон не спасает от влажного, моросящего дождя. — Это глупо, но я ничего не могу поделать. — Ванда снова не отвечает сразу. Баки не выносит этой тишины. — Ванда, что мне делать?

— Не знаю, — тихо признаётся она. Он практически может представить её красивые глаза, растерянные и нерешительные. — Я не уверена, что я — лучший человек, чтобы советовать, даже если знаю, что сказать. Но...

— Что?

— Ну, я думаю... какой есть выбор? Возможные объяснения? Или ты себе это воображаешь, или... — он практически чувствует, как она качает головой. — Или это реально. В любом случае, мне кажется, кто-то пытается тебе что-то сказать.

— Кто-то?

— Твой мозг, — говорит Ванда, — пытается выпустить что-то, что должно выйти. Или она пытается как-то с тобой связаться.

— Я бы не назвал это связью, — говорит Баки, пытаясь сохранить голос. — Больше похоже на возмездие.

Он почти видит, как она хмурится. 

— Несмотря на это, возможно, ответ заключается в том, чтобы противостоять, а не бежать.

— Противостоять?

— Попытайся понять, — поясняет Ванда. — Пусть память говорит. Или попытайся понять, что это такое. Или походи по соседним домам и пусть люди здесь тебе помогут. Я не знаю, Джеймс. — Она вздыхает, капитулируя. — Я не очень помогаю. Извини.

— Нет, нет, — говорит Баки, внезапно обретая уверенность. — Нет, это хорошая идея. Понять. Да, я могу попробовать.

— Точно?

— Да. — Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как собирается это сделать, но это только начало. Ванда абсолютно права. Либо всё в его голове, либо этот призрак каким-то образом реален и преследует его, но в любом случае, возможно, понимание того, что это такое, положит ему конец. Или хотя бы поможет. По крайне мере, это заставит его чувствовать себя полезным, что он может бороться с разваливающейся в последние два дня жизнью. До сих пор он был бесполезным наблюдателем, запертым в своей голове и теле. Не более. — Да, я собираюсь попробовать. Я перезвоню тебе через некоторое время.

Ванда не уверена. Это до боли очевидно. 

— Не забудь. Мы... мы волнуемся.

Он слишком поглощён своими мыслями, чтобы расстраиваться из-за этого. 

— Я знаю. Не забуду. Пока. — Он вешает трубку. Затем возвращается в дом, решительно и демонстративно игнорируя всё, кроме своей куртки у входной двери и ключей от машины, лежащих на маленьком столе. Он хватает их и берёт пальто, прежде чем выбегает из парадного выхода и вниз по крыльцу к подъездной дорожке. Он почти ожидал, что призрак остановит его, удержит в ловушке в доме, но она этого не делает, и теперь он свободен.

Он не позволяет себе испытать облегчение или удивиться. Он просто запрыгивает во внедорожник и заводит его. Ни секунды не задерживаясь, он срывается с места, объезжает тупик вокруг их дороги и мчится вниз к лесу и маленькому холму. Он, вероятно, не должен так спешить, не сказав Стиву; тот будет напуган, если проснётся и обнаружит, что Баки таинственно исчез. Держа левую руку на рулевом колесе, он шарит в поисках телефона, чтобы отправить Стиву сообщение, когда едет вниз (вероятно, немного как маньяк — сколько раз Стив говорил ему не писать смс за рулем?). «Вышел ненадолго. Скоро вернусь».

Как только он собирается нажать «отправить», то поднимает взгляд, видит Джона и тормозит. Старик идет с тростью по обочине дороги, одетый в дождевик. Баки совсем не так близок, но Джон все равно смотрит, как Баки замедляется, и отходит в сторону. Он смотрит пристально, будто ожидал увидеть Баки, и тот чувствует холодную дрожь, проезжая мимо. Проглотив боль в горле, он заканчивает сообщение и продолжает ехать.

Листья падают повсюду, тяжёлые от дождя. Достигнув конца длинной дороги, Баки включает дворники. Маленький серый домик, отдаленный от дороги, окружён ярко-жёлтым и золотым, но каким-то образом кажется тёмным и неинтересным. Баки с секунду смотрит на него, прежде чем выясняет, как активировать GPS и навигационное руководство на своём телефоне. Где-то в этом городе должна быть библиотека.

Это кажется хорошим местом, чтобы начать расследование.

***

Для относительно небольшого туристического городка Лодин имеет очень приличную библиотеку. Баки находит её без особых проблем. Несмотря на то, что в конечном итоге он ждёт почти час, чтобы здание открылось, когда это происходит, он тупо почти что сбегает, потому что забыл прикрыть металлическую руку. В кармане пальто перчаток нет, но, к счастью, Стив положил запасную пару в бардачок. С ними он направляется в здание.

Нахождение в странном месте со странными людьми обычно наполняет его тревогой, но сегодня, после последних сорока восьми часов ада и сумасшествия, оно приятно и немного утешающе. Как ни странно, это защищенность. Если бы она проследила за ним из дома, возможно, не стала бы здесь ничего делать. Конечно, просто глупо воспринимать этот вывод как значимый; что, чёрт возьми, он знает о призраках? Ладно, только этом призраке? И не было ли сцены в каком-то фильме с учеными-охотниками за привидениями или вроде того, на которых нападал фантомный библиотекарь…

Несмотря на это, сосредоточиться на том, зачем он пришел сюда, легко. Он пробирается к стойке регистрации, пытаясь вспомнить из своей юности, как пользоваться библиотекой. Ради бога, сколько всего может измениться за семьдесят лет?

 

По-видимому, много. Приятная молодая женщина, управляющая стойкой, смотрит на него и сладко улыбается, когда он спрашивает о старых, местных газетах. Она, кажется, не узнает его (слава богу) и продолжает говорить, что большую часть библиотеки конвертировали в PDF, и не то чтобы он понимал, или хотел понять, что это значит. Она ведёт его в пустую компьютерную комнату, за исключением еще одного человека, работающего в интернете, рядом с ним лежит открытая книга по наблюдению за птицами. Женщина усаживает Баки за один из компьютеров, слабым и устаревшим по сравнению с тем, к чему он привык за время пребывания в комплексе Мстителей. Тони бы психанул от мысли, что один из его друзей пользуется рабочим столом. Как только он заходит в сеть, и она показывает ему архив, он полагает, что сможет справиться с этой работой. Может быть, он мог бы сделать это дома с ноутбуком Стива или тем причудливым новым планшетом, что он купил, или даже телефоном, но он почти сразу видит, что легче будет просматривать выпуски местных газетных статей за почти сто лет, когда те прямо в его непосредственном распоряжении.

Не то, чтобы это принесло ему много пользы. Спустя почти час поисков он осознаёт тот печальный факт, он понятия не имеет, что ищет. Единственное, что он точно знает, что он ( _Зимний Солдат_ ) убил эту девушку. Это не значит, что он убил её здесь. Это было бы адским совпадением, ещё более неправдоподобным и невероятным, чем преследующий его призрак. Применение логики к этой нелогичной ситуации кажется сумасшествием, но некоторые вещи не имеют смысла и не могут быть объяснены только тем, что они жуткие. Они со Стивом случайно выбрали это место, чтобы уйти в отставку, то же место, куда его отправили на миссию, чтобы убить молодую женщину? Это слишком сложно переварить. И даже несмотря на странное чувство, что он испытывает в доме, опять же, каковы шансы, что он убил её в нём? Очень низкие. Он считает более вероятным, что она преследует его, а не место, и она наслала на него чувство, что всё против него, включая их дом. Особенно их дом.

Он не может поверить, что на самом деле пытается это объяснить.

Во всяком случае, удаление дома и города из уравнения оставляет для поисков не так много. Ему также приходит в голову, что, возможно, ему больше повезет, если Тони обыщет базу данных ЩИТ. Все секреты Гидры были раскрыты, когда ЩИТ рухнул, так что исследовать источник кажется очевидным. Тем не менее, он не хочет вовлекать кого-либо ещё, особенно Старка. Его прошлое участие в смерти родителей Тони настолько свежо, что просить выследить информацию о другой жертве Зимнего Солдата неуместно. Кроме того, параметры поиска, которые Баки может дать ему, не особо конкретны. _Ищи молодых женщин, которых Гидра хотела убить между 1945 и, скажем, два года назад. Каштановые волосы. Голубые глаза. Имя может начинаться с M? Не могу сказать больше._

Сколько результатов может быть? Тот факт, что он не может ответить, немного огорчает. Он не хочет знать. По одному кошмару за один раз. Так что здесь и сейчас он держится за эту девушку и то, что с ней случилось. Он просматривает списки пропавших людей в Вермонте, но они, к сожалению, не так полны, как хотелось бы, по крайне мере в цифровом виде. Ни одна из увиденных фотографий ничего ему не говорит, и даже те женщины, которые, по его мнению, потенциально подходят, не имеют имен или фамилий, которые начинаются с М. Конечно, это лишь предположение, но он не знает, что еще делать с этой информацией. Как только список исчерпан, он начинает просматривать местные газеты, отматывая назад настолько, насколько может, на истории, касающиеся убитых девушек. Опять же, нет ничего, что может быть с ним связано. Лодин — туристический город. Возможно ли, что она была туристкой? Он не знает. И, конечно, все это предполагает, что всё, что он с ней сделал, не попало в новости. Гидра проделала чертовски хорошую работу, большую часть времени скрывая свою деятельность. Они научили его быть осторожным.

Он снова удерживает себя от звонка Тони. Даже таких ничтожных фактов для Пятницы (или как там Тони называет свой ИИ) может быть достаточно, чтобы найти какую-то связь. Однако Баки всё ещё упрямо отказывается звонить. Пока. Даже если это похоже на поиск иглы в стоге сена. И так оно и есть. Часы проходят, и ему нечего показать.

Он спрашивает себя, а не идет ли он по ложному пути. Очевидно, что Джон, кем бы он ни был, связан с призраком. Не может быть совпадением, что они появились вместе в первый же день. И то тревожащее ощущение, что Джон знаком. Это также не может быть случайностью. Баки прекращает гоняться за призраками и ориентируется на него, просматривая PDF-файлы городских документов в поисках историй, объявлений или чего-нибудь о человеке, по имени Джон. Конечно, есть совпадения. За десятилетия накопились тонны информации о людях со столь распостранённым именем. Некрологи и свидетельства о рождении. Статьи. Фотографии, хотя ни один из мужчин не похож на Джона. Незнание его фамилии делает поиск довольно трудным. Он не знает, может это Джон Андерсон, который владел компьютерным магазином в 1960-х, или Джон Лэндерс, который управляет одной из самых популярных мини-гостиниц в районе, или Джон Грэри, который был ветераном Второй Мировой и недавно умер — может быть это тот самый Джон. Он так не думает, но точно сказать невозможно. Чёрт, нет ни единого способа удостовериться, что _Джон_ реален. Стив видел его в тот первый день, и это говорит за, но теперь подозрительно _всё_.

Также заходят в тупик усилия поискать о доме и земле, купленной Стивом, или доме, принадлежащем Джону. В библиотеке действительно бедная подборка о таких специфических сведениях, хотя есть некоторые записи о первоначальных поселенцах региона и так далее. Чтобы получить более подробную информацию, он должен пойти в офис окружного клерка, как говорит библиотекарь. К этому он еще не готов, хотя, вероятно, ему бы очень помогло, если бы выяснилось, кто владеет этой маленькой хижиной, где живет Джон. Если бы нашлось его имя на титульнике или акте, вообще любой реальной документации, то это было бы неоценимо. Баки пытается прогнать всё, что может, через Google, но он даже не знает адрес дома. Он использует адрес их со Стивом дома, чтобы попытаться найти информацию, но ничего полезного. «Старик Джон, который владеет маленькой серой хижиной в лесу у подножия холма» — неудивительно, что это недостаточно конкретно.

И, опять же, Баки уверен, что Тони может с этим помочь. Связать крохи информации о Джоне с такими же крохами о ней, и, возможно, что-то появится. После утра, большую часть которого он утыкался в тупик за тупиком и бродил бессмысленными кругами, Баки откидывется на спинку стула и задается вопросом, что, чёрт возьми, он делает.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане. Он вытаскивает его и обнаруживает, что звонит Ванда (и что прошло почти три часа с тех пор, как он пришел сюда, поэтому сейчас середина утра). Возможно, невежливо отвечать на звонок в библиотеке, однако в комнате с ним больше никого нет, поэтому он отвечает, но приглушённым тоном. 

— Да?

— Джеймс? Ты в порядке?

Он вздыхает и трёт усталые, ноющие глаза. 

— Я в порядке. В чём дело?

— Я пыталась позвонить Стиву, но он не отвечает. Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я перешла границы, но я... Я думала о твоей ситуации, — признается Ванда. — И мне было интересно. Есть ли что-то странное в M? Кроме того, что это случайная М.

Баки настороженно оглядывается, но никто не зашёл. Несмотря на это, он склоняется к столу. 

— Это просто M, думаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

 

— Ну, если бы я морочила кому-то голову, то не думаю, что стала бы действовать так расплывчато. Не знаю. M может означать что угодно. Если только это не её имя.

— Не думаю, — заявляет Баки. Его поиски пока не настолько продвинулись, чтобы исключить эту версию, но у него ощущение, которое он не может объяснить. Оно стал сильнее с тех пор, как он начал об этом думать, так как он просто немного напряг мозг в поисках других воспоминаний, окружающих эту девушку. Что-то несущественное, интуиция, но он склонен ей верить. — Кажется, M означает что-то другое.

— Верно. — Ванда, казалось, удовлетворена тем, что он согласен. — Если она пытается сказать тебе что-то, то делает ставку на то, что ты узнаешь. Итак, вернёмся к моему вопросу: было ли в ней что-то странное, что ты заметил? Что-нибудь?

 _Кроме того, что она написана кровью Стива_? Откинув в сторону эту горькую мысль, он на мгновение задумывается. 

— Да, наверное. У неё было несколько... лишних линий?

— Дополнительных линий?

— Ага. Стилизация или типа того. Вычурность? Не знаю, я плохо в этом разбираюсь. Так было ещё до того, как Гидра промыла мне мозг. — Баки вздыхает. — Стив, вероятно, знает.

Ванда спокойно размышляет. 

— Ты мог бы нарисовать её и отправить мне фотографию?

Это мысль. 

— Да, подожди. — Баки снова подозрительно оглядывается, однако всё еще никого нет, поэтому он встает и выхватывает обрывок бумаги из мусорного ведра, стоящего возле заднего стола, где находится принтер. На незанятом столе позади него лежит карандаш. Он садится обратно, перекладывает телефон в левую руку и рисует то, что помнит. Воспоминание всё ещё довольно ярко, он не уверен, из-за сыворотки или травматических обстоятельств. В любом случае, он набрасывает букву в мгновение ока. Затем фотографирует её на телефон и отсылает Ванде.

— Отлично, получила, — заявляет Ванда. Сила современных технологий не перестает удивлять его, и в течение нескольких секунд она выносит свой вердикт. — Джеймс, это не M.

В смятении он щурится и хмурится глядя на эскиз, хотя Ванда и не может этого видеть. 

— Нет?

— Нет. Это символ Скорпиона. ♏

 

Он молчит. Ему холодно, в животе ощущается дискомфорт. Слово... тревожно знакомо. 

— Скорпион?

— Да. Знак зодиака? Созвездие? Я играла в такие игры, когда была еще девочкой. — Она слегка смущенно смеется. — Пьетро говорил, что я трачу свое время, но я всегда знала, что это пригодится. — Баки не отвечает, погружаясь глубже во что-то очень тёмное. — Джеймс?

— Ванда, мне нужно немедленно поговорить с Тони, — тихо, тревожно говорит Баки.

Она делает паузу и явно обеспокоена. 

— Х-хорошо. Почему? В чём дело?

Он уже ищет изображения знака Скорпиона в Google, и там M, которая не является M. Знак везде: прямо перед ним, и когда он моргает, то видит его написанным кровью. Написанным красным. Поставлен в верхней части всех документов и вне лабораторий и офисов. Начертан прямо рядом с красным головоногим и черепом Гидры. — Мне нужно, чтобы он что-то подтвердил, потому что если это то, что я думаю, то...

— Как ты думаешь, что это? Что?

Баки закрывает глаза. 

— Зло.

***

— Так что позволь мне сказать прямо: Барон фон Штрукер был не первым мудаком Гидры, который превратил молодых послушников в волшебников и ведьм, но без очарования Хогвартса и с куда меньшей добровольностью.

Баки вздыхает. Проблема с привлечением куда-либо Тони заключается в том, что всё неизменно превращается в театр абсурда, полный отсылок на поп-культуру, которые он не может понять. Этот человек — гений. Он умнее всех, кого когда-либо знал Баки, даже умнее своего отца, но рот у него не закрывается. Те дни, когда Тони (сначала неохотно) переработал и соорудил ему новую руку, были одними из самых шумных и самых раздражающих в жизни Баки. Парень умён, но он не может заткнуться. Никогда.

Как сейчас, например. Тони отправляет огромную коллекцию файлов из базы данных ЩИТа на телефон Баки и при этом постоянно болтает. Вероятно, было бы легче просмотреть всё это (гигабайты файлов, по-видимому) на компьютере, но в библиотеке он не чувствует себя в безопасности. Или где угодно, если подумать. Голос Тони раздаётся из аудиосистемы автомобиля, в котором сидит Баки — на стоянке в тихом лесном уголке, недалеко от извилистой дороги, ведущей обратно к их дому. 

— Хотя не знаю, почему я удивлен. Это ж грёбаная Гидра.

— Тони, — мягко убеждает Сэм. По-видимому, это превратилось в командное мероприятие. Баки не видит их, но может представить, как группа Мстителей столпилась вокруг одного из высокотехнологичных компьютерных терминалов в лаборатории Тони. Теперь все они являются свидетелями того, насколько, чёрт побери, он свихнулся.

Хотя он всё больше и больше начинает верить, что это не просто его воображение.

— Что? — спрашивает Тони. Его голос становится ещё более настойчивым и беспокойным. — Тебя не смущает, что каждый раз, когда мы думаем, что достигли конца злого наследия Гидры, всегда обнаруживается ещё больше поебени? Меня это бесит.

— Это давняя история, — отвечает Сэм. — Люди, которые запускали эту программу... они все мертвы.

 _Не совсем. Не я_. Не то чтобы Баки участвовал, но он точно приложил руку к обеспечению Гидры испытуемыми. Теперь, когда он установил связь, вспомнил программу «Скорпион», воспоминания затопили его. Вспышки о Кресле, назначаемых миссиях. _Найди их. Верни_. Приказной тон и строгие глаза куратора. Слова, которые заставили его подчиниться. Он относительно недолго пробыл в плену, прежде чем Гидра усовершенствовала методы перепрограммирования и принуждения его к подчинению. Он помнит, как противился ограничителям, боролся с их руками, _сопротивлялся_.

 

_У тебя есть приказ, Солдат._

 

Его приказы. Похитить людей, которых Гидра определила в качестве кандидатов на программу «Скорпион» — попытка Гидры дать человеку сверхъестественные силы. После эпической неудачи научного подразделения с репликацией сыворотки и расширением программы «Суперсолдат» (и унизительного поражения Иоганна Шмидта от рук Капитана Америки), её лидеры решили диверсифицировать свои активы и цели. Баки просматривает документы на телефоне, и это похоже на ныряние из кошмара в кошмар. Он просматривает бесчисленные изображения старых записок, писем и журналов. Лабораторные отчёты. Свидетельства миссий. Эти вещи смутно знакомы, как наполовину запомнившийся сон. Это была одна из первых программ Золы внутри ЩИТа, одна из его самых ранних попыток укрепить Гидру и вернуть ей прежнюю силу. В тот момент, после Второй Мировой войны, с доказательствами того, что сверхчеловек может быть создан и, возможно, уже существует, ЩИТ уже начал идентифицировать и каталогизировать «людей, представляющих интерес» по всему миру. Это были люди со странными или необъяснимыми способностями. Зола украл информацию и передал её в Гидру, на вид тихую и бездействующую, и Зимний Солдат был послан, чтобы привести этих людей для опытов.

 _Десятки_ людей на протяжении почти десяти лет, с конца 1940-х годов после окончания войны до конца 1950-х годов. Баки смотрит на старые, зернистые снимки людей, попавших в программу. Некоторые будоражат воспоминания, ( _жилые здания, дома, школы, города, фермы, доки, визг пуль, огонь, кровь, крики_ ) но он не даёт им захлестнуть его. Он не может. Вместо этого он отрешается от чувств, фокусируется и изучает картинку за картинкой. Он ищет _её_.

 

А потом он находит её. Он ни капли не сомневается. Узнает, лишь увидев фото. Такая же вытянутая форма лица. Высокие скулы, которые теперь кажутся столь измученными. Глубоко посаженные глаза. Симпатичная внешность. Она улыбается на фотографии, вероятно, взятой у неё дома. Её дома. Это небольшой домик возле Амьена, находящегося недалеко от Парижа. По данным заметки, приложенной к фото, её доставили в программу «Скорпион» пятнадцатого сентября 1955-го года. Она была дочерью мельника, и её похитили в девятнадцатилетнем возрасте. Больше никаких записей о ней нет. Ни имени. Ни личности. Ничего. Они просто упоминали её как объект 23.

Баки смутно слышит, как разговаривают другие Мстители, но не обращает особого внимания. Он читает. Тут есть заметки врачей, особенно одного, по имени Йохан Мюллер. Похоже, он был одним из младших исследователей в команде. Он также был... 

— Христос Всемогущий, — шепчет Баки. Есть фотография, где тот стоит рядом с Арнимом Золой, и теперь, в этом контексте, Баки узнает его мгновенно. Йохан. _Джон_. — Тони, там есть больше информации об этом парне?

— Каком парне, Робокоп? Непохоже, что я вижу, на кого ты указываешь.

Баки слишком взвинчен, чтобы раздражаться. 

— Йохан Мюллер.

На пару секунд воцаряется тишина, пока Тони работает. Баки не может перестать пялиться на Мюллера. Из темноты в его голове появляется всё больше образов. Проницательные карие глаза. Гораздо моложе, чем Джон, но тот же самый человек стоит и наблюдает, как Зола склонился над подопытным — _над ним_. Морщится, когда Баки кричит, помогает при проведении процедур, забирает окровавленные хирургические инструменты... он был там.

— Ладно, судя по всему, этот чувак Мюллер определённо был связан с Золой. Родился недалеко от Зальцбурга в 1934 году. Не знаю, что он делал до того, как Гидра его завербовала. Очевидно, что был вовлечен в «Скорпион», — говорит Тони.

— Более того, — мрачно добавляет Баки. Боже, он не хочет думать об этом, но не может остановиться. Этот парень... он не был одним из тех, кто бил его, обезличивал, усаживал в кресло или вбивал триггерные слова глубоко в его сознание, но он был там. Он смотрел, он помогал и он знал, что происходит. Баки чувствует тошноту. Он как может берёт себя в руки, чтобы проглотить страх и гнев, чтобы крепко держаться за свое хладнокровие. — Какое отношение он имеет к объекту 23?

— Объекту 23?

— Девушка из Франции. В списке жертв.

Снова пауза. 

— Ну, он был вовлечен в эксперименты, которые ставили на ней, а также на многих других, — тихо бормочет Тони, вероятно, просматривая данные. — По-видимому, объект 23 был одним из самых многообещающих кандидатов для того, что они пытались сделать. Они тестировали несколько различных сывороток, пытаясь усилить скрытые психокинетические способности... пытаясь вызвать психоз в некоторых случаях, чтобы увидеть, какие забавные вещи будут происходить, когда сумасшествие смешивается с огромной мощью.

— Господи, — бормочет Сэм. — Ёбаная Гидра.

— Да, это жутко. Я даже не хочу это читать. Они делали страшную херню с людьми, особенно с этой девушкой.— Баки закрывает глаза. Он слышит её крики. Боже, вдруг так ясно. Образы бессистемно атакуют разум, запахи, звуки и видения, и он вспоминает, как стоит на страже перед стальной дверью, наблюдая за тёмными коридором с красными сигнальными огнями. Символ Скорпиона был запечатлён на стене напротив. Она кричала. Мужчины злобно смеялись. Мюллер шел впереди, одетый в халат, с кучей файлов в руках, забитый и испуганный, скривившийся, когда девушка завизжала и зарыдала, а смех стал громче. Смех, всхлип и стон удовольствия. «Не дерись со мной», — произнес кто-то.

Баки ничего не чувствует. _Он ничего не сделал._

Теперь он практически рыдает. Съёживается на сиденье. _О, боже. Я позволил им сделать это с ней_. Неважно, что он не имел никакого контроля, что он был марионеткой Гидры. Их инструментом. Их чёртовым агентом. _Я дал её обидеть, пусть…_

Тони вздыхает. 

— Могу сказать, что она была чрезвычайно могущественной. Если веришь в такого рода вещи, знаешь. Думаю, они забрали её, потому что у неё было своего рода шестое чувство, будто она могла слышать мысли других людей. Успокоить их души силой разума? Если это имеет смысл. И то, во что они превратили её в... она была немного похожа... Ну, на тебя, Ванда. Только в десятки ебучих раз сильнее.

Ванде не нравится сравнение. 

— Штрукер был амбициозным монстром, но он никогда не пытал меня.

— Ну, Зола и его друзья сделали это и не только. Объект 23 был способен к психическим манипуляциям, телекинезу, телепатии... Они пытались определить, может ли она контролировать души людей.

— Что? — в ужасе спрашивает Сэм. — Это…

— Безумие, да, — мягче говорит Тони с уважением в голосе к тому, насколько это ужасно. — Похоже, что проект «Скорпион» — это то место, куда Гидра отправила своих злых ученых, которые были слишком злыми для основных злых дел. Не знаю. Пара этих документов говорит, что они хотели создать оружие, способное вырвать человеческую душу из плоти, способное вызвать безумие с помощью простой мысли. В основном они хотели создать мыслящее, ходячее и говорящее оружие, которое могло бы контролировать духовный мир.

Баки не может всё это понять. Он снова смотрит на фото и слышит свой голос, превратившийся в слабый шёпот. 

— Что случилось со всеми? — Он знает. Он знает. Но он должен услышать это, чтобы полностью понять. — Что с ней случилось?

— Джеймс… — это Ванда, и она звучит невероятно обеспокоенно.

— Никаких записей, — заявляет Тони. — У меня довольно подробные журналы с сентября 1955 по август 1958, но после... «Скорпион» был закрыт. Без объяснений. Без причин. Ничего. Зола наверняка вернулся в Штаты. Не уверен, что случилось со всеми остальными. Я не знаю, просто ли они не поспевали за ведением учёта или кто-то уничтожил документы. Может быть, этот материал был слишком извращён даже по стандартам Гидры.

 

_Она мертва. И я убил её._

 

— Баки. — Это Сэм, и в его голосе не что иное, как страх. — Ты в порядке? Стив сказал, что ты что-то видишь, а теперь ты заставил нас искать старых демонов, и мне сложно представить, что это не совпадение. Что происходит?

 

_Я убил её. И она преследует меня._

 

Он бросает телефон на пассажирское сиденье и садится прямо. Затем поворачивает машину, паникуя и давя на педали, прежде чем вырулить обратно на дождливую дорогу. 

— Я забираю Стива, — выдыхает он, — а потом мы убираемся отсюда.

***

К тому времени, когда Баки возвращается в дом, реальность ситуации действительно доходит до него. Будучи Зимним Солдатом, он похитил десятки людей, в которых Гидра была заинтересована как в ясновидящих, телепатах или людях с другим складом ума, выходящим за пределы нормальных человеческих способностей. Среди них была эта молодая женщина из Франции. Все жертвы были насильно вовлечены в какую-то суперсолдатскую программу, только эти эксперименты сосредоточили на оттачивании и усилении их умственных или сверхъестественных способностей, чтобы создать из них оружие. Эти эксперименты сильно полагались на психологическое и эмоциональное принуждение, в дополнение к управлению при помощи несомненно ядовитых химикатов и других жестоких обработок. Годы спустя программа была закрыта, и Зимний Солдат в конечном итоге убил самого перспективного кандидата.

 

Теперь оказалось, что перспективный кандидат стал призраком, и она преследует его. Мучает. Отдаляет от Стива. Разрушает всё, что они пытаются построить друг с другом. Разделяет их.

 

_Чёрт, это хреново._

 

Баки больше не сомневается, что это реально. Его недоверие уменьшалось по мере телефонного разговора, но теперь оно полностью исчезло. Это происходит на самом деле. Это не в его голове. Он не галлюцинирует, не вспоминает и не проецирует темноту внутри себя. Нет, очень мощный, очень злой призрак преследует его. Им нужно выбираться оттуда.

 

_Сейчас._

 

Он заканчивает разговор с остальными обещанием немедленно связаться, как только они со Стивом окажутся в дороге. Кажется, планом они недовольны. Даже если они не знают всего (и точно не узнают), они могут понять, что что-то не так. Вчера Стив сказал Сэму столько же, сколько Баки сказал Ванде, и, учитывая то, что они недавно обнаружили... для них вполне естественно бояться. Но Баки уверяет их, что заберёт Стива и сделает то, что тот предложил сразу: вернутся домой. Всё будет хорошо. Они уйдут от этого, уйдут от дома и от неё. Они вернутся в Нью-Йорк, обратно в комплекс. Затем, с помощью остальных, попытаются всё понять.

Конечно, нет никакой гарантии, что она не последует за ними. Очевидно, она каким-то образом нашла их здесь. _Мы пересечём этот мост, когда доберёмся туда_. Это всё, о чем Баки может думать, когда резко останавливает Рендж Ровер перед крыльцом. Он не смотрит на дом, не даёт своему страху замедлить себя, когда вылезает из внедорожника и поднимается по ступенькам ко входной двери. Никакого ветра. Снаружи стало очень туманно; тонкий, влажный туман, цепляющийся за всё вокруг. Мокрый, холодный и серый. Неприступный. Баки не позволяет ему касаться себя. Он подходит к двери и хватается за ручку, нажимая на неё и собираясь войти.

Она заперта.

Это сюрприз. Баки почти врезается в дверь, прежде чем понимает, что не может её открыть. Сбитый с толку, он снова дёргает ручку, но она не поворачивается. Он запер дверь, когда уходил? Он не помнит. Стив запер её? 

— Чёрт, — выдыхает он. У него нет ключа. На связке только ключи от машины.

Баки с досадой вздыхает. Он смотрит в сторону, в освещённое окно. За ним виден стол, и прямо на нём ключи от дома. Сердитый и взволнованный, он звонит в дверь. Он слышит звук звонка внутри, но проходят секунды, а ответа нет. Он звонит снова. Никаких звуков, шагов, голоса Стива. Ничего, кроме тишины. Баки всматривается в окна, ища признаки движения внутри. Ничего.

У Баки стынет кровь. Он забывает про звонок, стучится в дверь. 

— Стив? — зовёт он. Ещё более неприятная тишина. Он стучит сильнее, звонит снова и снова, но ответа так и _нет._ — Стив!

Ничего.

Баки отступает с крыльца, прерывисто дыша. Ужас снова оседает в его желудке. Секунду он просто бесполезно стоит, прежде чем догадывается воспользоваться телефоном. Он находит в контактах номер Стива и звонит. Звонит и звонит. Смотрит на проглядывающую сквозь туман башню, слушая монотонные гудки, когда вызов не соединяется. Наверху, в их спальне… Баки смутно видит белую, бледную кожу и каштановые волосы. Это она? Когда он моргает и пытается присмотреться внимательнее, там нет ничего, кроме теней и тумана. И его телефон всё ещё звонит.

Стив не отвечает.

Все больше и больше беспокоясь, Баки сбрасывает вызов и обегает вокруг дома. Он знает, что может сломать дверь, ворваться в любое окно, если захочет... и он может (должен) позвать на помощь, потому что, то, что Стив не отвечает, ненормально. Ранее об этом сказала Ванда. Господи, что случилось? Может быть... может быть, он действительно сделал больно Стиву прошлой ночью. Он не должен был уходить. О, боже. Что происходит?

Ничего, как выясняется. Баки идет в задний дворик, где замечает Стива, глядя сквозь ведущие на кухню французские двери. Он стоит около кухонного острова, аккуратно одетый в джинсы цвета хаки и серую утеплённую рубашку с закатанными рукавами. Беспорядок от яблочного пирога исчез, на плите кипят пара кастрюль. Он выглядит прекрасно, и Баки едва не падает от облегчения. 

Но двери в патио тоже заперты. Баки стучит. Сначала Стив не поднимает глаз, занятый резкой овощей, поэтому Баки стучит чуть сильнее, металлические пальцы скрипят по стеклу. На этот раз звук привлекает внимание Стива, и он хмурится, когда видит Баки. Он откладывает нож и пересекает кухню, вытирая руки о полотенце, свисающее из переднего кармана штанов. Он открывает дверь. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тут... что-то не так. Баки не уверен, чего ожидал, но Стив просто стоит, готовит, как будто ничего не случилось прошлой ночью, смотрит на него так, словно всего лишь сбит с толку, и совсем не беспокоится... вот уж действительно странно. 

— Пытаюсь войти, — медленно говорит Баки, глядя на своего парня сощуренными глазами.

Стив, кажется, принимает это за чистую монету. 

— Ну, тогда заходи. Там холодно и ужасно.

Баки просто тщательно изучает его. Да, Стив выглядит... нормально. _Вроде меня._ Но что-то всё ещё кажется неправильным, как щекотка в кишках. Стив смотрит в ответ. Потом он хмурится, выглядя ещё более раздражёным.

— Что?

— Н-ничего, — говорит Баки, неуверенно и нерешительно. — Ты в порядке?

Стив закатывает глаза. _Стив закатывает глаза._ И не игриво. Раздражённо. 

— Полном. Пытаюсь приготовить обед. — Он оставляет Баки у двери и возвращается к готовке.

Этот неприятное щекочущее чувство становится всё хуже и хуже, предупреждающий шёпот роится в голове. Баки нерешительно делает шаг внутрь, его кроссовки чавкают по плитке. 

— Ты не хочешь их снять? — прямо говорит Стив. — Ты весь в грязи и воде.

— Нет необходимости. Мы должны уехать.

Стив возвращается за кухонный остров, будто вообще его не услышал. Он снова берётся за нож, ловко крутит его между пальцами в движении, что вовсе не похоже на Капитана Америку, но очень похоже на Зимнего Солдата, и продолжает резать стебли сельдерея. 

— Я готовлю чили. — Баки широко распахивает глаза. — Совершенно новый рецепт. Один из тех, куда забрасываешь всё, что завалялось в холодильнике. Должно быть готово через пару часов.

— Стив, ты меня не слышал? — ошеломлённо спрашивает Баки. Он пересекает комнату, останавливаясь перед островом. — Мы должны уйти прямо сейчас. После вчерашней ночи...

— Прошлой ночью ничего не случилось, — спокойно заявляет Стив. Нож делает быстрые, точные надрезы на ребристом стебле сельдерея. — Верно? Ты так мне сказал. Ты в порядке, и ничего не случилось.

— Я был, блядь, не прав, — быстро заявляет Баки. — Я узнал, кто она, Стив. Призрак. Она настоящая. Она опасна и сильна. И я был причиной того, что она пострадала. Я привёл её в Гидру. Я позволил им экспериментировать над ней. И я убил её. — Если бы он не был так испуган, ему было бы ужасно стыдно. Как бы то ни было, он выкладывает факты, потому что Стиву нужно услышать правду. — Это полностью моя вина.

Стив резко поднимает взгляд. 

— Так теперь ты это признаёшь? — Что? Баки чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица. Стив смотрит с ненавистью — _ненавистью_ — за секунду до того, как начинает резать следующий стебель сельдерея. — Немного поздновато.

Баки не знает, что делать. Кажется невозможным, что эти грубые, саркастические слова могут исходить из уст Стива. От Стива. Что-то тут очень неправильно. 

— Мы должны уйти, — снова говорит Баки, справившись с голосом. — Должны. Нам нужна помощь, чтобы справиться с ней. У неё были такие же способности, как у Ванды, Стив. Ведьма, я думаю. Она может забраться тебе в голову. Она может заставить тебя видеть всякое. — Он знает, что болтает, знает, что это звучит нелепо, но не может остановить себя. — Она заставляет меня видеть вещи, чертовски хреновые вещи. Она пытается заставить меня совершить ужасные поступки, Стив.

— Призраков не существует, — говорит Стив и бросает свой идеально нарезанный сельдерей в кипящую кастрюлю. — И ты в порядке. Ты сам так сказал.

 

_Какого чёрта?_

 

— Стив, она пытается заставить меня причинить тебе боль. Я это знаю, ладно? _Знаю_. Она пытается заставить меня... Боже, я не могу даже думать об этом. — Его голос надламывается. Глаза наполнены слезами и он едва может их удержать. — Я не могу думать о том, что она пытается заставить меня сделать с тобой. Не могу. — Стив не реагирует. Никак. Он мешает свой кипящий чили. Баки с трудом сглатывает и продолжает. — Я боюсь, что если мы останемся, она... она добьётся своего. Поэтому мы должны уйти.

Опять никакой реакции. Лицо Стива совершенно бесстрастно. Баки ничего не понимает. Стив, самый заботливый, сочувствующий человек, которого он когда-либо встречал. Стив, _который его любит_ , ведёт себя так, будто ему плевать на исповедь Баки, его боль и страх. Баки быстро, рвано вздыхает. 

— Ты был прав, ясно? Когда сказал вчера, что мы должны вернуться в Нью-Йорк, ты был прав. И я должен был выслушать. Я должен был это увидеть. Хорошо? Я должен был. Теперь вижу. Мои глаза _широко открыты_.

— Замечательно, — говорит Стив, всё мешая и мешая в кастрюле. Он поднимает ложку, явно предлагая её Баки. — Хочешь попробовать?

Баки не может в это поверить. Его глаза мечутся между лицом Стива и ложкой, с которой капает томатный соус, густой и красный, как кровь. Он молчит, и чили с тихим хлюпаньем капает в кастрюлю. 

— Разве ты меня не слушаешь? — тихо спрашивает Баки.

Стив раздражённо вздыхает. 

— Если ты не собираешься пробовать, то не ной потом, если не понравится.

— Стив, что, чёрт побери, с тобой не так?

— Со мной? — Глаза Стива вспыхивают. — Что, чёрт возьми, случилось с тобой? Я пытаюсь делать то, что мы хотели. Пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы всё получилось. А ты ведёшь себя как эгоистичный засранец. — Это больно. Очень больно. На секунду или две кажется, что это действительно сказал не Стив. — Ты исчезаешь на всё утро...

— Я отправил тебе сообщение...

— А вчера ты вёл себя, как сумасшедший, с рассвета до заката, — говорит Стив. Он с неодобрением вздыхает. — Я не знаю, во что ты играешь, но это должно прекратиться. Это наша жизнь, наша новая жизнь. Наш дом. Я купил это место для нас, чтобы восстановить нашу жизнь, а ты хочешь уехать.

— Я не поэтому хочу уехать, — говорит Баки. Как всё стало таким запутанным? — Тут что-то происходит со мной! Если мы останемся здесь...

— Я не уеду, — спокойно заявляет Стив Баки в лицо, на котором растёт всё большая паника. Баки смотрит на него в полном ужасе. На лице Стива всё ещё нет ни понимания, ни беспокойства, ни сочувствия, ни намёка на заботу в голосе. И это человек, который отчаянно пытался помочь ему прошлой ночью, так отчаянно, что всхлипывал за дверью спальни, умоляя Баки впустить его.

 

_Это неправильно!_

 

Баки не может понять, что происходит. Однако в глубине сознания... _он знает_. Его рот безвольно приоткрыт, он слабо трясёт головой. 

— Стив...

— Это наш дом, — повторяет Стив. — Я не позволю твоему прошлому забрать это у нас.

— Это уже произошло! — кричит Баки. — Разве ты не видишь?

Стив бросает ложку на стойку. Чили брызгает на гранит. У Баки душа опускается в пятки.

— Всё, что я вижу, — шипит Стив, — что ты разрушаешь всё, что я пытаюсь тебе дать. Так что нет, я не уйду. И мне всё равно, что, по-твоему, происходит.

Баки теряет терпение. Он висит на волоске уже несколько дней. 

— Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой происходит? Только вчера ты сказал мне, что нет ничего важнее, чем моё счастье, чем я. И теперь я говорю тебе, что нечто в этом доме не так, что кто-то пытается навредить нам, и ты мне не веришь. Ты клялся, что доверяешь мне, и теперь...

— Это _ты_ не слушаешь _меня_? — Стив, перебивая его. — Позволь мне сказать это медленно. Я не собираюсь уходить. — Он чётко выговаривает каждое слово, практически выплёвывает их. — Ты понял?

— Боже, Стив... — Баки чувствует себя больным, чувствует, будто мир рушится. Блядь, из всего, что случилось с ним за последние пару дней, это — хуже всего. Взгляд Стива, снисходительный и жестокий. Стив, который обвиняет его, игнорирует, относится к нему так холодно. Это не Стив!

 

_...это не Стив._

 

_Это не Стив._

 

Та мысль, которую он не мог принять несколько минут назад, ревёт, кричит так громко, что больше он ничего не слышит. Он смотрит на человека, которого любит, человека, которого знает лучше всех, человека, которого знает лучше себя. Единственное, что осталось внутри, когда Гидра выжгла всё остальное. Единственное, что осталось, потому что Стив всегда был так глубоко сплетён с ним, был частью его души и сердца. Стив всегда был его опорой.

 

И глаза Стива неправильны. Холодные. Пустые. Тёмные.

Серые.

 

_Боже. Она забрала его._

 

Баки не может осознать это, кажется, целую вечность. Он никогда не мог даже представить этого. Никогда. Не её. Не то, что она заберёт у него Стива. Не то, что она станет так его использовать. Время остановилось. Дом затих, позволяя ужасному осознанию по-настоящему запустить в него свои ядовитые когти. Чили кипит, наполняя воздух пряным, пьянящим ароматом. Он почти сердито бурлит в кастрюле, а Баки просто смотрит на Стива — с другой стороны. Она забрала Стива. Она забрала его. Она в его голове. У неё есть его тело. Она контролирует его. _О, боже, что я наделал, что я наделал_ … Буря мыслей, страхов и вопросов кружится внутри него, а он даже не может их разобрать, не может понять, как это остановить. _Мне нужно вытащить его отсюда. Нужно. Я выволоку его из дома, если придётся. Я должен вернуть его в Нью-Йорк, обратно к другим, обратно к Тони, Ванде и Сэму._

 

_Они знают, что делать._

 

Почти по собственной воле его пальцы тянутся в карман джинсов. Вытаскивают телефон. Большой палец проводит по экрану, чтобы разблокировать его, и он смотрит вниз, ища номер Сэма, чтобы позвонить Мстителям, потому что этот призрак – _объект 23_ – овладел Стивом, и они должны вернуть его прямо сейчас.

Но он не успевает позвонить. Не может, потому что Стив тянется через остров, быстро, как молния, и выхватывает телефон прямо из его пальцев. Возможно, Баки смог бы остановить его, если бы не был так растерян и подавлен, но Стив делает это с лёгкостью. И так же легко давит телефон. Это ничто по сравнению с его силой, и всё, что нужно — быстрое сжатие, прежде чем раскрошенный пластик, стекло и электронные платы падают на стойку. Баки шокировано наблюдает. Это невозможно. Этого не может быть.

— В этом нет необходимости, — говорит Стив, и теперь он сладко улыбается. Это ошеломляет. — Ничего из этого нам не нужно. Мы никогда не нуждались во всём этом новомодном дерьме, когда были детьми.

— Что? — шепчет Баки.

— Это — как будто ты никогда не сможешь вернуться в наше время. Никогда не сможешь остановить время, не полностью. Никогда не сможешь быть свободным от этого, а я хочу быть свободным. Я хочу побыть один. Я хотел уединиться и закрыть дверь во внешний мир. Поэтому я позаботился об этом. Не о чем беспокоиться. — Он усмехается шире. — Никто больше нас не потревожит.

Поначалу Баки совершенно ничего не понимает. Затем он начинает догадываться. Стив не отвечал на звонки. Стив разбил свой телефон. Баки медленно уходит с кухни, направляясь в развлекательную зону, в ужасе от того, что видит.

Ему нужно всего лишь осмотреть стены вокруг и вглядеться в просторную комнату, чтобы все его худшие подозрения подтвердились. Стив уничтожил всё. Вещи разбиты на куски. На полу прямо перед тем местом, где раньше висел телевизор, огромная куча. Баки с трудом может понять, чем были разбитое стекло, пластик и металл. Ноутбук Стива. Пара Старкпадов. Тот модный планшет, который он только что купил. Домашний телефон. Его телефон. Сам телевизор — этот и все остальные в доме. Вся причудливая электроника, которую Тони установил в доме, теперь не более чем куча мусора. Похоже, он даже вырвал проводку из стен: кабели и пробки смешаны с обломками.

Иисус Христос. Баки шокировано отводит взгляд. _Он отрезал нас. Я не могу позвать на помощь. У нас нет выбора. Я должен вытащить его отсюда. Я должен уйти сейчас. Прямо сейчас._ Он поворачивается, собираясь бежать обратно на улицу, но Стив уже тут. Он всего в дюйме от него, за спиной, и его рука легко сжимает нож. — Никто нас не побеспокоит, Бак. — Как он говорит... это прозвище Баки. Никто не называет Баки "Бак", кроме Стива. И ужасно слышать это во время разговора. Стив усмехается, обнажив зубы. — И мы никуда не денемся. Дай мне ключи от машины.

У Баки дыхание застревает в горле. 

— Ч-что?

Теперь в глазах Стива угроза. Она яркая и ужасная. 

— Я не уйду, и ты тоже. Дай мне ключи от машины. — Он снова крутит нож, и это сделано _специально_ , чтобы показать его Баки. — Шевелись.

Баки не может это осознать. 

— Стив...

Стив движется быстро, и у Баки есть доли секунды, чтобы подумать: _это оно. Это и есть конец_. Но нет. Стив просто скользит рукой в карман джинсов Баки — действие, которое в любой другой момент было бы кокетливым и чувственным, и выхватывает брелок. Он вытаскивает его, и Баки просто позволяет ему, слишком напуганный, чтобы дать отпор, и слишком уверенный, что если сделает это, то один из них серьезно пострадает или того хуже — потому что она контролирует Стива.

И она не хочет ничего, кроме как навредить им обоим.

Ключи звенят, когда Стив держит их перед лицом Баки. Они болтаются перед ним, как сраная морковка, Стив будто тестирует, не укусит ли Баки. Баки этого не делает. Сердце колотится в ушах, и он сглатывает свой ужас. Он не двигается. Он не делает ни черта.

Через секунду Стив перестаёт насмехаться над ним и обхватывает ключи ладонью. Он крепко сжимает их, прежде чем положить в свой карман. Затем, в совершенно отталкивающей пародии примирения, он наклоняется и глубоко целует Баки. Баки становится жестким, холодным, как лёд, и позволяет ему. Это ужасно, грубо и притягательно, кусаче и сурово. Это... не так целуется Стив. Стив другой даже на вкус.

Через секунду Стив отступает и самодовольно усмехается. 

— Иди, приведи себя в порядок. Я приготовлю обед. — Он быстро целует Баки в щёку, прежде чем возвращается на кухню, вертя в руке нож.

В течение долгой минуты Баки просто стоит там. Он не может двигаться. Не может дышать. Он не может думать или даже чувствовать. Это слишком ужасно, слишком пугающе.

 

_Она забрала Стива. Она поймала его. Прошлой ночью... он кричал и кричал. Я позволил этому случиться. И сегодня утром... Господи, мне не следовало уходить. Это моя вина, моя гребаная вина, О, боже, детка, что я натворил, что, что…_

 

Даже не раздумывая дважды, он мчится назад к входной двери и выбегает из дома. Слёзы струятся по лицу, как и дождь, который снова льётся с неба.

***

На улице у Баки возникает ощущение, будто он там уже целую вечность, затерявшись в дожде. Некуда идти, негде спрятаться. Без ключей от машины он никуда не уедет. Он предполагает, что может уйти, убежать отсюда, но знает, что нельзя. _Он не может_. Он у неё на крючке, потому что у неё — Стив, и он не может оставить Стива и позволить ей его пытать. Просто не может, ни за что на свете. Бредя по дороге, медленно промокая под холодным дождём, он знает, что не может даже пойти за помощью. Похоже, что его единственный вариант — отправиться в город, как-то найти телефон и позвонить остальным, но мысль о том, чтобы оставить Стива здесь, в её тюрьме, даже на время, невыносима.

Он потерпел неудачу. Это его вина. Совершенные им преступления. Его прошлое возвращается, чтобы преследовать их. Его демоны одержимы уничтожением. Он должен что-то сделать. Но просто не знает что. Если объект 23 может манипулировать чужими мыслями, сбивая его личность, толкая тело против собственной воли, как будто оно не более чем марионетка... если она может контролировать душу Стива, то это за пределами его возможностей. Он всегда был оружием, орудием войны и раздора, но его опыт заключается в физическом сражении. Это? Вне его понимания. Единственный человек, которого он знает, который может помочь ему — это Ванда, и она в пяти часах езды.

Но Тони может доставить её сюда быстрее, если Баки сможет связаться с ним. И это приводит его обратно к единственному выбору: бежать в город, чтобы найти телефон.

Если призрак позволит ему.

Он в этом сомневается. 

— Всемогущий Боже, — стонет он, правой рукой вытирая с лица смесь дождя, пота и слёз. Дыхание струйкой пара вырывается перед губами, быстро исчезает, а быстро показывается снова. Иллюзорно. Он смотрит вверх, дрожит и глядит на серое небо, на больные, сердитые, громоздкие облака. Это глупо, но он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел солнце.

В конце концов он устаёт от собственной подавленности. Какое-то время он бесцельно бродит, по крайней мере, пятнадцать или двадцать минут. Он боится вернуться в дом, боится Стива, того, что она сделала с ним, того, что Стив может совершить под её контролем… 

 

_Я должен что-то сделать!_

 

Внезапный всплеск ярости и разочарования заставляет его направиться к каменистой тропинке, идущей вдоль дороги вниз по холму и через лес. _Ищи телефон. Ты не справишься_. Он тратит время. Ты не можешь спасти его.

 

_Слабый, жалкий, бесполезный... трус._

 

Он не знает, её это мысли или его. Он больше не уверен, что это имеет значение.

Он оказывается в конце дороги прежде, чем даже полностью осознаёт, что ступил на неё. Благодаря сыворотке он не устаёт, хотя замедляется, когда добирается до конца, где грунтовая, старая дорога встречается с главной улицей. Он останавливается. Смотрит.

Серая хижина там, в лесу. Джон.

Решительность наполняет Баки, решительность, страх и столько гнева, что он сжимает руки в кулаки, когда мчится вдоль грязной дороги к маленькому дому. Деревья, густо растущие вокруг подъездной дорожки, кажутся злыми, будто призваны отгонять посетителей. С них падают тяжёлые, крупные, холодные капли, которые плюхаются Баки на волосы и отлетают в глаза. Скрежеща зубами, он увереннее шлёпает по грязи и листьям прямо к входной двери.

Вблизи хижина ещё более ветхая и угнетающая. Однако Баки не тратит много времени на то, чтобы рассматривать её, резко стуча в покрытую пятнами дверь. Он готов на всё. Джон замешан в этом. Он был там пятьдесят лет назад, когда Баки привёл объект 23 в программу «Скорпион». Он был там, когда они программировали его, когда они экспериментировали с ней. Он из грёбаной Гидры. И теперь у неё Стив, и этот человек может быть единственным шансом Баки выяснить, что, черт возьми, делать. Ему нужны ответы. Ему нужны ответы. Если придётся, он... он…

 

_У тебя есть приказ, Солдат._

 

Всё более возбужденный и нетерпеливый, он громко стучит в дверь. На этот раз кто-то отвечает.

И это не Джон. Это пожилая женщина, полная, со спутанными тёмными волосами, которые достают до округлых плеч. Старая, запятнанная одежда прикрывает грузную фигуру. Лицо болезненное, пятнистое, довольно непривлекательное. Тонкие, похожие на червяков губы изгибаются в хмурой гримасе. Зубов у неё нет. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — недоброжелательно требует она.

Баки пытается отделаться от удивления. 

— Здесь живет Джон?

Она раздражённо хмурится. 

— Кто?

— Джон. Я не знаю его фамилии. — Она смотрит на него, явно разрываясь между растерянностью и злостью. Баки хмурится. — Может быть под именем Йохан Мюллер.

— Здесь такого нет, — прямо отвечает она.

Баки едва сдерживается. Конечно, нет. 

— Старый мужчина. Очень старый. Может, лет восемьдесят? Ходит с тростью.

— Здесь нет старика. — Её голос повышается. — Никогда не было. Только я. Я же сказала!

Баки делает шаг назад, борясь с ощущением полного разочарования. Он пытается мыслить рационально. Это означает (неудивительно), что Джон солгал в тот первый день, солгал о том, что живёт здесь, и намеренно вошёл в их дом без приглашения, чтобы им соврать. Возможно, чтобы оценить их. Разведать. И что, в свою очередь, означает, что Баки и Стив... всё, что случилось. Это не совпадение. Это не случайность. Джон и объект 23, они связаны, они разыскивали их.

Это делает всё ещё более зловещим.

Женщина смотрит на него проницательным, жёстким взглядом. 

— Кто ты, чёрт возьми?

Баки резко вздрагивает, но справляется с голосом. 

— Никто. — Он засовывает руки в карманы пальто и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, чувствуя себя побежденным.

Он не уходит далеко. 

— Подожди. Я знаю тебя. — Баки останавливается на середине шага. Дрожь щекочет основание позвоночника. Он не поворачивается, боясь снова показать ей свое лицо. Все эти дни тут они были в тайне, тише травы, ниже воды, в безопасности и анонимности…

— Ты — он. Зимний Солдат.

И эта случайная женщина, которая выглядит так, будто веками не видела цивилизацию, узнаёт его. Опознаёт его. Приходят непрошеные команды, давящие изнутри него. _Не допусти раскрытия. Уничтожь её_.

Нет. Он стоит неподвижно, каждый мускул в нём напряжен. Он сдерживает желание действовать, убивать. Он так взволнован, что это сложнее, чем должно быть, чем было в течение нескольких месяцев. 

— Что, если да? — спрашивает он, как будто эта женщина может что-то с ним сделать. Он задаётся вопросом, имеет ли она представление о том, в какой опасности она находится, как легко он может закончить её жизнь.

Не осознаёт. Она идет дальше, так смело, как может. 

— Ты убил всех этих людей. Убийца. Я видела это в новостях. — Её голос немного ближе, будто она идёт за ним. — Тебе сошло это с рук. Это неправильно.

 

_Нет, это не так._

 

— Я не просил об амнистии, — говорит он.

Кажется, на секунду она задумывается. 

— Но ты её добился.

Он закрывает глаза. 

— Не от тех, кто имеет значение.

Она ничего не отвечает, так что в лесу тихо. После стука Баки смотрит через плечо и видит, что она ушла, и дверь снова закрыта.

Единственный звук — скороговорка дождя по листьям. Он приглушён, в нём меньше какофонии и больше меланхоличного шёпота. Баки слушает, устало вздыхая и оглядываясь. Он даже не спросил, может ли воспользоваться её телефоном, то есть, если он у неё есть. И Джона здесь нет. Без Джона…

Баки вернулся к тому, что не знает, что делать. Он устало идет по грязной тропинке, хлюпающий лесной перегной покрывает его ботинки. Потом он выходит к дороге. Смотрит налево, на влажный, туманный путь, который доведет его до города, телефона или машины, или чего-то, что сможет помочь. Затем он смотрит направо, на такую же влажную грунтовую дорогу, ведущую обратно к дому. И он просто стоит. Он такой незначительный, такой уставший, ему так больно. Кто-то другой... Сэм, Наташа или Тони. Они бы знали, как с этим справиться. Они бы могли с этим справиться. Он…

 

_— Ты его лучший друг, Джеймс. — голос Сары Роджерс едва слышен. Она кашляла всю ночь, кашляла кровью. Это продолжалось в течение недели или около того, и Баки и его родители подозревали, что это туберкулёз. С тех пор, как Сара провела смены в палате по борьбе с туберкулёзом в больнице... она никогда не отличалась хорошим здоровьем. Она была изящной, весьма хрупкой женщиной, и было очевидно, от кого Стив унаследовал список своих медицинских проблем._

 

_Но теперь было по-другому, и все это знали. Все, кроме Стива. Стив отрицал. Он уже ушёл в это серое, моросящее весеннее утро, чтобы заставить доктора Вэйверли прийти, будто то, что врач посмотрит на его мать, приведёт к какому-то другому диагнозу. Он не собирался этого делать. Так и должно было быть. Её отправили в карантин, где держали подальше от сына. Где она, вероятно, умрёт. Это был последний раз, когда кто-то из них мог её увидеть — последний раз, когда Стив мог увидеть ее. Сердцем Баки об этом знал, но не собирался обижаться на Стива за то, что тот цеплялся за надежду._

 

_Как и его мать. Сара всегда была так добра, так ярка и солнечна для своего единственного ребёнка, даже несмотря на постоянное плохое здоровье и долгие, изматывающие часы работы. Баки никогда не видел никого сильнее. Стив, возможно, и получил от неё проблемы со здоровьем, но ещё он унаследовал её силу, мужество, сострадание. Её спокойное и бесконечное чувство справедливости и веру в порядочность. Поэтому она отпустила Стива и вызвала доктора, даже если это только подтвердит неизбежное. Она позволила ему убежать и попытаться, даже если усилия будут бесплодны._

 

_И теперь, когда Стива не было, она смотрела на Баки со своей кровати. Она не подозвала его ближе; он стоял на другой стороне маленькой спальни — единственной спальни в их квартире. В глубине души Баки боялся: боялся, что Стив жил тут, контактировал с ней последние несколько дней, боялся, что он уже был заражен, и с его слабыми лёгкими и повреждённым сердцем туберкулёз будет его немедленным смертным приговором. Как оказалось, Бог или судьба, или какие бы то ни было силы, следили за Стивом, защищая его. На этот раз они его пощадили._

 

_По крайней мере физически. Сухие губы Сары изогнулись в слабой улыбке. Её лицо пожелтело, светлые потускневшие волосы рассыпались по комковатой подушке. Как бы она ни была больна и слаба, она всё ещё улыбалась и всё ещё говорила._

 

_— Да. Ты лучший друг, который у него может быть._

 

_— Миссис Роджерс..._

 

_— Я знала это с того момента, как ты встретил его. Ты такой хороший. Такой сильный и такой хороший. Я не знаю... я не знаю, что сделала, чтобы Бог ответил на мои молитвы…_

 

_Глаза Баки наполнились слезами._

 

_— Пожалуйста, не говорите так. Стив собирается вернуться с доктором. Всё будет хорошо._

 

_Она понимающе взглянула на него. Это был тот взгляд, который они разделяли на протяжении многих лет за спиной Стива, приятный взгляд, который говорил о том, насколько они понимали и ценили друг друга._

 

_— Он любит тебя, Джеймс._

 

_Лицо Баки искривилось. Она могла иметь в виду что-то другое, но он знал, что это не так. Горло сжалось, и его голос был не более, чем напряженный шёпот._

 

_— Не говорите так... это неправильно, Миссис Роджерс. Это неправильно..._

 

_— Он любит тебя, — повторила она, не испугавшись и не расстроившись. — Бог привёл тебя к нему. — Как она могла так думать? Что Бог или кто-то другой потворствует их отношениям? Что это не грех? Но она продолжала, повторяла это снова и снова. — Ты для него всё, Джеймс. Он любит тебя._

 

_Нет смысла отрицать. Она заслужила честность._

 

_— Я знаю, — прошептал он._

 

_— Так что теперь с ним должен остаться ты, — негромко заявила она. Она не отводила от него глаз: пронзительных, умоляющих, нуждающихся. — Ты должен следить за ним. Быть с ним. Не оставляй его одного в этом мире..._

 

_— Не буду._

 

_— Не позволяй им навредить ему. Не позволяй ему..._

 

_— Я всегда буду с ним._

 

_— Обещай мне, Джеймс. Обещай._

 

_— Обещаю. Я позабочусь о нём, миссис Роджерс. Я буду защищать его. Я… — признаться умирающей женщине казалось неправильным и трусливым, но так было правильно: это была мама Стива, и она заслуживала знать: её сын желанен. — Я тоже его люблю. Всем сердцем._

 

_Она только улыбнулась, закрывая глаза. Теперь она сама шептала._

 

_— Я знаю. — Она захрипела, но эта улыбка так и не угасла. — Ты хороший человек, Джеймс. Я видела, как ты становишься таким хорошим человеком._

 

_Эта улыбка так и не исчезла, даже когда забирали её тело. Шёл дождь, когда Стив и Баки смотрели, когда Баки обнял Стива за плечи и привлёк к себе, когда Стив в последний раз видел мать._

 

_И сейчас идёт дождь. Сильный дождь. Дождь и дождь._

 

_Я позабочусь о нём, миссис Роджерс. Я люблю его всем сердцем._

 

Он снова бежит, прежде, чем это понимает, мчится вправо, назад по дороге, которая приведёт его к дому. _Я обещал. Стив мой, а я его. Она не заберёт его у меня. Она не сделает этого с нами!_ Ноги врезаются в землю, кеды разбрасывают грязь, листья и камни. Сердце колотится, колотится от убеждённости. Уверенности. _Я иду. Если ты хочешь меня, ты должна взять меня. Ты должна взять меня!_

 

_Я не позволю тебе навредить ему!_

 

На дороге ветренно, она кажется круче, но Баки не замедляется. Он достигает вершины, где тропа поворачивает к дому, а лес редеет. Потом останавливается. Ужас заставляет его шататься, ноги подгибаются, сердце бьётся в ребра. Нет. Всплеск воспоминаний. Только не это.

 

_— Бак, что случилось? — стояла поздняя ночь, и Баки снился кошмар за кошмаром. Это был один из худших периодов ПТСР, что он переживал на сегодняшний день. Это началось сразу после того, как Ванда и терапевты взялись за триггеры в его подсознании. С этим пришло много дерьма — как только Ванда спустилась в темноту и начала копать, то, что долго подавляли, повреждали и заставляли замолчать, закричало. Это было утомительно: заново переживать ужасы, вспоминая мерзкие вещи, которые сделали с ним, и ужасные вещи, которые сделал он. Это был ад._

 

_И Стив проходил через ад вместе с ним. В то время Баки почти не помнил его. Что-то тянуло у него внутри, (всегда тянуло) то, что связывало их вместе, но глубокое и сильное чувство не имело никакого контекста. Человек на мосту. Капитан Америка. «Ты Стив. Я читал в музее». Всё остальное он вспоминал только вспышками: маленького ребёнка с тонкими волосами, птичьими костями и огнём в глазах. Молодого человека, который улыбался, как солнце, и с распростёртыми объятиями предлагал ему всё, что у него было. Герой, который вёл их всех, который вдохновил нацию и спас мир. И Баки был лучшим другом Стива, его стойким защитником, его любовником и его второй половинкой. Он нечётко это знал. Эти вспышки едва ли могли составить представление о том, кем был Стив Роджерс, с тем, кем был Баки Барнс._

 

_— Баки, — прошептал Стив, поглаживая его по спине, пока он трясся от рыданий. Баки свернулся на своей постели в комплексе, дрожа от шока, корчась от мучительно долгих видений крови, огня и отзвука далёких криков. Голос Стива перебивал их. — Поговори со мной. Это может помочь. Скажи мне..._

 

_— Я убил их… — он помнит, как тяжело было говорить. Как он боялся правды. — Боже, я убил их всех!_

 

_У тебя есть приказ, Солдат._

 

_— Это была не твоя вина. — голос Стива слегка дрогнул, но он крепче обнял Баки. Что он может сказать, чтобы всё исправить? — Я это знаю, Баки. Вещи, которые ты сделал, люди, которых ты убил, это был не твой выбор. Это не твоя вина._

 

_Это моя вина._

 

_— Они кричат, Стив. — Он сильнее сжался в комок, заворачиваясь в промокшие от пота простыни. — Они не перестают кричать! Пожалуйста, останови это!_

 

_— Баки..._

 

_— Так много…_

 

_Так много._

 

И они там. Десятки людей. Они загораживают дорогу до тупика, стоят под дождем. Мужчины в костюмах, в форме разных периодов времени, из разных стран, из различных слоёв общества. Женщины в платьях, в джинсах, в форме медсестры, в деловых костюмах. Дети. Так много людей.

Так много жертв. Контрольные цели. Угрозы Гидры. Сопутствующие потери. Неудачливые свидетели. Плохие люди, хорошие люди и все кто между ними. Он убил их всех. Он не узнаёт некоторых из них — большинство из них, но знает, что он это сделал. Он знает, как знал с ней в тот первый день, когда увидел её. Он знает это в своей душе.

Он убил их всех.

И _все_ они смотрят на него.

Баки поверхностно дышит. Дождь успокоился, необъяснимо прекратившись, когда он достиг вершины, и теперь вокруг снова туман, только намного плотнее. Это влажное сплетение вокруг призрачных фигур. И он знает: они призраки. Это не реально. Она заставляет его видеть это, выуживая эти образы из его собственного разума, из тёмных частей, которые он не может осознать. Она ставит на его неуверенность в себе. Она пытается держать его подальше от Стива. Нет, она пытается пытать его, заставляя пройти через это, чтобы добраться до Стива. Она снова использует Стива в качестве приманки. Она пытается заставить его встретиться с этим. Она хочет навредить ему.

Ей чертовски хорошо удаётся.

Окаменев от страха, задыхаясь, он, дрожа, бросает взгляд широко раскрытых глаз на них всех. Их лица вялы, бесстрастны. Глаза пусты. В ту же секунду, когда он смотрит на них... всё вспыхивает перед глазами. Его чувства сходят с ума. _Кости, рвущаяся кожа, перезарядка оружия, запах дыма, крики, бомбы, огненная стена, вода, мольбы, страх, боль, убей их всех..._

 

_Молодец, Солдат._

 

— Ты меня не удержишь, — шепчет он, всё ещё настороженно оценивая то, что стоит между ним и Стивом. — Ты не сможешь. 

И он делает шаг вперёд.

Ничего не происходит. Никто не двигается. До сих пор это абсолютно устрашающе. Баки едва может заставить себя дышать. Призраки находятся по обе стороны от него, всего в нескольких футах, но не приближаются. На самом деле они как статуи, бледные и серые. Принимая это как знак продолжать, баки идет дальше. Медленно и осторожно, очень осторожно. Он держится в середине тропы, боясь сделать один неправильный шаг и в конечном итоге оказаться в пределах досягаемости руки любого из них. Десятки пар глаз отслеживают каждое его движение. Он наблюдает, просматривая толпу на предмет изменений. Это похоже на тупик между ним и всеми. Или между ним и ней. Он не знает, что именно. Ему всё равно. Он просто хочет попасть в дом. Он должен попасть в дом, чтобы забрать Стива и убраться отсюда. Как-то. Он должен.

Камни хрустят под его ботинками. Это заставляет его дергаться, поворачиваться, и он крутится только для того, чтобы видеть, что призраки, мимо которых он прошел, следуют за ним. Семья с двумя детьми. Пара суровых, пожилых людей, одетых в российскую военную форму. Группа молодых женщин. Мужчина средних лет в халате. Они все позади него, идут в торжественном параде нежити. Безымянном. Бессмысленно, в некотором смысле. Баки отворачивается, слишком напуганный, чтобы думать. Мысль о том, что они за его спиной... его разум не поддается образу. _Ножи вонзаются ему в спину. Не меньше, чем он заслуживает._

Однако они не нападают на него. Они держат дистанцию, и он идет дальше, проходя все больше и больше, и все больше и больше вступают в ряды, следующие за ним. Парад убийств, смерти, потерь. Напряжение такое же плотное, как туман. Баки стискивает зубы. _Продолжай. Продолжай идти. Ты должен продолжать идти. Одну ногу перед другой. Глаза вниз. Не смотри на них. Не смотри. Продолжай._

Когда он обходит тупик по направлению к крыльцу, толпа уплотняется. Теперь он практически ходит среди них, одинокая живая душа в мире мертвых. Его темп резко замедляется; теперь нет пути, если только они не пропустят его.

Они пропускают, но он вынужден посмотреть вверх. Однажды он должен увидеть их. Их холодные, мертвые глаза. Их пустые лица, которые кажутся такими же порочными и жестокими, как лютые глаза. Осуждение. Обвинение. Ненависть. Они уничтожают его ими, когда медленно отступают, больше плывя, чем шагая. Туман становится ближе, течет вокруг них, втягивает их. Кажется почти частью их. Баки чувствует, что он утапливает его.

Наконец, спустя, кажется, вечность, он достигает крыльца. Range Rover стоит немного поодаль, практически поглощенный туманом. На пути к нему ещё больше людей; даже если бы у него были ключи от машины, очевидно, что они не позволят ему добраться до неё. Нет, есть только один путь, и он ведёт к крыльцу.

И одна фигура стоит на ступеньках. Баки останавливается перед ними, и вдруг кажется, что он дышит кислотой. 

— Говард, — шепчет он.

Говард Старк смотрит прямо на него, молодой, обходительный и жизнерадостный. Воплощение богатства и успешности, он — тот человек, которым был, когда помогал Ревущим коммандос бороться с Гидрой и Красным Черепом. Боже, он похож на Тони. 

— Сержант Барнс, — ровным голосом встречает он.

Они просто смотрят друг на друга. Это сюрреалистично, невероятно. Невообразимо. Говард, который всегда так много говорил — неуместные шутки и мрачные комментарии, вера и смекалка... он молчит. Баки моргает, видит пожилого человека, стоящего на коленях возле своей разбитой машины, глядя сквозь кровь и слезы. _“Сержант Барнс?” Зимний Солдат бьёт его по лицу._

И Баки снова моргает. Боль проносится внутри него. 

— Мне нужно пройти, Говард. Пожалуйста.

— И почему, сержант? — спрашивает Говард. На его лице нет ни намека на сочувствие или понимание.

Баки не знает, что может сказать, чтобы оправдаться. Ничего. Ничего, что поможет сделать это правильно. И он знает, что Говард Старк – или даже призрак Говарда Старка – не стоит перед ним. Он на самом деле не блокирует путь и не вершит свой суд. Тем не менее, это кажется достаточно реальным. 

— Стив в беде, — говорит Баки. У него нет другого оружия, кроме правды. — Он в доме. Кто-то причиняет ему боль.

— Так ли это? — Говард качает головой. — Ты должен ответить за свои преступления.

Он чувствует, как призраки прижимаются ближе. Все они. Он знает, что окружен, что позволил, но не пытается бежать. Он не может сбежать. Он начинает думать, что он никогда не мог, что это было неизбежно с секунды, когда они со Стивом ступили сюда. 

— Я знаю, знаю, — говорит он. — Я должен.

— Ты убил мою жену, — говорит Говард. Баки закрывает глаза, боясь увидеть разбитое лицо Марии Старк в толпе, ее отёкшую, раздавленную шею в месте, где он ее душил. — Ты сделал сиротой моего сына.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста...

Говард спускается по ступенькам, и теперь он светится. 

— Ты должен за это заплатить.

Туман окружает его. Призраки достаточно близки, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Говард прямо перед ним. 

— Сначала мне нужно спасти Стива, — шепчет Баки. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, дай мне пройти. Мне плевать, что будет со мной. Ты можешь... делать всё, что захочешь. Пожалуйста, позволь мне спасти Стива.

— Почему? — рявкает Говард. Его темные глаза вспыхивают, и Баки может видеть только Тони, ненависть Тони и ядовитый сарказм, когда вышла правда о смерти его родителей. — Почему я должен что-то делать, чтобы помочь тебе?

— Стив никогда не причинял тебе боль, — говорит Баки. — Ты это знаешь. Боже, Говард, ты был его другом, и он был твоим. Ты... ты уважал его. Равнялся на него. Ты гордился тем, что был частью того, что он делал.

— Я не знал, кем он был, кем ты был, — шипит Говард.

Баки замер от страха. Он может чувствовать других духи, они практически прикасались ледяными кистями к его промокшей одежде. 

— Что?

Говард слегка встряхивает головой. 

— В аду нет достаточно сурового наказания для предателя.

Эта холодная ласка становится хуже, его кожа словно замерзает. 

— Стив никогда не предавал тебя.

— Да, он предал, — усмехается Говард Баки прямо в лицо, — когда выбрал _тебя_.

И они набрасываются на его. Баки кажется, что лед обливает его, когда они хватаются за его одежду, волосы, кожу. Баки не может уйти. Они дергают его вниз, злобные лица, жаждущие мести. Они рвут, тащат и тащат, жестокие и могущественные, преодолевая сопротивление и пригибая к земле. Больно. Он борется, но ничего не может сделать, никак не может уйти. Их так много. Так много. Руки — по всему его телу; держат его. Глаза сияют и горят. Губы вытягиваются в сердитые, хмурые оскалы. Баки дергает металлическую руку, свободную от их хватки, пытается оттолкнуть, но не может. И когда он видит, почему, видит, что покрывается льдом, то кричит.

— Стоп!

Глаза Баки открываются, и всё кончено. Они все ушли, будто их никогда и не было. Он свободен. Он задыхается, борясь за воздух. В панике садится, озирается, и понимает, что находится на подъездной дорожке перед крыльцом.

И Джон надвигается на него. Баки, в ужасе распахнув глаза, оценивает его, не зная, чего ожидать. Старик тянется вниз, и Баки отползает назад. Почему-то очевидные факты, что он хорошо обученный суперсолдат, а его враг стар и хрупок и вряд ли представляет угрозу, не задерживаются в мозгу. Ощущение болезненно хватающих его, удерживающих призрачных рук не уходит, и он просто в ужасе.

— Остановись, — снова командует Джон, мягче, но не менее жестоко. — Встань.

Баки останавливается. Джон протягивает ему руку, явно предлагая помочь встать. Спустя секунду или две он принимает её, поднимаясь на ноги. Теперь их только двое. Темно, туманно, тихо. Как будто мир затаил дыхание.

Баки, наконец, находит голос — он такой же слабый и жалкий, каким он чувствует себя. 

— Мне нужно попасть в дом. — Он смотрит на него, на его красивую облицовку, на башню, на черепицу и на старые ставни. На пустые окнах. Всё, что должно быть разрушено. — Мне нужно...

— Она не позволит тебе вернуть его. — Голос Джона тихий, не сердитый. Меланхоличный. Жалостливый. Баки поворачивается к нему. Старик опирается на трость и трясет головой. — Она не позволит. Она слишком долго ждала.

Баки не может этого принять. 

— Он не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

— Имеет, — настаивает Джон, — потому что ты любишь его, а она ненавидит тебя. — Баки сжимает веки. — Она ненавидела тебя шестьдесят лет. Как и я.

— Я никогда не причинял тебе боль, — шипит Баки. — Я знаю тебя. Я помню тебя. Ты был там, когда они, блядь, сделали это со мной. Зола и его прихвостни, и ты стоял там и наблюдал за ними...

— Да, — признается Джон. Его голос немного дрожит, и Баки задается вопросом, от вины ли это. — Зола привел меня в Гидру прямо из медицинской школы. Я был так молод, так слеп и наивен. Это было... я думал, это мой шанс. После войны их было так мало. Я был всего лишь ребенком с Третьего Рейха, и этот позор... это было наше первородство, казалось. Я не понимал, что стану его частью, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Это не оправдание! — кричит Баки, огибая его.

— А ты? У тебя есть оправдание?

Баки чертовски устал от этого. 

— Ты был там, — рявкает он. — Ты видел, что они сделали со мной. Ты помог им сделать это! Так что ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, что я сделал.

Джон некоторое время молчит. Его следующие слова тихи. Надломлены эмоциями. 

— Я люблю её.

Баки открывает глаза и поворачивается к нему. Джон склонился над своей тростью, словно тяжесть десятилетий страданий давит на него. Вдруг он уже не кажется таким пугающим, таким далеким и осуждающим. Его голос дрожит, когда он продолжает. 

— Я увидел её в тот момент, как они привели её ко мне и сказали, что я должен стать ведущим врачом в программе. Я... я знал, что они с ней делают. Как они пытались усилить ее магию, вывести ее силы и превратить их в зло. Я знал. Но не мог это прекратить.

Баки сглатывает боль в горле. Молча он наблюдает, как Джон — Йохан — борется со своими эмоциями, со своей виной. Ему это слишком хорошо знакомо. 

— День за днем она страдала. Они накачивали её ядом. Мучили её, как и всех остальных, но она выжила. Выдержала. Я сделал для неё всё, что мог, заботился о ней и утешал её, пытался сделать её пребывание там терпимее… — Он горько смеётся. — Когда я чувствовал себя особенно виноватым, то говорил себе, что был причиной того, что она выжила, причиной того, что их процедуры работали. Её любовь ко мне сохраняла ей силу, жизнь. Всё это — эгоистичная ложь, но наша способность рационализировать бездействие перед лицом несправедливости не знает границ.

Баки не знает, что сказать. Он ничего не может сказать. Джон вздыхает, отталкиваясь от своих мучительных мыслей. 

— Она стала такой могущественной. Сильнее, чем они могли контролировать, но ущерб, который они нанесли ее разуму... она никогда не понимала, что может с ними сделать. Она была испуганной, покорной. Я пытался защитить ее, когда они обучали ее сводить людей с ума, контролировать их разумы, охотиться на их самые темные страхи и самую глубокую неуверенность. Менять душу одного человека на другую. Представь, что она могла бы сделать с такой силой. Исцелять чью-то боль, принося радость в разбитое сердце, объединяя духов в самое темное время... она была воплощением красоты и жизни, но они превратили её в предвестника хаоса, безумия и смерти.

Его голос становится ещё тише. 

— Я пытался защитить её, но Гидра не знает границ, когда дело доходит до жестокости. Как только они узнали о наших отношениях, они наказали нас. Они... — его лицо пылает агонией. — Они её изнасиловали.

 _Тёмный коридор. Металлическая дверь, которую охраняет Баки. Молодой Джон снаружи тихо плачет и слушает ужасающие звуки из-за двери._ Теперь старик теперь выглядит больным, борясь с кошмаром, который мучил его на протяжении десятилетий. 

— Это было из-за меня, чтобы преподать мне урок. Из-за моей глупости. Боже, я хотел умереть за то, что они сделали с ней... и она даже не понимала, что может уничтожить их, не прилагая никаких усилий. Они слишком её унизили, чтобы она дала отпор. При всей своей силе, она всё ещё была просто человеком. Просто молодой женщиной.

 _Боже_. Это слишком. Вся эта ирония. Одна и та же история снова и снова. У Гидры ужасное наследие. Она охватывает десятилетия, большую часть века, и она никогда не уходит. _Даже когда Шмидт, Зола, Пирс и все остальные ублюдки сдохли, это так и не закончилось._

 

_Отрежь одну голову, и ещё две займут её место._

 

— Это продолжалось годами. Однажды я проснулся и понял, что я не лучше них, если позволю своему страху контролировать меня, женщину, которую я любил— я был не более, чем ещё одним монстром, как бы не убеждал себя в обратном. Поэтому я помог ей сбежать. Я настроил её против них. Она была последней в программе, и даже если бы её не стало, ни один из других объектов не был достаточно силен, чтобы остановить её. Мы бежали.

Это объяснило, почему проект “Скорпион” был так внезапно и таинственно закрыт. Гидра потеряла ценное имущество, результат всей работы, времени и инвестиций. Джон вздыхает и собирается с силами. Его взгляд обостряется. 

— Я вывез её из Европы и привез сюда, в Америку. Я думал... Американцы уничтожили нацистов во время войны. Союзники уничтожили Гидру. Если и было безопасное место, оно было бы здесь. — Он качает головой. — Мы приехали в небольшой город, не похожий на этот, и я попытался построить для неё новую жизнь, вдали от других людей, где они не могли причинить ей боль, и она не могла причинить боль им. Она была… сломлена. Сильно. Она доверяла мне, но по необходимости. Не потому что знает меня. Не потому, что я заслужил её доверие или сделал что-то, чтобы быть этого достойным. Однако со временем ей стало лучше. Она оправилась от травмы, научилась контролировать свои силы, научилась снова жить. Мы были... мы были счастливы.

Джон смотрит вверх, встречает взгляд Баки, и на его глазах слезы гнева. 

— Пока Гидра не послала за ней своего пса. — Баки скрипит зубами. — Она считалась слишком опасной для контроля и слишком опасной, чтобы попасть в руки кого-либо ещё, поэтому они заставили тебя устранить ее. Я был… Нам нужны были деньги, поэтому я устроился на работу в небольшую местную больницу. Однажды ночью в октябре поступил звонок, поздно, около девяти часов. Экстренный. В больнице нуждались во мне. Поэтому я поцеловал ее на прощание, сказал не ждать меня. Она собиралась принять ванну. Она любила ванны. Ощущение теплой воды... это утешало её. Она набирала ванну и делала себе чай. Нарезала буханку сладкого хлеба.

Баки вздрагивает. Теперь воспоминания приходят. Маленький домик в лесу. Тёплый свет, льющийся из окон. Холодный дождь. Ожидание в тени, наблюдение, как старый побитый автомобиль отъезжает от подъездной тропы и, грямя, едет вниз по дороге. 

— Я добрался до больницы, только меня не вызывали. Не было никакой чрезвычайной ситуации. — Слёзы скользят из глаз Джона. — Я до сих пор помню этот пробирающий страх. Как было холодно. Как я просто стоял там, не в состоянии принять то, что, как я знал, происходит. Конечно, я помчался обратно. Меня не было всего тридцать минут. Возможно. Но я вернулся слишком поздно.

Его взгляд фокусируется на Баки. 

— Ты напал на неё на кухне. — Эти воспоминания смешиваются с безумием, прорезая разум Баки. — Десятки раз ударил её ножом. — _Тело Стива врезается в холодильник. Нож входит в грудь, в живот, бедра и спину. В его тело._ — Она боролась, но не смогла уйти. — _Стив, шатаясь, рвется в коридор, пытаясь бежать._ — Кровь была везде. — _Так много крови_. — Ты... ты вытащил её наверх. — _Тянет Стива за руку. Волочит его тело вверх по ступенькам, за ним тянется красный след. Ноги бьются о пол_. — Она снова дралась в ванной. Должно быть. — _Звон стекла. Треск занавесок. Он толкает Стива в воду, металлическими пальцами стискивая шею_. — Ты утопил её в ванной.

_Стив перестаёт двигаться. Кровь просачивается из его приоткрытых губ. Голубые глаза открыты, но пусты. Он мёртв._

_И вода стекает, как дождь._

Баки ничего не говорит, чтобы защитить себя. Он знает, что это правда. Сейчас он может почувствовать это: гнев, который испытал в тот день. Ярость, которая освободилась от программ. Монстр бушует, жестокий, свирепый и голодный. Гидра вложила в него эту тьму... как только он напал на нее, она попыталась контролировать его, попыталась проникнуть в его разум, и вся эта ненависть вышла наружу. Его собственные боль и осквернение. Изнасилование его души. Десятилетиями. Она неосторожно открыла шлюзы, и он потерял себя.

Он знал, что это будет конец истории. Вся ненависть Джона в тот первый день теперь имеет смысл. Столько ненависти. Его. Ее. Так много. Он не пытается отрицать или защищать себя; он ничего не может сказать, чтобы изменить то, что произошло. Однако у него есть один вопрос. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я был единственным…

— Я видел тебя, — отвечает Джон. — Когда я вернулся, то побежал наверх, а ты выходил из ванной. Ты уставился на меня. Внутри тебя ничего не было. Ничего, кроме насилия. Ничего, кроме убийцы.

— Это не я, — резко говорит Баки. — Больше нет.

Джон берёт себя в руки. Его щёки, кожа на которых кажется тонкой, как бумага, мокрые от слез, и его глаза снова полны отвращения.

— У тебя на руках кровь, — твёрдо говорит он. — Кровь, которую нельзя смыть.

Вот так Баки снова теряет самообладание. 

— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? Ты думаешь, мне все равно?

Похоже, Джон его не слышит. 

— То зло совершил ты. Но это? Что происходит сейчас? — Он отворачивается, переступает с ноги на ногу, снова горбится. — Это зло сотворил _я_.

Баки холодеет. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Джон не отвечает сразу. Тишина угнетает. Убийственный. Тонкие плечи дрожат, и он вздыхает. Он выглядит таким старым, увядшим и обремененным. Баки рявкает, хватая его за плечо и тряся его: — Что, чёрт возьми, ты имеешь в виду?

— Мы делаем ужасные вещи, чтобы скрыть свои преступления. Идём на все, чтобы смягчить свою вину. Я ... Я не мог справиться со своей. Те несколько драгоценных лет, когда мы были одни и свободны… Это давило на меня. Я не мог с этим жить. Я не мог этого вынести. Я снова и снова говорил ей, что это была твоя вина, что из-за тебя она травмирована, что из-за тебя её пытали и превратили в то, чем она стала. Ты похитил её, привёл в программу, заставил выполнить их команды. Ты был их оружием, и они использовали тебя против неё, против всех них. Они верили, что с тех пор, как твой разум стал принадлежать им, она не могла прикоснуться к нему.

 _Она смогла. О, Боже, она смогла_. Джон смотрит на него. 

— У тебя не было свободы воли. Никаких воспоминаний. Никакой души. — Баки дрожит, глаза жжет. Он плотно смыкает веки. — Они думали, что ты застрахован от неё, от всех людей, над которыми они экспериментировали. И ты был — до той ночи. — Джон качает головой. — Она так боялась тебя. Необходимости подчиниться тебе. Она знала, что не сможет драться с тобой. И я знал...

— Ты, блядь, знал, что у меня не было выбора!

— Ты был удобным символом, который я мог использовать. Свалить вину.

Баки клокочет от гнева. 

— Ты использовал меня как козла отпущения!

— Ты был кулаком Гидры, — говорит Джон, будто Баки мог забыть. — Это заставило её ненавидеть тебя. Это было легко. Было легко убедить себя, забыть, что я сделал, и сосредоточиться на тебе.

— Это нечестно, — рявкает Баки. — У меня не было выбора! И я не насиловал её! Я этого не делал!

Джон вздыхает, трепетно, будто ему больно признавать правду. 

— А как же всё остальное, что ты сделал? Стоял на страже? Тащил её к ним? Привёл её в Гидру?

Баки теряет контроль над своими эмоциями. Слезы жгут его глаза, яростные слезы, которые он не может сдержать. 

— Всё по-другому. Ты, блядь, знаешь... ты знаешь, что я не мог остановить их! Ты знаешь, что они сделали со мной! Ты помог им сделать это! — Джон морщится, и теперь в нём видится стыд. — Я никогда не трогал её так. Никогда. Я бы никогда. Ни её, ни кого-либо ещё. И она заставила меня думать о... — ужасное видение изнасилования Стива... оно горит в его голове, в его сердце. Это ложь, которую он никогда не сможет забыть. Это нарушение самого жестокого приказа. Она охотилась на его страхи и неуверенность, заставила испытать совершение худшего греха, какой можно вообразить, с человеком, которого он любит больше всего на свете, и она сделала это из-за того, что этот старый ублюдок наговорил ей. — Боже всемогущий. — Его голос надламывается. Требуется вся его сила, чтобы сдержать гнев. Он трясет головой, сотрясающий крупной дрожью, пытаясь обуздать себя. — Думаешь, я монстр? Ты ебаный монстр, все вы. Ты не сможешь смыть кровь со _своих_ рук!

— Я знаю! Я признаю, что поступил неправильно! Я причинил тебе боль... твоему другу. Я был трусом. — Гнев Джона пробивается сквозь сдержанность. — Но поверь мне, я отбыл свой срок за то, что я сделал. Я страдал. Я прожил долгую, долгую жизнь в одиночестве, поглощённый чувством вины. Борясь с воспоминаниями. Они — сами по себе наказание, не так ли? Ты бы всё забыл, если бы мог, но не можшь, потому что это пятно на твоей душе. Эти вещи, которые ты желаешь всем своим сердцем, которые ты никогда не видел и никогда не делал, являются частью тебя, и они возвращаются и возвращаются, снова и снова. Ритуальное покаяние. — Глаза Джона блестят, и в них появляются свежие слезы. — По крайней мере, тебе повезло. Они забрали твои воспоминания. Ты можешь забыть, что сделал.

Баки даже не может заставить себя ответить. Это грёбаная чушь. Да, они забрали его воспоминания. А ещё забрали его тело. Они забрали его личность, его свободу. Его волю и его чувство добра и зла. Его способность чувствовать. Как сказал этот старый ублюдок, они забрали его душу. И всё вернуть? Это всё равно, что гореть в огненном озере. Вернуть всё, что было украдено, всё, что необходимо помнить — из-за этого он здесь, из-за этого этот ад вокруг.

— И это еще хуже, потому что она не позволила мне забыть, — продолжает Джон. — Когда она умерла, ее душа не пошла отдыхать. Она пришла ко мне. Сейчас она — сама суть ненависти. Ты знаешь. Ты это почувствовал. — Баки знает. Он уже знает, что этот шрам останется навсегда. — Вся её сила завернута во тьму. Она была со мной в течение шестидесяти лет, ища выход боли и ярости. В поисках мести. Требуя должного. Мне так долго было больно. Она не нашла мира, так что не могу найти его и я. В течение многих лет я носил её с собой, и я думал, что это никогда не закончится. — Он вздыхает, собираясь с силами. — Потом, пару недель назад... ты. На суде перед всем миром. Слушания в Сенате. Сообщения прессы. Так много разговоров, обсуждений о виновности, неотложных обстоятельствах, промывании мозгов и контроле над разумом... всё, что я мог слышать — оправдания, которые я заставлял себя презирать и игнорировать. И Капитан Америка, стоящий перед Конгрессом, перед всеми нами, и говорящий, что это не твоя вина.

Баки качает головой. 

— Так ты охотился на нас? Узнал, что мы купили этот дом? Лгал и лежал в засаде, пока нам было хорошо? Бить больнее, не так ли. Позволить нам попробовать то, что мы хотели, прежде чем отнять. — Джон ничего не говорит. Он выглядит так, будто разрывается, может быть, между стыдом и разочарованием. Баки взрывается. — Стив не имеет к этому никакого отношения! Её убил я! Он не имеет к этому отношения!

— Я знаю, — говорит Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Тогда пусть отпустит его! Я причинил ей боль. Я знаю это и сожалею. Мне жаль. Так что если она хочет меня, я здесь. Я здесь! — Он снова хватает Джона за плечи. Старик вздрагивает, но Баки не отступает. Он смотрит ему в глаза. — Пусть она отпустит Стива. Он невиновен.

— Он любит тебя, — шипит Джон. — Так что он не может быть невиновен.

— _Он невиновен_! — рявкает Баки. — И ты втянул его в это. Ты не можешь винить меня. Я творил зло, был злом, но есть одна вещь, которую я знаю теперь, единственная константа в моей жизни, единственная истина. Я _никогда_ не причиню ему боль снова. _Никогда_. — Это — шум внутри него, сильный и живой, более мощный, чем его страх, чем ярость, чем боль, нанесенная ему. Убеждение пульсирует внутри него с каждым быстрым ударом сердца. — Так что если так она хочет получить свою месть, то ничего не выйдет.

— Она хочет, чтобы ты убил его! — шипит Джон. — Она хочет, чтобы ты сделал с ним то, что сделал с ней. С нами. Она хочет, чтобы ты почувствовать это!

— Разве ты меня не слышал? Я не буду!

— Она тебя заставит.

Баки не станет.

— Нет, не заставит. Она не сможет. Ради всего святого, ты должен мне помочь. Ты хочешь искупить вину? Найти отпущение грехов? Тогда скажи мне, что делать! Убери её от Стива! Пусть отпустит его. Он... он — единственное хорошее, что осталось, единственное, что стоит сохранить. Он — всё. Ты меня понял?

— Я не могу заставить её остановиться! — отчаянно кричит Джон. Брызги слюны летят из его рта в лицо Баки, он полностью теряет самообладание. Он кажется призраком, бледным, словно туман, его глаза слезящиеся и неестественные. — Разве ты не видишь? Я никогда не думал, что она зайдет так далеко! Я никогда не думал, что она использует его, чтобы навредить тебе. — Если она не сможет добраться до тебя, то сделает с ним это сама. — Кровь Баки стынет. _Нет_. Джон рыдает и заикается. — Я думал, что всё будет хорошо, что я смогу с этим жить, потому что я жил уже так долго…

— Ты, блядь, не видишь? — Баки трясет его, в ужасе от того, насколько ужасающе каждое слово. — Ты сам это сказал. Это продолжается и продолжается. Это не прекратится, если мы не закончим. — Чертовски бесполезно. Всё повторяется. Гидра — стойкое зло, совершаемое её жертвами. — Я отказываюсь снова быть жертвой. Я отказываюсь позволять тому, что они сделали со мной, определять меня. Так как же мы остановим её? Как нам это закончить?

Джон шмыгает носом. Внезапно ненависть, которая питала его... она исчезла, и он просто старик, старый, сгорбленный и разбитый своими преступлениями. Баки отпускает его, и он наваливается на трость. 

— Я не могу... — шепчет он. — Я больше не могу с этим жить... я просто хочу умереть. Боже, пожалуйста, забери меня. Пожалуйста. Забери меня! — Он говорит это снова и снова, как какую-то отчаянную мантру. Молитву и мольбу. — Забери меня... Дай мне умереть... Дай мне умереть…

У Баки нет сил, чтобы кричать на этого человека. Он просто отпускает его, позволяет ему распадаться на куски. От него не будет никакой помощи.

Тяжело дыша, он поворачивается к дому. Его башни уходят в туман, в тёмное небо. Грозовые тучи снова уплотняются и приближаются. Он делает глубокий вдох. _Я иду, Стив._

Затем он шагает на крыльцо и открывает дверь.

Это закончится сейчас.

***

Дом не хочет его. Никогда не хотел. Но он снова впускает его, позволяет пройти. Такое чувство, что он задерживает дыхание. Баки тоже задерживает дыхание, когда входит внутрь, когда закрывает за собой переднюю дверь и запечатывается с дьяволом.

Тут абсолютно, тягостно тихо, так тихо, что Баки кажется, будто он вышел из этого мира и пришёл куда-то ещё. Это неестественно, и всепроникающее чувство неправильности пронизывает воздух и всё, что он видит. Этот красивый, просторный, царственный старый дом. Хорошую мебель, которую купил Тони. Диваны, столы, ковры и картины. Все их надежды и мечты о спокойной, нормальной жизни. Все испорчены, повреждены, утоплены в её ненависти. Он может видеть тени, ползающие повсюду, тени и воду, впитывающуюся в ткань и стекающую на пол. _Это не реально_. Он говорит себе это снова и снова, шаг за шагом отдаляясь от главного входа. Проклятый ковер хлюпает под кроссовками. _Это не реально, это не реально, это не реально…_

— Стив? — зовёт он.

Никакого ответа. Тихий звук его осторожных шагов кажется оглушительным. Баки сглатывает свой страх и рискует зайти глубже. Когда он идет по коридору на кухню, ещё больше воды стекает по стенам и капает с потолка. Холодная, уродливая, она впитывается во все. Баки делает глубокий вдох и продолжает. Это ловушка, и он это знает, но выбора нет. На этот раз он не может спрятаться в комнате. Он не должен был делать этого с самого начала. Он не трус, не сейчас, и единственный способ бороться — встретиться лицом к лицу с демоном в сердце.

Демоном, который захватил человека, которого он любит.

Стив на кухне. Конечно, там. Баки тихо обходит место возле входа, где вода сплошным потоком льётся с потолка до пола. На его пути множество таких же, и он обходит каждый из них, пытаясь не отводить глаз от Стива — тот стоит на кухонном острове, спиной к нему. Боже. Это страшно до жути, безусловно, самое страшное из того, что он когда-либо видел. 

— Стив? — снова зовёт он, стряхивая воду со своей руки, когда слишком близко подходит к льющемуся с потолка каскаду. Стив не отвечает, не двигается. — Стив…

— У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы вернуться, — комментирует Стив. Он не поворачивается, и его голос низкий, злой. — Ты пропустили обед.

Баки останавливается прямо возле края стойки. Там ножи. Каждый нож в доме выложен на гранит. Ножи для овощей, ножи для стейков и хлебные ножи. Короткие и широкие, длинные и зубчатые. Лезвия окровавлены, словно кто-то проверил каждо, чтобы определить, какое больше всего ему нравится.

Сразу заметно, что шеф-нож отсутствует. Баки поверхностно дышит, когда замечает его в руке Стива, и тот ведет им по собственному бедру. Он режет достаточно глубоко, чтобы разрезать джинсы и кожу. Кровь окрашивает ткань цвета хаки, катится по его ноге, сбегает по босой ступне и смешивается с водой на кафельном полу. Сглотнув страх и отвращение, Баки переводит взгляд вверх по телу Стива, к затылку. Какая-то часть его смутно надеялась, что он войдёт в дом и обнаружит Стива нормальным, свободным от неё, в безопасности… — Стив?

— Чертовски грубо убегать вот так. — Стив поворачивается, смотрит на Баки через плечо. Его глаза всё ещё мертвые, пустые, тусклые. Теперь они ещё серее, даже намек на голубое небо исчез, как будто она ещё крепче вцепилась в разум и душу Стива. Если яд в голосе Стива — хоть какое-то указание, то так оно и есть. — Но ты всегда был эгоистом.

 _Это не Стив. Это не Стив. Это не он, не он, не он_ … Баки пытается сохранить хладнокровие, отказываясь смотреть на порезы Стива, отказываясь признать кровавые разводы на ножах и красные тона на его руках. Им можно надеяться только на то, что он будет спокоен, будет опираться на правду. Правду, что они любят друг друга. 

— Отпусти его, — приказывает он.

— Отпустить кого?

Но он не станет играть в её игру. 

— Отпусти его. Он не тот, кого ты хочешь. Это не он причинил тебе боль.

— Ты так думаешь, да? — усмехается Стив. Он поворачивается больше. Боже, все его руки в порезах. Глубоких, пересекающих кожу в ужасном узоре. Его рубашка рваная и красная. Баки с трудом отводит взгляд, морщится и борется с тошнотой. — Я припоминаю, что ты стрелял в меня, ударил ножом и бил по лицу.

— Стив знает, что это не моя вина, — осторожно говорит Баки. Он должен убрать эти ножи и разоружить Стива. Проблема в том, что он и Стив практически равны. Они суперсолдаты, и опытные бойцы, с практически сверхчеловеческой выносливостью, скоростью и силой. В любом бою, который вспыхнет между ними, будет нелегко выиграть или даже выжить, если Стив нападёт на него со всей своей смертоносной силой. Он не может позволить случиться насилию, даже если оно рассеянно в воздухе, как вода, падающая с потолка, и кровь, брызгающая на пол. Он рискует сделать небольшой шаг вперёд. — Дай мне нож. Пожалуйста.

Кончик ножа поднимается, и крошечные капли крови летят вперёд, попадая на рубашку Баки. Он вздрагивает, но не отступает и не делает резких движений. 

— Это была _твоя_ вина, — взбудораженным тоном поправляет Стив. — Я больше не стану тебя оправдывать!

— Стив _знает_ , что это не моя вина, — снова настаивает Баки.

— Лжец! Когда битва была закончена, а проект “Озарение” сорван, ты мог остановиться! — Голос Стива дрожит от ярости. — Ты мог бы, но ты продолжал бить меня. Это был ты. Весь этот гнев, выплескивающийся за маску, за программирование. Грёбаный Зимний Солдат, убивающий, потому что это всё, что ты знаешь, и то, что ты любишь.

Баки отказывается бояться. И он отказывается говорить со Стивом как со _Стивом_. Это не он! 

— Стив знает. Ты врёшь. Пытаешься заставить нас драться. Это то, чего ты хотела с самого начала. Ты пыталась заставить меня убить его так же, как я убил тебя. Ты хочешь, чтобы я причинил ему боль, как и тебе. Ну, я не стану. Я не стану!

Она бьёт больнее, снова давя на все сомнения Баки и используя интимные знания Стива. 

— Ты думаешь, я люблю тебя? Я _не могу_ любить тебя. Может быть, когда-то, но не сейчас. Человек, которого я любил, мертв уже семьдесят лет. — _Боже_. — Я забочусь о тебе, потому что кому-то надо. Ты слишком ебанутый, чтобы вернуться в общество. Ты должен это понять. Ты монстр, и никто не отрицает этого, не реабилитирует тебя. Я принимаю на себя гребаный удар ради команды, держу тебя поблизости, привожу сюда, где ты не сможешь навредить кому-либо ещё. Мой грёбаный крест.

— Прекрати, — шипит Баки. — Стив любит меня. Я знаю, что он знает.

— Я только что сказал тебе — это только ради того, чтобы ты был доволен, — безжалостно говорит Стив. — Я столько раз тебе это говорил. Когда ты начнёшь слушать? А? — Это извращение качает головой и снисходительно выплевывает то, что прежде говорил Стив, только это все неправильно. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Бак.

— Заткнись! Ты лжёшь!

— Я не люблю тебя, — шипит Стив, и оставленный нож снова вонзается в бедро Стива, окрашивая ярко-красным цветом. Стив совсем не реагирует, но Баки воображает, что он кричит внутри, кричит, потому что она позволяет ему чувствовать боль. — Я не могу любить тебя сейчас. Никогда.

— Остановись, остановись, остановись!

_— Я ненавижу тебя!_

После всего, что случилось, всех обвинений и осуждений, брошенных на него, это слишком — видеть, как один непоколебимый сторонник предает его. 

— Заткнись! — кричит. — Он бы этого не сказал. Ты заставляешь его так говорить! Отпусти его!

— Я устал водить тебя за ручку, — злобно рявкает Стив. Нож режет и режет. — Мне надоело защищать тебя, поддерживать тебя, врать сквозь блядские стиснутые зубы ради тебя. Всё, чем я пожертвовал ради тебя. Я отдал свою жизнь ради тебя. Я отказался от того, что любил, ради тебя. А потом всё, чего я хотел, — это прийти сюда и жить спокойно, и даже этого ты не можешь позволить мне сделать.

— Отпусти его, — умоляет Баки, его голос ломается от едва контролируемых рыданий. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! Я сожалею! Мне очень жаль! Только не делай ему больно...

— Слишком, — нож режет. — блядь, — глубже и глубже. — поздно!

Баки больше не выдерживает. Он бросается вперёд, хватается за запястье Стива, отталкивает клинок от его изуродованной, изрезанной плоти. Стив разочарованно кричит, толкая Баки назад, но тот не отпускает, и в конечном итоге они борются на кухне. Пластины металлической руки Баки смещаются, когда он регулирует хатку, чтобы тянуть сильнее. Стив нечеловечески рычит, дёргает, чтобы получить контроль над ножом — кажется, что момент длится вечность, и ни один из них не может выиграть. Паника искажает внутренности Баки. Он должен остановить это. Если они будут драться, если она получит то, что хочет… Он поворачивается и бьет локтем Стива в живот. Он делает это с достаточной силой, чтобы убить нормального человека, но удар просто выбивает из Стива воздух, и этой секунды отвлечения достаточно, чтобы вывернуть его запястье. Нож звонко падает на пол.

Но Стив быстро поворачивается и ударяет кулаком прямо в лицо Баки. Сильно. Жестоко. Баки знает, что в тот день на хелликариерах Стив сдерживался, боролся с достаточной силой, чтобы противостоять Баки, но не навредить ему. Сейчас нет.. Цель — причинить боль, повредить. Удар заставляет его рот наполниться кровью, когда зубы царапают язык, и он снова идет на попятный, поднимаясь, чтобы отступить. Он не собирается защищаться. _Он не собирается наносить ответный удар._

Стив не имеет таких оговорок, не под ее контролем. И он быстро, яростно наносит целую череду молниеносных, резких ударов по груди и бокам Баки. Он вскидывает руки, чтобы защитить себя, и некоторые из наиболее сильных ударов попадают по металлу, а не по плоти. Баки всё ещё вибрирует всем телом, его зубы скрежещут, когда он изо всех сил пытается сдержать себя, изо всех сил пытается удержаться. Резкий удар попадает по почкам, а другой толкает его в стойку. Острые гранитные кромки до синяков врезаются в спину, и Стив наваливается на него сверху: губы искривлены в отвратительном оскале, лицо красное, глаза пустые. Его руки тянутся к шее Баки. 

— Остановись, — вздыхает Баки, борясь, чтобы защитить себя. Ухватиться не за что, и его ноги скользят и скользят по залитому полу. — Стой, Стив! Стой!

Стив не останавливается. Он бьёт коленом прямо в пах, и от боли слезы затопляют его глаза. Тут же Стив хватает его за левое запястье. Его хватка сокрушительна, возможно достаточно, чтобы помять и повредить укрепленную металлическую руки, и он тянет, дергает, швыряя Баки через кухонный остров. Баки тяжело врезается в него, сметая всё прочь, скользит на другую сторону и неуклюже падает на пол.

Что-то врезается в него. Он кричит, перекатывается на бок и поднимается на ноги. Он чувствует, что-то застряло в нижней части спины, и горячая агония как яд распространяется по его телу. Он тянется за спину и вытаскивает нож из своей плоти. Это больно, и кровь стекает за пояс его джинсов. Он знает, что кровотечение сильное. Он может чувствовать, что это серьёзно — недостаточно, чтобы убить его, но определенно достаточно, чтобы помешать ему. Достаточно, чтобы навредить. И боль, и страх поднимаются приливной волной. Не потребовалось бы никаких усилий, чтобы позволить себе метнуть нож, чтобы отпустить…

 _Нет._ Он кидает окровавленный нож обратно на кухонный остров и смотрит вверх. Стив пялится на него, сузив глаза и быстро дыша. Он приседает и берёт шеф-нож. 

— Возьми его, — приказывает он.

_Боже._

— Нет, — шепчет Баки. Он решительно трясет головой. — Нет.

— Бери его. — Стив поднимает окровавленный клинок и указывает им на Баки. — Прямо сейчас. Мы все уладим.

— Я не буду с ним драться. Я не буду. Ты не меня не заставишь.

Похоже, это рассматривается как вызов, потому что шеф-нож влажно мерцает, возвращаясь к телу Стива. Никакого предупреждения, никаких колебаний, никаких шансов остановить это. Стив режет себя. Прямо в живот, ниже грудной клетки. На этот раз она не может контролировать выражение лица Стива, и он кричит от боли, и Баки кричит. 

— Стой!

Нож свободно выходит из плоти с тошнотворным брызгами красного цвета. Стив задыхается, моргает и моргает, освобождая слезы. В его глазах появляется намёк на голубой, напуганный, сопротивляющийся голубой, и Баки видит, что она пытается его удержать. _Пожалуйста, боже, Стиви, изгони её... ты сильнее, чем она. Одолей её. Останови её!_

Но Стив не может. Он снова моргает, и эта ужасная, мёртвая, серая гладь вернулась к его глазам, и насмешка кривит его губы. 

— Один из нас умрёт сегодня, — говорит он, дрожаще, возбужденно выдыхает. Нож поднимается, и теперь он прижимает его прямо к своему горле. Острый, окровавленный край прижат к уязвимой коже. Угроза не может быть яснее.

Если Баки не будет участвовать, не будет драться, она заставит Стива убить себя.

Выбор внезапно исчезает. Другого выхода нет. Но Баки не подчиняется неизбежности, холодному чувству безнадежности в кишках. 

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста. Я люблю его.

Стив — призрак, держащий Стива в заложниках — смеётся. 

— Ты недостаточно хорош, чтобы любить кого-либо.

Баки задыхается от рыданий. 

— _Я люблю его._

Садистское веселье ускользает из этих пустых глаз, будто она понимает, что Баки не собирается сдаваться, как она хочет. Стив теперь не моргает. Он не дрожит. Баки будто вновь возвращается в тот миг на поднимающемся в небо хелликариере, в пустой проход, на противоположных сторонах которого Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат. Но это не борьба двух суперсолдат противоборствующих фракций. Это просто Стив и Баки.

— Стив, пожалуйста ... пожалуйста, услышь меня…

— Возьми нож, — шипит Стив, вжимая длинный край лезвия в горло. — Сейчас.

Очевидно, что выбора нет. Баки тянется к стойке, где находится нож для чистки овощей, и хватает его. Это похоже на неудачу больше, чем любая другая неудача. Вокруг них льет вода, льет с потолка и стен, пропитывая пол. Как поток слез. Медленно, громко и монументально. Достаточно слез, чтобы отметить страданиями всю жизнь.

Затем Стив атакует, и миг этого ужасающего броска тянется бесконечно. Шеф-нож направлен на него, Баки отпрыгивает назад, и лезвие режет воздух, а не горло. Стив быстро попробует еще раз, и Баки отшатывается, не ожидая такой скорости. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Стив сражался ножом, или боролся так безудержно и с такой смертоносной силой. Это ещё более ужасает. Стив совершенно беспощаден, лезвие молниеносно, и всё, что может сделать Баки — оставаться впереди него. Это злой танец через воду, и Баки ошеломленно спотыкается, едва не натыкаясь на нож. Он так долго был отстранен от убийств и ужасов Гидры, что все это кажется совершенно неправильным, и чертовски иронично, что Зимний Солдат не может справиться с ножом — было бы смешно, если бы не тот факт, что это Стив пытается выпотрошить его.

Стив бьёт ножом. Баки едва уклоняется, игнорируя возможность нанести ответный удар. Он не может нанести ответный удар. Вместо этого со следующим ударом он ловит запястье Стива, выкручивает, пытаясь снова разоружить его. На этот раз он не преуспел, и Стив всем весом отталкивает его. Баки ударяется спиной в гипсокартонную стену у входа, колотая рана пылает агонией. Дом, кажется, дрожит от удара. Стив безжалостно зажимает его там. Нож танцует над изгибом горла, дергается и дрожит, пока они борются за господство. Стив продвигает лезвие вперед, Баки отталкивает назад, и для ужасной силы борьба длится вечность.

Наконец, Стив получает преимущество, толкая еще сильнее, и у Баки есть только секунда на уклонение, прежде чем нож втыкается в стену. Лезвие проходит через мокрый гипсокартон, будто через бумагу. Прорезает вправо, когда Баки, перехватывая преимущество, тянет Стива в сторону, используя тот факт, что нож застрял. Он выскальзывает из хватки Стива, ныряя под его рукой, когда тот вынужден потратить секунду на то, чтобы выдернуть из стены нож. Баки резко разворачивается, ударяя левой рукой Стива в спину, пытаясь оглушить его. Ужас пронзает его подсознание — образ металлической руки, врезающейся в тело Стива, и он накатывает так сильно и быстро, что Баки не может стряхнуть его. Это почти парализует: воспоминания о хелликариере, о изнасиловании, изрезанном Стиве на кухне…

Какое бы преимущество у него ни было, из-за промедления он теряет его. Стив рывком выдергивает оружие, и рваный крик прорывается сквозь губы Баки, когда нож ныряет в его бок. Взгляд Стива зол, глаза горят жаждой крови, когда он проворачивает лезвие и проталкивает глубже. Этот теплый взрыв боли захлестывает Баки, покалывающая волна страданий бежит по каждому нерву тела, и он шатается. Стив высвобождает нож из его плоти, и Баки в таком отчаянии и исступлении, что теряет контроль. Монстр вздымается, и он инстинктивно ударяет в спину.

Стив кричит, когда небольшой нож для чистки овощей по рукоять тонет в его плече. Баки задыхается, ужасаясь тому, что он сделал. 

— Нет! — он стонет, отступая к стене позади себя, покачивая головой. Он снова загоняет в клетку гнев, стыд и ужас, заставляя их вернуться в темноту. — Нет! Я не стану! Не стану!

— Я стану, — задыхается Стив, голос изменился до неузнаваемости. Он протягивает руку, высвобождает нож и отбрасывает его в сторону. Свежая кровь льется из раны, пропитывая рубашку. Он яростно воет, протягивая руку и хватая в горсть пиджак Баки. Затем снова швыряет его через кухонный остров. Баки врезается в шкафы с другой стороны, сильно ударяясь головой о стойку. Двери выбиваются из петель. Стекло разбивается. Тарелки падают и разлетаются на куски, и Баки падает на осколки. Он лежит на полу, дрожа и страдая от боли, истекает кровью и безмолвно молится о спасении. Молясь Богу, в которого давно перестал верить, потому что больше ничего не осталось. Ни надежды. Ни шансов.

Он недостаточно хорош, чтобы спасти Стива. Он даже не может спасти себя.

Дымка цепляется за его взор того, что кажется вечным. Потом он моргает и всхлипывает, сломленный болью. Босые ноги приближаются, непоколебимо идя прямо по осколкам разбитого стекла. Стив нависает над ним. Баки с трудом может сосредоточиться на нем, размытое изображение упорно отказывается принять четкость. Стив цокает языком, покачивая головой. Затем приседает на корточки рядом с ним.

— Не могу поверить, что когда-то боялся тебя, — говорит он. — Что, чёрт возьми, со мной случилось?

Баки закрывает глаза от боли. Он хочет остаться тут. Он должен оставаться на месте. Он сильно травмирован, но не настолько сильно, что не может продолжать бой. Он знает, сколько может принять его тело и по-прежнему функционировать. Но если он не поднимется... _пожалуйста, пусть этого будет достаточно для неё. Пожалуйста._

Не будет. 

— Чертовски жалок, — выплёвывает Стив, и ярость горит ярче.

 

_Пожалуйста..._

 

— Борись с ней… — Баки дрожит. Он чувствует, как кровь медленно вытекает из его тела. — Борись с ней, Стив. Ты знаешь меня. Ты любишь меня. _Пожалуйста…_

Это злит Стива ещё больше, и он хватает Баки за волосы. Баки скулит, когда Стив крепко, грубо впивается в них пальцами. Он подтаскивает Баки к своим ногам, и тот подползает к нему — приходится ради того, чтобы скальп остался прикреплённым к черепу. Стив издаёт глубокий, гортанный крик, и впечатывает лицо Баки в стойку. Он мог бы остановить его, но не делает этого, и во лбу вспыхивает боль. Нос хрустит, брызгает кровь, и он задыхается, изнуренный болью. И нет никакого облегчения. Он хрипит и обмякает, но Стив уже хватается за его правую руку. Он рывком отшвыривает Баки, с силой кроша локоть. Баки врезается в холодильник. Сталь трещит, удар сокрушает все его кости, и Баки сгибается, пытается выпрямиться, потому что Стив снова кидается на него, снова дергает за волосы. 

— Остановись! — хрипит он сквозь кровь во рту. — Стой! Стив!

Стив кричит от ярости, почти что бессознательно избивая Баки. Тот слабо пихает его, бьет по спине, но его живая рука слишком повреждена, и он отказывается использовать металлическую. В любом случае, он лишился шанса как-либо защититься. Стив слишком силен, он питается своим безумием, все более агрессивен в своем гневе, ненависти и власти. Уже слишком поздно. Он прижимает предплечье к шее Баки, всем весом навалившись на него и притискивая к холодильнику. Это словно тот кошмар, только угроза — Стив, а Баки — беспомощная жертва. Баки едва дышит под давлением. Во рту только привкусы крови, пота и слёз. Вода капает повсюду.

И окровавленный нож останавливается прямо перед его расширенными глазами.

— Что думаешь, Бак? — шепчет Стив. Угрожающее лезвие на расстоянии пальца от его лица. — Как думаешь, стоит мне это сделать? — Баки давится всхлипом. Кончик ножа опускается ниже, ведет по груди, дразняще утыкаясь в грудин. — Избавить тебя от страданий? — Он бросается на его рубашку, разрывая и надрезая, та лоскутами повисает возле живота. — Покончить со всем? Выполнить свой долг и добиться справедливости за всё, что ты сделал. 

— Нет… н-нет никакой справедливости, — всхлипывает Баки. — Никогда не было.

— Предположим, что это правда, — заявляет Стив, глядя на вздымающийся живот Баки, когда он тяжело дышит и борется за воздух, наблюдая за простирающейся нетронутой кожей и почти что задевает её ножом только для того, чтобы снова отстранить его, выдохнуть. Он кажется загипнотизированным. — Тогда думаю, что это просто конец. — Тогда он начинает рассекать, резать, _потрошить_.

 

И Баки кричит и пихает его со всей оставшейся у него силой. Стив молчалив и смертоносен: он бросается на него, злобно толкает, и голова Баки резко врезается в холодильник. Он снова падает. Он видит, как вода брызгает на пол, смешиваясь с кровью на ногах Стива. А потом отключается.

— _Баки?_

 

 

_В лесу пахло сыростью, запахом дождя и сосной. Несмотря на лето, Баки было холодно и больно. Открыв глаза, он увидел нависшее над собой лицо Стива. Палатка была маленькой, в ней едва хватало места, чтобы делиться (и определенно тут не было достаточно безопасно или уединённо для них двоих). Тем не менее, он был здесь, в палатке Капитана Америки, разделяя постель Капитана Америки._

 

_Стива Капитана Америки._

 

_Он мог прожить тысячу жизней, пройти через безумие последних нескольких дней снова, снова и снова, и он знал, что он никогда не примет этого. Не полностью. Маленький Стив, которого он любил, внезапно стал большим человеком, наполненным мускулами, энергией и здоровьем. Маленький Стив, чье тело он знал внутри и снаружи, внезапно стал странным и другим. Стив, который был центром его мира, единственное хорошее, чистое и неизменное…_

 

_Стив полностью изменился._

 

_— Баки, ты в порядке? Ты плакал во сне._

 

_Ну, не полностью. Стив наблюдал за ним с неприкрытым беспокойством в глазах. Они были те же. Большие, невинные, голубые глаза. Красивая форма лица. Мягкие губы, которые сейчас хмуро, озабоченно поджались. Открытое, дающее сердце. Это всё ещё был Стив, и Баки знал это, но после того, что он пережил в Аццано... он чувствовал себя потерянным. Лишившимся якоря._

 

_— Баки, давай…_

 

_— Зачем ты это сделал?_

 

_Стив в замешательстве._

 

_— Что?_

 

_Голова Баки была полна темных мыслей и сложных вопросов, боли и сомнений. Полна кошмаров — как тот, что только что ему приснился. Полна этого чувства, чувства, что не принадлежит сам себе, хотя и не мог понять, что было по-другому. Гидра сделала с ним что-то, он точно знал. Что-то тёмное и неправильное, и он чувствовал это глубоко в своем сердце. Он был другим. Там все началось, там, где Гидра впервые прикоснулся к нему и начал изменять его. Теперь он это знает. С того момента, как Стив снял его с лабораторного стола на фабрике Гидры, всё изменилось. В то время, как Гидра перекачивала в него свой яд, Эрскин, Филлипс и реактор наполнили Стива сывороткой, которая изменила его сломанное тело и превратила в символ силы и мужество для всего мира._

 

_А Стив был здесь. Здесь._

 

_Гнев расцвел внутри Баки, питаясь болью, оставшейся от сна, и воспоминаниями о пытках, которые он пережил._

 

_— Зачем ты сделал это с собой?_

 

_Стив всё ещё не понимал. Конечно, нет._

 

_— Что сделал?_

 

_— О, брось, Роджерс, — сорвался Баки, переворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Он не мог выдержать ужасного чувства внутри, и он не мог вынести непонимания Стива. Например, когда он ввязывался в драку. Например, когда он страдал. Он никогда не понимал, что делал с Баки. Все это кажется ерундой, потому что это – суперсолдатская сыворотка или что бы это ни было – наконец, вооружила его способностью по-настоящему быть героем. — Я оставляю тебя дома, говорю ходить в художественную школу, заботиться о себе, не делать глупостей, и ты пошел и сделал самое глупое, что мог бы сделать._

 

_Баки практически чувствовал хмурость Стива._

 

_— Баки.._

 

_— Нет! — Он повернулся на бок, глядя на Стива заплаканными глазами. Он знал, что они должны быть тихими, сдержанными. Если кто-то найдет их так… — Нет. Я не хочу это слышать. Что, ты подождал пару минут, прежде чем ввязаться в это? Ты так отчаянно хотел присоединиться, что подписался на всё, что им было нужно? Превратил себя в подопытного для их сумасшедшего эксперимента?_

 

_— Это было не так..._

 

_— Ты мог умереть! — зарычал Баки. — Тебе чертовски повезло, ты не умер! — у Стива было достаточно совести, чтобы выглядеть виноватым. Чувство вины вспыхнуло и в Баки, но он не мог остановиться. — И затем ты приехал сюда, когда тебе надо было остаться в Штатах, нарушил приказ и полетел в тыл врага, в одиночку штурмовал базу Гидры..._

 

_— Я сделал это ради тебя, — заявил Стив._

 

_— Я никогда этого не хотел! Я хотел, чтобы ты был в безопасности! Безопасности, Стив! Вот что для меня важно!_

 

_— И ты думаешь, для меня менее важно знать, что ты в безопасности? — Стив покачал головой, боль ярко сверкнула в его красивые глаза. — Каково, думаешь, мне было постоянно думать, жив ли ты ещё? Я не мог иначе, Бак, и я не мог позволить тебе сделать это в одиночку! Я должен был найти способ добраться сюда!_

 

_— Верно, потому что тебе всегда так чертовски важно поступать правильно, жертвовать так же сильно, как и все остальные. — Баки потерял контроль над своим голосом, и он надломился, а глаза затопили слёзы. — Нужно завербоваться. Нужно вступить в каждую битву, независимо от того, насколько это больно._

 

_— Нет, — сказал Стив, наклонившись ближе. — Я должен быть с тобой. — Баки покачал головой, попытался снова откатиться прочь, но Стив не дал ему. Сейчас Стив мог остановить его. Две мускулистые руки с силой, превышающей все, что Баки когда-либо видел, обхватили его, сжали, и сила в голубых глазах, которую Баки всегда знал, горела в слабом свете, выдерживая его взгляд и не отступая ни на секунду. — Да, мне нужно сделать свою часть и не меньше, чем другие, но также должен оставаться с тобой. Вот кто я такой. Меня не волнует, насколько это опасно. Ты бы сделал то же самое для меня, чего бы это ни стоило, и ты это знаешь. — Боль Баки притихла, потому что это было правдой. Это было более чем правдой. Она была абсолютной, неизменной, внутренней. Они стояли друг за друга, делали всё, чтобы защитить друг друга._

 

_Стив мягко вздохнул, увидев, что донес свою точку зрения._

 

_— Однажды ты сказал, что мы будем вместе, несмотря на все дерьмо в мире. Это действительно плохое дерьмо._

 

_Баки не мог не посмеяться._

 

_— Не шути._

 

_— Худшее, чем когда-либо. Но вместе мы справимся. Всегда, Бак. Ты заботишься обо мне, а я забочусь о тебе. — Он криво ухмыльнулся. — Наконец-то получил себе тело, которое на самом деле может сделать это._

 

_Баки снова засмеялся, но это было скорее рваным всхлипом._

 

_— Оно посрамит греческого бога, — Стив улыбнулся. Баки потянулся вверх, чтобы провести пальцем по щеке Стива, скользя по мягким, полным губам. Стив нежно поцеловал его. Баки лучше контролировал свои эмоции, легче дышал. Он тоже улыбнулся. — Если кто-то этого и заслуживает, достоин этого, так это ты. Даже если я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты рискуешь собой._

 

_— Ты не ненавидишь меня,— сказал Стив с немного ехидной улыбкой._

 

_Баки впервые за несколько дней почувствовал тепло._

 

_— Ты уверен в этом? — поддразнил он._

 

_Стив наклонился и глубоко поцеловал Баки — сладкое, любящее утверждение._

 

_— Да._

 

_Затем он навалился своим огромным, новым телом на Баки, склоняя голову и утыкаясь растрепанной белокурой макушкой ему в подбородок, как делал всегда, когда был маленьким, оседая в объятиях Баки, как делал, когда ещё соответствовал им. Даже таким он был прежним. Баки обнял его и поцеловал в голову._

 

_— Я готов отдать ради тебя свою жизнь, — пробормотал Стив._

 

Глаза Баки открываются. Сначала он не может сосредоточиться. Мокро, темно, и всё мучительно болит. Смутно он чувствует, как движется, что-то тянет за ноги, его руки скользят по гладкому полу. Он истекает кровью, чувствует покрывающую язык медь, чувствует липкое, жидкое тепло на коже. Все его тело пульсирует, раны на спине и в боку, сломанная рука. Он почти возвращается в бессознательное состояние.

Но он этого не делает. Он не может. Его мысли рассеяны и сбиты с толку, боль калечит, но он знает, где он. _В коридоре наверху_. Он знает, что происходит. _Стив тащит меня_. Он знает, куда они идут.

 

_Ванная комната._

 

Он смаргивает слёзы и изо всех сил пытается заставить свои мышцы работать. Он ранен и дезориентирован настолько, что даже со стучащей в мозгу истиной — _Стив убьёт меня, как я убил её,_ — не может двигаться. Он ничего не может сделать.

А потом он чувствует смену пола, резко переключаясь с дерева на холодную плитку. Она влажнее.

Течёт вода. Это всё. Вот где она закончит, где получит то, что хочет.

 

_Я бы отдал свою жизнь за тебя._

 

Но он ждёт. Он остаётся вялым, податливым, казалось бы, бессознательным. Он, наконец, знает, что ему нужно сделать, абсолютно уверен в этом, но также знает, что получит только один шанс. Итак, проходит пара секунд, Стив дергает и тянет его по полу к ванне. Размазывается кровь и капает вода, и Баки ищет силы и спокойствия. Спасти Стива. Защитить его.

 

_Покончить с этим можно только так._

 

Стив роняет его ноги. Это шокирует. Это происходит. Это действительно происходит. Страха почти достаточно, чтобы поколебать решимость Баки, но он быстро оправляется, крепко держится за то, что он знает, правда, выпускает прохладную, механическое спокойствие Зимнего Солдата, чтобы сохранить хладнокровие. Он трепещет веками, издает жалкий, не совсем поддельный стон и замечает нож. Он всё ещё у Стива, как он и надеялся. Он в его правой руке, покрытой блестящим красным. Баки видит его и делает глубокий вдох. Теперь он не может потерпеть неудачу.

 

_Я не могу потерпеть неудачу._

 

Стив хватает его под подмышками и тащит, чтобы забросить в ванну.

 

_Сейчас!_

 

Баки призывает все свои оставшиеся силы и атакует. Он выкручивается и отпихивает Стива назад, жестко и быстро, металлической ладонью толкая в грудь к фарфоровому краю ванны. Внезапный удар застает Стива врасплох, и он спотыкается, отступает и попадает в воду. Огромный всплеск холодной жидкости, брызги повсюду, и Стив сразу же начинает дико бороться, мечась в ванне. В ванне трещины. Дом содрогается и дрожит. Свет мерцает. Баки пытается удержать Стива, наваливаясь всем весом, но на это нет надежды. Он слишком слаб, слишком ранен, и он не готов делать то, что она хочет. Никогда.

Поэтому вместо этого он тянется за ножом. Хватая запястье Стива металлической рукой, он жестко ударяет его о бортик ванны. Чувство хрустящих под его силой костей отвратительно, но он делает это снова, когда одного удара недостаточно. Еще пара раз, и нож с грохотом падает на плитку, разбрызгивая кровь, и Баки отказывается толкать Стива вниз. Он спотыкается и падает на колени, металлическая рука дрожит, когда дотягивается до ножа. Стив за спиной яростно рычит, громко разбрызгивая воду, и у Баки есть только миг на то, чтобы вдохнуть и приготовиться.

Его пальцы смыкаются вокруг рукояти. Он разворачивается, поворачивается назад к Стиву. Стены ванной, кажется, кривятся вокруг, кровь и вода повсюду, и Стив смотрит на него с безумием в глазах. Он выглядит кошмарно, промокший и пропитанный красным. 

— Я не причиню ему вреда! — снова заявляет Баки. Дом трясётся, всё изгибается, меняя форму, и он клянется, что может слышать ее крики. Он не дрогает. — И я не позволю ему причинить мне боль! Если хочешь меня, то ты меня получишь, но не его руками.

 

_Я не позволю ему стать таким, как я._

 

Он не сомневается. Ни один миг сомнения или страха не мешает ему. Он просто крепко сжимает нож металлическими пальцами и подносит к своей груди, к своему сердцу. Теперь он понимает. Почему Стив бросил свой щит на хелликариере. Почему он позволил ему бить его, резать, едва не убить. Почему он отдал все, пожертвовал всем. Это было для того, чтобы спасти душу Баки.

 

_Я отдам свою жизнь за тебя._

 

Он даже не чувствует боли, когда загоняет нож вглубь.

Смерть — странная штука. Несмотря на то, насколько близко он подошел к этому в прошлом, на всё то время, что шел по краю между этой жизнью и тем, что будет дальше, теперь, когда, наконец, пересек его, он удивлен тем, насколько спокойно это ощущается. Он знает, что это совсем не так. Мир быстро становится туманным, тусклым, и время замедляется до этого странного ползания, но он может чувствовать, как горячая кровь льется из отверстия в его груди, когда он выдергивает нож, слышит, как лезвие стучит о пол, когда его слабые пальцы выпускают его. Громкий пульс в ушах, этот странный звук, который замедляется и затихает. Баки устало моргает, видит, как Стив в абсолютном шоке смотрит на него. Безэмоциональная гладь, наконец, исчезает из глаз Стива. Они снова голубые. Они голубые. 

— Баки? — шепчет Стив.

 

_Она отпустила его._

 

Баки с облегчением улыбается, когда он бросается вперед. Стив ловит его, и ощущение привычных объятий _Стива_ , таких какими они и должны быть — это больше, чем он когда-либо заслуживал, и Баки радостно тонет в них. Тепло Стива и сила Стива. Любовь Стива. Стив запинается, в ужасе и панике. 

— О, Боже, Баки... Баки, что ты наделал? Что это такое? Где… что случилось? Что... _Баки!_

Баки закрывает глаза, когда Стив опускает их обоих на пол. Он может видеть, как Стив нависает над ним, окровавленный и красивый, _свободный_ , и это все, что ему нужно. Боль — ничто. Его собственная жизнь — ничто. Нет ничего важнее, чем он.

Глаза Стива полны боли, ужаса. Он не понимает. 

— Баки, — он задыхается, кладя дрожащую окровавленную руку на пульсирующую дыру в груди Баки. Он давит, пытается закрыть её, тщетно пытается удержать кровь баки в теле. Нет никакого смысла. Баки знал, что делает, где колоть. Его сердце проколото. Рана смертельная.

Это нельзя остановить.

И в этом весь смысл. Так всё закончится. Всё закончится, и у Стива не будет крови на руках. Всё закончится, и Стив не узнает, что жил в этом аду, что его заставляли причинять боль другим людям против его воли. Она уйдёт, и ни один из них не убил другого. Она не втянула Стива в этот ужас. Она не получила мести, не за счет Стива, и Баки искупил свои преступления. Цикл боли и ненависти, гнева и страданий... это всё закончится.

Он не будет принадлежать Гидре. Больше нет. Никогда больше.

— Баки, — всхлипывает Стив. На его лице — беспомощность, смятение и сломленность, но всё будет хорошо. Так и должно быть. Всё хорошо. — Баки, Господи, что происходит... как... почему…

— Люблю тебя, — выдыхает Баки. Он может чувствовать, как умирает, его тело остывает, ум туманится. Всё в порядке. — Не мог позволить тебе…

— Баки. — Стив всхлипывает. Затем склоняется, поднимается на ноги, и Баки не может видеть, куда он идёт. Но может слышать, как он кричит, его голос громкий и отчаянный, надломленный от эмоций. — Помогите мне! Кто-нибудь! Мне нужна помощь! — раздается тяжелый грохот, влажный шум брызг — Стив бежит — и Баки раскрывает глаза, которые упорно хотят закрыться.

Она там, стоит в своей белой ночной рубашке, смотрит на него сверху вниз. Он оглядывается назад и хочет что-то сказать, но не может. Кровь хлещет в горло, и он только давится и хрипит. Мысли тоже не формируются, по крайней мере, во что-то значимое. И Стив всё равно вернулся, блокируя обзор. У него полотенце, и он прижимает его к груди Баки. Этот небольшой всплеск боли внезапен и слишком силен. Теперь Баки намного холоднее. Он задыхается и закрывает глаза.

— Нет, Баки, — умоляет Стив, прижимая полотенце так сильно, как только может. Мокрая ладонь ложится на лоб баки, неистово отводя волосы назад. — Ну же! Ну же! Не делай этого!”

— Уже слишком поздно, — говорит другой голос. Баки распознает его, но он не может вспомнить имя.

— Нет! Нет! Ты сделал это с ним! Ты сделал это! Я... я.. ради бога, помоги ему!

— Стив, я... я... — шепчет Баки. Теперь он почти не видит, как его захватывают тени, когда боль и лёд тянут его вниз. Стив склонился прямо над ним, слёзы капают на лицо Баки, безумные, ужасные и беспомощные перед неизбежным. Баки хочет сказать что-то ещё, что-то, чтобы облегчить боль в разбитом сердце Стива, но он не может. Кровь, наполняющая его рот, останавливает его. Его дух пульсирует всей любовью, которую он чувствует к Стиву, всей силой, которая ему дана, но этого недостаточно, чтобы удержать его здесь.

И Стив это понимает. Он неистово плачет. Баки так сожалеет об этом. Очень сожалеет.

Тем не менее... всё исчезает, и он отпускает. Позволяет воде сомкнуться над ним и утянуть вниз.

Только он снова открывает глаза. Что-то тянет его назад, и он оказывается прямо перед тем местом, где присел Стив, где Стив почти истерически рыдает, где Стив крепко держит его мертвое тело и страдает от тоски. Мир полон тумана, серого, эфирного и нереального. Странный, притупленный и огорченный. Как будто он задерживает дыхание, но нет воздуха, чтобы дышать. Он может чувствовать, но чувствовать нечего. Он может видеть, но он не может прикоснуться, не может ничего почувствовать за пределами тумана.

Он мёртв. Он знает это. Он мёртв, и он задерживается, наблюдая за сценой, что разворачивается на его глазах.

— Баки, очнись! Ну же! Очнись! — Стив трясет его, трясет так сильно, что его голова откидывается назад. Баки видит свои полузакрытые глаза, серые и пустые. — Баки, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, не делай этого! Я не понимаю! _Я не понимаю!_

— Этого никогда не должно было произойти, — снова этот голос, тихий, погрязший в сожалении, и это Джон. Баки поворачивается и видит, как старик идет глубже в ванную, его трость разбрызгивает через воду, переливающуюся на пол через край ванны. — Я не думал, что он... он сказал, что любит тебя. Я ему не поверил. — Стив, кажется, не слышит его или даже не замечает, что он хромает ближе. Слезы стекают из глаз Джона, и он падает на колени рядом со Стивом, глядя на безжизненное тело Баки. — Не этого я хотел. Это неправильно!

Стив отворачивается от него, крепче держа тело Баки, вжимаясь лицом в его неподвижную грудь. Баки смотрит, разрываясь внутрь. 

— Давай, Бак! — умоляет Стив. — Не делай этого! Не оставляй меня! — И потому, что Стив никогда не знает, когда уйти, он издает громкий всхлип, скрещивая руки на грудине Баки и с силой нажимая. Делая непрямой массаж сердца. Так стараясь спасти его.

Всё уже сделано. Баки моргает и смотрит вверх. Она всё ещё там, всё ещё наблюдает. Он на мгновение задаётся вопросом, почему он всё ещё здесь, в ловушке с ней в этой пустоте, в этом месте между жизнью и тем, что придёт после. Оставит ли она его здесь и сделает свидетелем страданий Стива, как последний акт мести.

Но это не так. Её глаза, наконец, свободны от постоянно присутствующего гнева, мягки от множества эмоций. Горе. Сожаление. Может быть, она тоже видит то, что видит Джон. Это было не обязательно. Смерть, которая, возможно, останавливает мучения, но не дает утешения или удовлетворения. Месть, которая, в конце концов, только увековечивает адский кошмар.

Уже нет. 

— Я сожалею, — Баки слышит свои собственные слова. Она моргает, поднимая ясные, казалось бы, невинные глаза от ужасной сцены между ними. Она смотрит прямо на него, может быть, впервые разглядев. Не как Зимнего Солдата. Как человека. Человека, которым он когда-то был, и человека, которым он пытался стать. — Я сожалею о том, что сделал с тобой. Я сожалею о том, что случилось.

— Баки, нет, нет... Давай! Дыши, чёрт подери! _Дыши!_

— Мне очень жаль. — Баки честен. Он искренен каждой клеточкой своего существа. — Этого недостаточно. Я знаю. Но это всё, что у меня есть сейчас, и это твоё. Моя жизнь, чтобы тебе больше не было больно. Пожалуйста... просто отпусти его. — Стив сжимает тело Баки крепче, теряя надежду, сокрушаясь под тяжестью осознания. Его отчаянные, рваные крики наполняют ванную. Баки мягко, трепетно улыбается. — Пожалуйста, дай ему покой. Умоляю. И пожалуйста... будь спокойна сама.

Она просто смотрит.

— Всё кончено, — шепчет Джон между рыданиями. Он протягивает руку, держась за грудь, за свое сердце. — Сейчас всё кончено. Я больше не хочу так жить. Не без тебя. Не без тебя! — Он говорит что-то по-немецки, что-то, что Баки поначалу не может понять.

Но потом он понимает. 

 

_— Амели... пожалуйста... я люблю тебя. Забери меня._

 

Она _смотрит_. Слеза скользит по её лицу.

Потом всё меняется. Беззвучный гром, огромный внутренний взрыв, и Баки сжимает веки.

И когда он открывает их снова, когда он, наконец, втягивает глоток воздуха, как, казалось, уже не способен, жизнь бьется в нем. Это невероятно, всплеск, непохожий на все, что он когда-либо знал, мощный, подавляющий и жизненно важный. Он задыхается, хрипит, пробует кровь и давится, и все приходит сразу, боль, холод и сырость. Он чувствует все это до самых кончиков пальцев. Кожу покалывает, чувства кричат, его сердце бьется, и он дышит и _открывает глаза…_

— Баки? Баки!

Стив прямо над ним, затмевая расплывчатое зрение. 

— Баки! О, Боже, Бак ... Боже…

Баки слишком потрясён, чтобы говорить, делать что-то, кроме как моргать, дышать и жить. Слёзы капают на его лицо, соленый дождь слёз. Он задыхается, когда его поднимают, заворачивают в дрожащие руки, прижимают к сильной груди. Сердце Стива грохочет у него под ухом, лицом тот утыкается в мокром хлопок. И Стив всхлипывает, утыкаясь ему глубоко в шею, крепко сжимая. Баки неудержимо дрожит, цепляясь за его спину, вновь возвращающаяся сила терзает его артерии, кости и плоть. Он держит Стива так крепко, как только может. Рана в его груди... она меркнет, закрывается, заживает. Он жив.

 

_Она вернула меня обратно._

 

— Ты в порядке, — шепчет Стив Баки на ухо, его недоверчивый голос дрожит. — Ты в порядке!

Он так думает. Он заставляет себя открыть глаза, пытается сосредоточиться. Пытается увидеть. Вокруг только ванная комната, вода все ещё течет, и ванна переполнена. Сломанная плитка и разорванная занавеска. Следы крови и доказательства жестокой борьбы.

Но она опять ушла. Она ушла, будто никогда не существовала. Ушла навсегда. Баки чувствует это.

И Джон мёртв. Баки видит тело старика на полу рядом с ними. Он лежит на боку, как будто жизнь внезапно высосали из него. На его груди кровавый беспорядок, и его иссохшие пальцы сжимают нож. Его глаза теперь пустые, полузакрытые и остекляневшие, но он выглядит ... спокойным. Мирным.

Баки вздрагивает.

 

_Одна душа взамен другой._

 

— Бак?

— Да, — бормочет он. Он упирается металлической рукой в пол, чтобы подтолкнуть себя навстречу объятиям Стива. Его поврежденная рука едва функционирует, но становится крепче, когда ложится Стиву на спину, обнимает его. — Да, все в порядке. Я в порядке. — Он снова закрывает глаза и целует шею Стива, прямо в сильный, уверенный пульс. Он дышит, впускает его внутрь себя, позволяет этому моменту наполнить его. — Я в порядке. Всё кончено, Стив. Всё кончено.

Они долго сидят так, обнимая друг друга. Дышат. Живут.

Вода медленно, но верно смывает кровь.

***

 

_Через несколько дней_

 

К тому времени, как все успокоится, деревья будут голыми. Сейчас холоднее, поздняя осень, но все кажется новее и ярче, несмотря на вечное серое небо и холодный, влажный воздух. Они дома. Не в уединенном доме на берегу озера посреди леса. Не в маленьком, тихом городке в глуши. Нет, они вернулись в шум и суету комплекса Мстителей, и он чувствует себя удивительно хорошо. Это не то поражение, которое могло быть. С большой натяжкой.

После того, что они пережили, это на самом деле кажется не чем иным, как чудом.

— Эй, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Баки поворачивается и видит Ванду, которая шагает в общую кухню. Она тепло улыбается, направляясь на кухонный остров, где Баки загружает поднос продуктами для завтрака. Он сделал несколько блинов с черникой, которые, по его мнению, получились не слишком плохими. У него также есть яйца, бекон и тосты, и он сделал несколько сладких булочек.

Ванда замечает их на тарелке. 

— Ты это испёк?

Баки пожимает плечами, поворачиваясь, чтобы поставить последнюю из своих теперь чистых тарелок на сушильную стойку. 

— Да, — говорит он. — Продолжай и возьми одну, хотя я не могу ручаться за то, что они хороши.

Ванда усмехается и выбирает одну из булочек. Они не идеальны, немного неровные и кособокие, но все же неплохо выглядят для первой попытки, считает Баки. Чёрт, он очень впечатлен собой. Он также пытается не казаться слишком заинтересованным в ее мнении. Но это так. Абсолютно. Она кусает липкое, сладкое лакомство и внимательно жует, прежде чем улыбается ещё больше. 

— О, всё ещё тёплые. Поразительно. И вкусно.

— Да? — _Ура_. Ванда восторженно кивает, откусывает ещё немного. Баки гордо улыбается, но затем слегка шлепает Ванду рукой, когда она тянется к другой булочке, когда первая еще только наполовину съедена. — Эй!

— Что? — скулит она с полным ртом теста.

— Они для Стива, — фыркает Баки, слегка защищаясь и определённо шутя. — Надеюсь, они удовлетворят его потребность в сладком.

Её усмешка смягчается, она жуёт и глотает. Забота возвращается в её взгляд. 

— Как он?

Баки берёт последние булочки с решётки и кладёт их на тарелку. 

— Он в порядке. Давно выздоровел, в основном, но всё благодаря сыворотке. — Они оба, хотя прошло всего несколько дней. Они оба очень хорошо исцеляются. Он качает головой. — Он, кажется, ничего не помнит, что хорошо. И странно, думаю, потому что заставляет меня задуматься, не сошел ли я тогда с ума.

— Я сомневаюсь, — тихо заявляет Ванда. Через несколько минут после чудесного возвращения Баки из мертвых, команда прибыла на место. По-видимому, Сэм больше не мог беспокоиться, и он, Тони и Ванда вылетели из комплекса Мстителей к дому. Рёв квинджета в тишине шокировал. Стив оставил Баки лежать на их кровати и, шатаясь, направился к балкону — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот приземляется в переднем дворе. Остальные ворвались в дом, обнаружив их, цепляющихся друг за друга на кровати, и мертвого старика в разрушенной ванной. Всё это было совершенно сюрреалистично. Это было вне всяких объяснений, совершенно неубедительных убеждений, и, поскольку Сэм и Тони помогли им обоим дохромать до квинджета, ни Стив, ни Баки не смогли вымолвить ни слова, несмотря на вопросы, которые им задавали. Они были будто контужены: Стив крепко обхватывал Баки руками, а Баки цеплялся за окровавленную рубашку Стива, как за спасательный круг, когда Сэм усадил их на скамейку в самолёте и попытался оказать первую помощь. Они не могли говорить, не могли сосредоточиться, не могли сделать ничего, кроме как держаться друг за друга. Еще более обеспокоенно Сэм приказал Тони вытащить их оттуда, подальше от дома, и Тони сделал это без вопросов.

С тех пор всё превратилось в какой-то смутный ночной кошмар. Они без каких-либо празднеств вернулись в свою старую комнату в комплексе Мстителей. По настоянию Сэма, медицинский персонал команды тщательно осмотрел их обоих. Ни одна травма не была особенно серьёзной, даже в тех местах, где были ранены они оба. С их сыворотками и темпами исцеления даже самые глубокие рваные раны практически затянулись всего через несколько часов. Поэтому им только наложили швы на некоторые из наиболее серьёзных ножевых ранений, наложили повязку на сломанную руку Баки и перевязали обоих так, что они стали выглядеть как мумии. Компьютерная томография, МРТ, анализы крови, и бесконечные тесты не выявили ничего необычного, ни у кого из них. Отсутствие опухолей или сгустков, доказательств употребления психотропных препаратов или болезней. Ничего, что могло бы объяснить произошедшее, никаких отклонений или признаков неврологических повреждений или стресса. Это было странно, но самой неестественной вещью было то, как они ушли совершенно невредимыми.

Однако не все успокоились. Стива и Баки выписали из медблока пару дней назад, порекомендовав отдохнуть и избегать нагрузок. Пока они делали это, остальная часть команды держалась поблизости, в частности Сэм. Он был глубоко обеспокоен и и никак не пытался это скрыть, но Баки не уверен, что теперь есть о чем беспокоиться. Это действительно конец. Стив и он в безопасности, и они дома. Конечно, другим любопытно, что произошло, но они не скидывали на них ничего, кроме еды и комфорта. Наташа предложила выслушать, если они захотят поговорить. Клинт отмахнулся в своей типичной беззаботной манере, сохраняя всё простым и лёгким. Вижн предложил дальнейшие методы лечения поврежденной психики Баки (которые тот был не слишком склонен использовать после того, как призрак распотрошил его мозг, чтобы вытянуть худшие кошмары и снова использовать его). Тони быстро и молчаливо расплачивался за их одежду и вещи, которые они оставили в доме. Их всегда было немного, так что это облегчает дело. Приятно думать, что не придётся возвращаться, чтобы что-то вернуть.

Хотя остальные уже бывали там. Ванда вместе с остальной частью команды вернулась в дом для расследования сразу после того, как Стив и Баки были возвращены в комплекс. Пока Сэм оставался с ними, она пошла посмотреть, сможет ли определить, что произошло. Она не смогла. Как бы не пыталась. Как она объяснила им позже, она прошла через дом с Железным Человеком и Вижном, готовыми её защитить. Тони также отсканировал всё место сверху донизу в поисках чего-то необычного. Острые чувства и гипер разум Вижна также были использованы для анализа ситуацию. Несмотря на наличие огромной силы и технологии они ничего не нашли, ничего, кроме суровых, ужасных доказательств драки и мертвеца в ванной. Конечно, эти вещи были чертовски шокирующи, но Ванда не смогла почувствовать, что-то не так. Никакого присутствия. Никакой ауры зла. Объект 23 – Амели – полностью исчезла и забрала с собой всю боль, все силы и всю ненависть.

Это только заставило его почувствовать себя еще более нереальным. Если бы не их раны, доказательства драки и тело Джона, не было бы вообще никаких признаков того, что что-то произошло. Мстители были обеспокоены, и это правильно, но Баки молчал, говорил об этом не больше, чем необходимо. Это слишком мучительно, слишком сложно, слишком лично, и он еще не вполне уверен, что реально, а что нет. Некоторые вещи, например духи жертв Зимнего Солдата, бродящие по тропинке возле дому, вода, затопившая кухню и коридор, то, что он сделал со Стивом в своих снах... эти вещи не могут быть реальны. Но одержимый Стив? Нападающий на него Стив?

Очевидно, что это произошло, так что чертовски хорошо, что Стив, похоже, ничего не помнит. На самом деле, он блаженно не знает ничего о той ночи, что Баки провел в комнате для гостей. Он говорит, что помнит, как сидел за дверью, ожидая и боясь за Баки, но не думает, что заснул. Он уверен, что не спал. Но после... все исчезло. В его воспоминаниях дыра, где нет ничего. Это соответствует представлению Баки о том, что дух, должно быть, занял разум Стива. Следующее ясное воспоминание Стива — ванная, Баки на руках, истекающий кровью. Для него все — разрозненный беспорядок. Он в общих (очень общих) чептах рассказал о произошедшем, но факты — просто факты. Они лишены каких-либо эмоциональных последствий или контекста.

И Баки благодарен за это. Для него это было не так просто. Он всё ещё не уверен, что чувствует.

— Джеймс?

Оклик Ванды вытягивает его из размышлений. 

— Что?

Она дарит ему понимающую улыбку. 

— Ты задумался. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Конечно, она знает ответ лучше, чем он сам. 

— Я чувствую себя хорошо, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. — Рад быть здесь. Это точно.

— Как всё прошло? Во Франции.

Баки улыбается чуть шире. 

— Хорошо. Хорошо. Это было… Ну, это было финалом, думаю, хотя я не уверен, что моим. 

Он думает о поездке, из которой он и Стив только что вернулись. Вчера они летали с Тони в Амьен, маленький городок, из которого Зимний Солдат похитил Амели шестьдесят лет назад. Благодаря обширным ресурсам и умениям Пятницы и Тони, он смог найти именно тот дом, где она когда-то жила, и узнать её фамилию. Её семья всё ещё жила там — то, что от неё осталось. Её родители давно мертвы. Её братья и сёстры тоже. Остался племянник и его семья, и Баки выразил им соболезнования и сказал, что информация об исчезновении Амели появилась много лет назад. Он дал редкие детали. Они не узнали его, и он не был достаточно смел, чтобы признаться им, кто он или какую роль играл в смерти Амели. Было ясно, что разговор мало для них значит, и с чего бы? В этой маленькой деревушке, причудливой и спокойной, люди далеки от адского наследия Гидры.

Было приятно рассказать, что случилось с их тётей, чтобы они хотя бы знали её историю. Родители, по-видимому, "похоронили" её десятки лет назад, когда она исчезла и больше не вернулась. На маленьком городском кладбище нашёлся надгробный камень, посвященный ей. Это было удивительно и так утешительно. Баки стоял там, Стив рядом, Тони позади. Он вздохнул, чувствуя себя странно в этом мире, видя дату на надгробном камне с её именем. За всю боль, которую она ему причинила, за все мучения и раны. Это казалось правильным. И они оставили там останки Джона, которого кремировали. _Надеюсь, где бы они ни были сейчас, они вместе._

Как вместе он и Стив.

— Она как ты. Ты был такой же жертвой, как и она, — говорит Ванда, ещё раз вытаскивая его из собственной головы. Он фокусируется на ней. — Это правда, Джеймс.

 

_Родственные души._

 

— Возможно, — соглашается после паузы Баки. — Я всё ещё не уверен. И я не знаю, почему она сделала то, что сделала. — Он вздыхает и смотрит вниз на свою металлическую руку, которой сжимает край стойки рядом с приготовленным завтраком и испечёнными булочками. Вопросы, которые преследуют его в течение нескольких дней, никак не решаются, кружась в его голове. _Она поняла, я не чудовище, думала, что да? Она считала, что я заслуживаю шанса на искупление?_ Она сделала это для Джона, для себя? Для Стива? Она просто хотела, чтобы всё закончилось? Пожертвовав собой, чтобы спасти Стива, Баки продемонстрировал своё достоинство в её глазах? Она отправила его душу обратно в тело, чтобы отпустить грехи? Это был способ освободить Джона из ада? Может быть, она чувствовала, что высказала свою точку зрения, или, может быть, поняла, что зашла слишком далеко. Может быть, она поняла, что, как только что сказала Ванда, что они оба были жертвами, оба сломлены и осквернены злом Гидры.

Или это может быть что-то столь же глупое и банальное, как любовь, побеждающая зло?

Он не знает. И начинает понимать, что никогда не узнает.

Или Ванда действительно читает мысли, или вывод просто очевиден. 

— Иногда лучшее, что мы можем сделать, — это попытаться забыть и двигаться дальше, — говорит она. — И ни на секунду не принимать ничего как должное. Что бы ни случилось, что бы она ни хотела... Вы со Стивом в безопасности, и вы здесь. Все кончено. Этого достаточно, не так ли?

Должно быть. Баки кивает и улыбается. 

— Что ж, отнесу этот завтрак Стиву, пока не остыл. Я хотел сделать ему сюрприз.

— Он всё ещё спит?

— Вероятно, нет, учитывая, как много времени мне потребовалось, чтобы сделать всё это, — говорит Баки, поднимая поднос и тарелку булочек. — Но ведь сама мысль имеет значение, не так ли?

Ванда кивает.

— Всегда. 

Обходя кухонный остров со своими вещами, Баки улыбается, благодарный ей, всему этому и всем своим друзьям и семье. Она на удивление подло поднимает руку. Одна из булочек светится красным, прежде чем плывёт по воздуху прямо в её пальцы. Потом она коварно смеётся, и Баки с любовью качает головой.

Баки возвращается в их комнату, настолько тихую, так что он на секунду задаётся вопросом, возможно ли, что Стив всё ещё спит. Баки работал на кухне с рассвета, а сейчас уже середина утра. Всё ещё находиться в постели было бы действительно необычно для Стива, и Баки должен признать не слишком приятную мысль, которая кружилась в его голове в последние несколько дней. Стив всегда... _в порядке_. Обычно он безрассуден, храбр, самоуверен. На самом деле, поскольку он, кажется, ничего не помнит, то слишком сильно защищал Баки, был еще более заботливым и утешающим, чем раньше. Типичный Стив. Он был одержим и использовался как пешка в уродливой, сверхъестественной вендетте, и он ведёт себя так, будто жертва — Баки.

Тем не менее, трудно стереть воспоминание о том, каким был Стив, когда у него был её разум, злоба в его глазах, ненависть в его голосе, жестокие вещи, которые он сказал, и то, что она заставила его сделать. Баки знает, что это было не по-настоящему, не по-настоящему, потому что это был не Стив. Это была её попытка наброситься на него и использовать Стива. Он не может доверить свои переживания Стиву, так как тот на самом деле не знает, что произошло (хотя он, вероятно, сложил два и два вместе). Нет, эти воспоминания станут молчаливыми, скрытыми шрамами на его сердце, и на отдых им потребуется время.

Хотя это нормально. У них есть время.

Стив в постели, и на мгновение Баки паникует, но он просто читает что-то в Старкпаде. Он поднимает голову, когда слышит шаги Баки.

— Вау.

— Завтрак? — с чеширской усмешкой предлагает Баки. — Сделал всё сам.

Стив широко улыбается, опуская планшет и садясь. У него голая грудь, и перед Баки открывается много безупречной кожи. Волосы у него торчат в стороны. 

— Ужасно мило с твоей стороны.

— Мне нужно сделать что-то полезное, — говорит Баки, устанавливая поднос на коленях Стива. Он наклоняется и целует взъерошенную голову Стива. — Мое новое хобби. Ну, новое старое хобби.

— Выпечка? — спрашивает Стив, роясь в тарелке со сладкими булочками.

— Серьёзно? Забота о тебе, сопляк.

Стив выглядит страдающим. 

— Я в порядке, — бесцеремонно заявляет он со ртом, полным липкой булочки. — И вы все должны прекратить это.

— Что? — спрашивает Баки, направляясь к окну, на котором Стив, очевидно, ранее открыл жалюзи. Снаружи — серый, осенний день, небо немного темное, но с тусклыми облаками, и голые деревья на большом зеленом дворе комплекса дрожат от ветра. Он ещё раз оглядывает их – сейчас он всегда так делает — прежде чем снова задвигает ставни.

— Относиться ко мне так, как будто я собираюсь развалиться или что-то в этом роде, — говорит Стив. — Нет, нет. Я в полном порядке, — сейчас он с удовольствием копается в подносе, набрасываясь на яйца. Он смотрит на Баки со своей лучшей маленькой ухмылкой. — Просто немного побыл в чьей-то собственности. Если вдуматься, то это даже за пределы должностной инструкции не выходит.

— Блядь, ты ужасен, — ворчит Баки. Тяжёлой походкой он бредёт вперед, залезает в постель рядом со Стивом и сразу же начинает пробовать все, что он сделал. — Неисправим. — Яйца немного мягкие, но в целом не плохо. — Абсолютная боль в заднице. — Стив хмурится, и не нарочито. Это заставляет Баки нахмуриться и остановиться, наколов на вилку блинчик. — Что?

— Я, эм... — Стив немного смещается, возвращаясь к планшету. — Я читал файлы про проекту “Скорпион”, которые прислал мне Тони, и есть другие неидентифицированные жертвы. Десятки. Возможно… Я имею в виду, если хочешь, если Тони может помочь нам, может быть, мы можем поработать над тем, чтобы попытаться найти имена из остальных записей. Как сделали с Амели. — Баки содрогается, не может сдержать эмоций на своём лице. Он всё чувствует боль. Из-за своей вовлеченности. Своей вины. Стив, кажется, понимает это, и берет металлическую руку Баки, поднимая её ко рту, чтобы поцеловать костяшки. — Может, хорошо бы это сделать. Если добьёмся хотя бы небольшой справедливости, то сможем окончательно поставить точку. 

Он знает, что Стив имеет в виду не это, но всё, о чём он может думать — это путь, по которому он прошёл, о своих жертвах, тяжести оплаты за свои преступления. 

— Да, — соглашается он. Он знает, что это правильный поступок, точно так же, как доставить прах Джона к могиле Амели и поговорить с её семьёй. Это настоящее испытание на прочность. Он вернулся в этот мир, получил еще один шанс, каким бы он ни был. Он должен делать то, что правильно. — Да, мы можем это сделать.

Стив снова целует руку. Он улыбается. 

— Плюс я смогу что-то сделать, не посягая на территорию Сэма. Он уже напомнил мне, что я на пенсии.

— Ты не пытался вернуть щит, не так ли?

— Нет. — Стив выглядит слегка смущённым. — Ну, я, возможно, однажды попытался его подержать. Возможно.

Баки фыркает и усмехается, отправляя ещё одну липкую булочку в рот и снова откидываясь на изголовье кровати. Он неторопливо жует, и Стив снова начинает есть. Затем, после довольно длительной паузы, он вздыхает. 

— Должен признать, что всё это заставляет меня задуматься, возможно ли нам вообще уйти в отставку.

Стив выпивает целый стакан апельсинового сока одним, казалось бы, огромным глотком. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я просто шучу, Бак. Я не хочу, чтобы щит вернулся.

— Нет, я имею в виду...— вздыхает Баки, вспоминая день, когда они впервые прибыли в дом, о том, как ещё до начала кошмара это казалось неправильным. В этом огромном и красивом месте он не чувствовал себя как дома. Он не уверен, что всё это вина призрака. — Может быть, эта жизнь не может быть нашей. Мы не готовы к этому, Стиви. — Он поворачивается, фокусируется на лице Стива. — Может быть, никогда не были. — _Мы — Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат. Мы — оружие. Мы герои, спасители и убийцы. Мы сломлены, ярки и жестоки. Мы те, кто мы есть, и мы не можем от этого убежать._

Стив спокойно смотрит на него. 

— Так ты не хочешь попробовать где-нибудь ещё раз? Потому что мы можем. Я уже начал подыскивать некоторые варианты с помощью Пятницы. Хорошие места.— Его губы кривит усмешка. — Не во всех из них могут жить привидения, не так ли? Сколько ещё злых духов может существовать?

— Ты действительно хочешь получить ответ на этот вопрос? — Баки говорит немного самоуверенно. Стив открывает рот, чтобы заспорить, но Баки не позволяет ему. — Я не знаю. Хочешь ли _ты_ попробовать снова?

Проходит мгновения, Стив раздумывает над этим. 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Бак, — в конце концов говорит он, и, как всегда, слова полны подлинной искренности. Как и его большие голубые глаза, открытые и теплые, и предложение, и его большое честное сердце. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты чувствовали себя защищённым и любимым. Мне всё равно, где мы. Здесь, в другом месте... где угодно. Мне не нужно ничего, кроме тебя.

 

_Я могу так жить._

 

Баки, не думая, сдвигается, осторожно поднимая поднос и ставя его на пол в нескольких футах от кровати. Затем он возвращается, скользит по кровати, чтобы припасть ко рту Стива жарким поцелуем. Стив готов к этому, он приоткрывает рот, и Баки погружает язык внутрь, пробуя сладкий сахар и сироп. Стив обхватывает его лицо, возвращая жест, и горячее, влажное скольжение его губ по собственным манит и мучает. Пальцы Стива зарываются в его волосы, сдёргивая резинку, и каштановые пряди рассыпаются из короткого хвоста. Оторваться от рта Стива даже на секунду кажется слишком сложным, слишком долгим, но Баки делает это, потому что должен спросить. 

— Мы можем?

 

Стив наблюдает за ним наполненными желанием глазами, чернота почти проглотила голубой. 

— Ты хочешь этого?

После всего, что было, после их попытки сблизиться, после того, что они чуть не потеряли... после того, что она заставила его увидеть. Даже чувства ярости и неправильности, которые он чувствовал, становились тише в последние пару дней. Он знает, что это было не по-настоящему. Он знает, что не сделал бы ничего плохого. Он _знает._

 

И он знает, что Стив ему доверяет. _Не принимай ничего на веру._

— Я готов, — шепчет Баки, положив металлическую руку на грудь Стива. Серебряные пальцы больше не выглядят так неправильно, так жестоко и неестественно. — Я... Я чувствую себя свободным, думаю. Как будто мы свободны от этого. Что бы то ни было, мы свободны. — Стив улыбается, расчесывая волосы Баки, убирая их за ухо. Баки тоже немного нервничает. — Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе. Я...

— Боже, Бак, да, — бормочет Стив. — Пожалуйста. 

 

Несмотря на все сомнения и неуверенность, всё легко встает на свои места. Как всегда было. Как всегда будет. Баки стягивает простыни, прикрывающие колени Стива, а Стив приподнимается под ним, поднимая руки к бокам Баки и отчаянно целуя его. Они исследуют друг друга так, словно долгожданное воссоединение, прежде чем Баки отодвигается за вдохом и касается губами челюсти Стива и чувствительного места за ухом. Он прикусывает там, слегка дергает зубами мочку уха Стива — сотни игривых воспоминаний подталкивают его найти эту маленькое эрогенное пятно: в Бруклине, дразня его во время украденного момента во время войны. Он прикасается к груди Стива, ласкает его торс и кубики пресса. Стив наблюдает за ним затуманенными, мечтательными глазами, когда он целует, лижет, сосет. Чем больше Баки делает, тем больше вспоминает, и тем больше понимает, что это правильно, — насколько это возможно после того, что Гидра сделала с ним. Вот кем он был, кем он всегда был.

Кто-то, достаточно хороший, чтобы любить Стива Роджерса.

Стив усмехается. 

— Ты прекрасен, Бак, — шепчет он. — Ты знаешь это?

Комплимент идет прямо к сердцу Баки, заставляя его дрожать от радости. Его сердце бьется тепло и быстро, долбясь о ребра. 

— Ты так говоришь, только потому что тебе что-то нужно.

— Да, ты, — шепчет Стив, и его голос дрожит от эмоций. — Только ты. Всегда и навсегда.

Баки даже не может справиться с метким комментарием. Он вздымается, почти до синяков впиваясь в рот Стива. Стив обнимает его, крепко прижимая колени к бедрам, а руки к спине, притягивая ближе. Это так хорошо, так правильно. Они действительно свободны. Независимо от того, куда они идут или что они делают, у них свобода, и они есть друг у друга. И теперь у них есть всё время в мире. По-настоящему.

Так что они пользуются им. Они тратят свое время на поцелуи, а Стив склоняется к линии горла Баки, влажно, нежно касаясь губами и более жестко проводя языком, легко дразня, посасывая и кусая. Баки закрывает глаза и отдается ощущениям, откидывая голову назад, чтобы дать Стиву лучший доступ. Еще одна волна мелкой дрожи пробирает его, когда Стив движется к левому плечу, к грубым, скверным шрамам вокруг сустава, к которому присоединяется металлическая рука. На мгновение он чувствует себя странно, открыто и неудобно, но это чувство исчезает, когда Стив благоговейно целует там. Стив осторожно обхватывает рукой бицепс, мягко сжимает, проводя губами по каждой красной, уродливой линии, как будто может стереть их своим поклонением. Никто никогда не трогал Баки здесь с каким-либо состраданием, не говоря уже о такой любви. Это ошеломляет. 

— Так красив, — снова шепчет Стив, и нет никаких сомнений. Ничего, кроме правды и удивления.

Стив откинулся назад, закрыв глаза и снова обхватив лицо Баки. 

— Ты думаешь, что это оружие, что ты оружие. Нет. Ты больше им не принадлежишь. И ты — герой. — Его глаза блестят. — Я... Я до сих пор не знаю, что там произошло. Я просто знаю, что ты спас меня.

— Стив...

— И это всё, что имеет значение. Единственное, что может иметь значение. — Стив тихо выдыхает теплый поток воздуха сквозь губы Баки. — Я люблю тебя, Бак.

Когда Баки снова целует Стива, то пробует слёзы, свои собственные или Стива — он не уверен. Этот поцелуй даже глубже, чем те, до этого, страстный, голодный и уверенный. Стив пожирает его, крепко цепляется, как будто хочет залезть внутрь и никогда не уходить, и Баки позволил бы ему. Баки дал бы ему всё. Они оба дали друг другу всё.

— Позволишь мне? — шепчет Стив спустя, как кажется, уже довольно долгое время. Баки раскалён от желания, и он кивает. Стив приподнимается и немного откидывается назад, двигаясь вправо, чтобы добраться до прикроватного столика. Он несколько секунд роется в ящике, и Баки чувствует себя столь отчаянно и тревожно, что это кажется вечностью. Потом Стив возвращается с бутылкой смазки. Он садится прямо между бедер Баки. Его глаза сосредоточены на мужском достоинстве Баки, заметно натягивающем спортивные штаны. Тем не менее он осторожно и медленно касается одежды и нижнего белья, теперь наблюдая за глазами Баки больше, чем за чем-либо ещё, убедившись, что всё в порядке. Это более чем нормально. Это хорошо.

И становится ещё лучше, когда Стив обхватывает ладонью его эрекцию. Он всё ещё нежен, не робок, но, конечно, не такой требовательный и целеустремленный, каким был до того, как они потеряли друг друга. Баки, дрожа, вздыхает: это было так давно. Так давно. Длинные, знакомые пальцы Стива, тепло его ладони, его рука, обвитая вокруг него... это почти слишком.

Стив мгновение наблюдает за его лицом, а затем дразняще выдыхает. 

— Боже. Я ещё ничего не сделал.

— Тогда приступай, — посмеивается Баки.

Стив тоже смеётся, что чудом облегчает любые оставшиеся сомнения и ослабляет затяжной намёк на напряжение. Стив возвращается к его груди и животу, целует, начинает гладить член, мучительно медленно и уверенно. Горячие вспышки удовольствия бегут через Баки, вниз по большим мышцам бедер, вверх по животу и спине, и он стонет, низко, желающе. Он может чувствовать гордую улыбку Стива возле левой грудной мыщцы, и Стив сжимает его чуть сильнее. Его губы терзают сосок, дразнят, щекочут, и Баки задыхается, когда Стив сжимает напрягшийся бутон и с силой всасывает. Баки чувствует, как покраснел. Он проводит пальцами сквозь волосы Стива и двигает бедрами навстречу его прикосновению.

Когда он уже просто не может больше терпеть сладкой пытки, Стив крепко целует его сосок и откидывается назад. Он также отпускает член Баки, делая паузу, чтобы открыть тюбик и выжать смазку на руку. Ещё секунда уходит на то, чтобы разогреть её и растереть по ладони и пальцам, а после Стив хватает Баки за бедро и снова обхватывает теперь влажными пальцами его член. 

— Боже, — стонет Баки. Стив снова улыбается, с удовольствием кидается на ранее заброшенный сосок, и вдруг Баки может почувствовать приближающийся экстаз, быстрый и жесткий и замечательный. Стив цепляется за него так, как привык, так, как нравится Баки, слегка проворачивая запястье и часто делая паузу, чтобы дразняще покружить по головке большим пальцем. Мокрые губы на его груди, уверенная хватка между ног, ощущение Стива вокруг него... 

— Подожди, подожди, — задыхается он. Он заставляет себя открыть глаза, заставляет себя выйти из тумана, где нет ничего, кроме удовольствия. — Стиви...

— Что? — Стив дышит в его кожу, но его рука неподвижна, и он немного дрожит. Это вопиющий признак того, насколько он наслаждается этим. — Что?

Это рай, и он близок, так близок, но этого недостаточно. 

— Я хочу... пожалуйста, позволь мне…

— Всё, что ты хочешь, Баки, — клянется Стив. Он снова бежит пальцем вниз по твердому стволу Баки, сладкой, дразнящей лаской. Баки может видеть, что он тоже чрезвычайно тверд, передняя часть его штанов выпуклая и немного влажная в месте, где Баки прижимался бёдрами. — Всё, что тебе нужно. Я твой.

До сих пор было так много страха,, страх прикосновения, того, что его прикосновение значило для Стива и для него самого. Секс казался непреодолимой преградой, когда Баки был так зациклен на том, чтобы доказать себе, что может прикоснуться и не задеть, что может быть нежным и любящим, доставлять удовольствие, а не боль. Но после того, что она заставила его увидеть тот сон… Необъяснимо, но те страхи не могут продолжаться дальше. Теперь он знает лучше. Теперь речь идёт о том, чтобы понять, что он — не причина всего насилия, которое вызвал, и ада, через который прошёл. Теперь речь идёт о том, кем они стали, а не о том, кем были. Баки видит доверие в глазах Стива. То же самое доверие, которое было там всегда. Константа, которая никогда не колеблется.

 

_Стив доверяет мне, и он хочет, чтобы я прикоснулся к нему. Я тоже могу быть хорошим._

 

Так что он мягко толкает Стива назад и откидывает подальше в сторону простыни и одеяла. Стив плавно ложится на спину, немного прогибая матрас, и выгибается, чтобы стащить боксеры с возбужденной, очаровательной усмешкой. Баки смотрит на него — обнаженного, как в день своего рождения, сильного, сильного и великолепного, и не может не чувствовать себя недостойным этого. На нем нет шрамов, все царапины, порезы и рваные раны давным-давно исчезли. Он безупречный, неотмеченный, нетронутый тьмой. Неподкупный. Идеальный.

Но Баки помнит, что думал о том же самом, стоя на коленях над крошечным Стивом, больным и слабым, состоящим из жестких углов и тонкой плоти. Ничего не изменилось. Не совсем — не там, где это считается. Стив всё ещё Стив, а Баки всё ещё Баки, даже после всего, через что они прошли.

И он хочет этого. Он хочет, чтобы Стив чувствовал себя удивительно.

Он спешит в очередной раз поцеловать Стива, горячо и требовательно прижимаясь к открытому рту. Он спускает собственное нижнее белье и штаны, повисшие на бёдрах, и ложится между ног Стива, раздвигая их. Он медленно, осмотрительно и осторожно спускается вниз, оставляя поцелуи на груди Стива, обводя языком соски, прежде чем исследовать твердые холмы и долины его пресса. Затем он сжимает бедра Стива. Целует его член, покрасневший от желания и практически капающий преэякулятом на низ живота. Он лижет и сосёт. Дразнит, мучает и смакует каждый каприз и стон. Позволяет им наделить себя силой, ободрить, и тянется к смазке, берет чтен Стива глубже, втягивая щёки. Стиву не требуется многого, чтобы начать распадаться на куски, но Баки ни на секунду не ослабляет ласк, следуя за его движениями, когда тот выгибается и вздёргивает бедра, только чтобы остановиться и попытаться оставаться неподвижным. Это невероятно; Баки ощущает прилив силы и гордости, что может заставить Стива чувствовать себя так. Всё ещё может. Он забыл, каково это: иметь такой контроль, дарить такое удовольствие.

Пальцы Стива хватают его волосы, не дергают, хотя и тянут, поскольку Баки делает все, чтобы свести его с ума. Теперь воспоминания легко возвращаются, направляя его в стремлении подвести Стива прямо к краю. Он едва может думать, потому что хочет большего, но должен знать. 

— Всё в порядке, если я... Могу я…

Стив стонет и раздвигает ноги шире, вздёргивая бедра выше, пока они не оказываются почти что на коленях Баки. 

— Пожалуйста...

Баки больше не колеблется. Он размазывает смазку по живым пальцам, прежде чем скользит рукой вниз, между бедер Стива, вдоль складки его бедра. Он возобновляет поцелуи, смело и быстро двигая губами по скользкому стволу Стива. Он берет его обратно в рот, наслаждаясь вздохом удовольствия, весом на языке, даже вкусом, и он давит пальцем между ног Стива. Мышцы входа сопротивляются; даже без сыворотки подготовка занимала много времени, что, конечно, так будет и сейчас. Но Баки нежен и настойчив, смачивая и массируя тугие мышцы до тех пор, пока те не расслабляются и не позволяют окунуть его кончик пальца внутрь.

Стив стонет. Его глаза широко раскрыты, опьянены, и на мгновение Баки боится, что он ранил его. Но это явно не так, и Стив расслабляется. 

— Не останавливайся, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся

Это всё, что нужно Баки. Он снова отсасывает Стиву, проталкивая палец глубже. Стив кричит, вскидывая бёдра. Внутри горячо, так узко, и ему это знакомо. Каково это. Каково это — быть внутри Стив. Прошло семьдесят лет, и это кажется недавним и знакомым. Баки наклоняется к подушке, чтобы поцеловать губы задыхающегося Стива. Стив вспотел, покраснел. Красивый. Умоляющий. 

— Ещё, Баки. Пожалуйста. Ещё!

Баки с удовольствием слушается. Он вытаскивает палец, добавляет на руку ещё смазки и возвращает, теперь разрабатывая его внутри двумя. Стив цепляется за него, лихорадочно целуется, будто ему нужна связь. Он вздергивает бедра навстречу каждому толчку пальцев Баки, и тому не требуется много времени, чтобы вспомнить, что делать, как найти это место внутри него. Прикосновение к нему — словно электрошок для Стива, и когда Бакт продолжает, тот на секунду закатывает глаза, будто он забыл, насколько сильно это любит. Может быть. Баки усмехается, целует его ещё слаще и снова сгибает пальцы. 

— Господи, — стонет Стив, на этот раз закрыв глаза. — Баки...

Довольный собой, Баки просто тихо урчит, целует и целует, подстраиваясь под ритм своих пальцев, и Стив хнычет ему в рот. Баки голодно пьет каждый звук, который он издает. Он не торопится и тщательно растягивает Стива. Он не будет торопиться, не позволит, чтобы этот раз был иным, кроме как совершенным. После всего, что произошло, Стив заслуживает этого, заслуживает без даже малейшего дискомфорта. Баки вспоминает, что когда Стив растягивал его, могло быть неприятно или даже больно, и порой он думает, что Стиву бы понравилось, но прямо сейчас…

 

Он не может быть другим, кроме как мягким и нежным.

После того, как Стив под ним становится слабый и податливым, Баки вытаскивает пальцы и вытирает их о простыни. И потом он спрашивает, потому что той легкой близости, легкого понимания, ещё недостаточно. 

— Ты уверен?

— Конечно, — выдыхает Стив. — Всегда. — Доверие ярко светится в его глазах.

И Баки, наконец, чувствует себя достойным. Он, наконец, чувствует, что может доверять себе. Он снова берёт бутылку смазки и снова льёт на руки, растирая её по своей эрекции. Делать это — пытка; его собственная потребность стала более тихой, отдаленной, пока он готовил Стива, но теперь она пульсирует, болит. Но он ждёт, стоя на коленях между ног Стива, одной рукой придерживая свой член, а другую положив ему на колено. Ждёт, пока не увидит глаза Стива.

А Стив улыбается и кивает. 

— Продолжай, Бак. Я хочу тебя.

Баки улыбается. Он толкается в ослабевший вход Стива, снова чувствует лёгкое сопротивление, но оно тут же уступает, и он может скользить вперед. Стив всё ещё смотрит ему в глаза, пока он медленно продвигается вперёд. Он наблюдает за лицом Стива, ищет какие-либо признаки боли или дискомфорта, но ничего. Ничего, кроме уверенности. И удовольствия. И _любви_.

 

Кажется, что уходит вечность, прежде чем он полностью оказывается в теле Стива. И в его голове плывут банальные мысли, глупая чепуха — что это сродни возвращению домой после стольких лет, всё равно, что найти завершение, всё равно что снова быть целым. Он не признает их. Удовольствие слишком сладкое, Стив так жарок, туг и влажен вокруг него, и это за пределами описания. Мир исчезает, дорога, которая вела их сюда, исчезая за ним, дорога перед ними несущественна. Нет времени. Нет ран. Никаких страхов или забот. И при всем его беспокойстве, что то, что она сделала, испортило бы это, всё совсем иначе. Ничего общего с кошмаром. Ничего непристойного и жестокого. Эти ужасные ощущения и воспоминания — ложь, навязанная ему, — от них легко держаться подальше, будто их нет вообще. Этот момент — новый и другой, но в то же время знакомый. Только они вдвоем, и между ними нет ничего.

Баки, наконец, находит в себе силы двинуть бёдрами, сделать длинный, восхитительный толчок, и Стив стонет, дрожа, обнимая его бока бёдрами. Баки хочет спросить, больно ли ему, но молчит. Ему это не нужно. Губы Стива красные от поцелуев и укусов, голова откинута от захватывающей дух эйфории. Он почти слепо тянется к Баки, и тогда тот понимает, что Стив чувствует то же, что и он. Подтверждение их отношений после семидесяти лет разлуки, после целой жизни страданий. Как это невероятно. Как сильно.

 

_Идеально._

 

Это длится недолго. Не может. Баки целует горло Стива, толкаясь всё сильнее и быстрее, загоняя себя так глубоко в тело Стива, как только может. Стив сжимает его одной рукой, впиваясь ногтями в спину, а другую проталкивает между их потными, тяжело вздымающимися животами, чтобы обхватить свой член. Баки теряет себя, утыкаясь лицо в шею Стива, бездумно двигаясь, пытаясь сдержаться. Он должен продержаться, пока Стив не получит своё.

И Стив знает. Следующий толчок попадает прямо в комок нервов внутри, он гладит себя так, как нужно, и с криком достигает кульминации. Баки больше чувствует, чем видит это: тело Стива становится тугим, его мышцы пульсируют и вытягивают из Баки собственное освобождение. Он скользит сквозь него, утыкаясь в плечо Стива. Это невероятно, так хорошо, что почти больно. Так хорошо, что он тонет в нем. Дрейфующий и свободный. После стольких лет оргазм чувствуется... как его называют? _Маленькая смерть._

Эта маленькая мысль задерживается в его голове, когда он снова может думать. Это так смешно после всего, что случилось, что он смеётся. Холодеющий пот заставляет его дрожать, и он пробует соль, пот Стива и собственные слёзы, когда лениво целует его в шею. Стив дрожит, спускаясь ниже, прижимая лицо к влажной коже на плече Баки. Затем он тоже тихо смеется, протягивая свободную руку к спине Баки. Ощущая захлестывающую радость и это интенсивное, блаженное чувство триумфа, Баки смеётся сильнее, как и Стив, пока они оба не заливаются смехом, громко, свободно и счастливо.

У них всё ещё может быть. Они могут и будут жить.

Через некоторое время их смех затихает, превращаясь в тихие смешки, и Баки поднимает лицо от тёплого изгиба шеи Стива. Голубые глаза Стива встречают его, мягкие и открытые, и он улыбается. 

— Хорошо?

Баки усмехается и наклоняется для поцелуя. 

— Да.

Из тёмной, холодной лаборатории на базе Гидры в Италии в 1943 году сюда ... они сражались во многих битвах против зла на этой запутанной, ужасной дороге. Некоторые из них они даже выиграли.

Но это? Это кажется самым большим триумфом из всех.

***

И так и должно быть. Это должно быть концом.

Должно быть. Казалось, что так.

Но потом Баки снится сон. Это один из тех снов, где он знает, что спит, это странное чувство фальши нависает над ним. Это воспоминание, считает он, хотя не знает, когда. После тёмной, холодной лаборатории в Аццано. После падения.

После того, как Гидра забрала его.

_Они тащили его к креслу. Его мысли были рассеяны, но он знал... он думал, что они послали его забрать кого-то, похитить молодую женщину и привести ее к ним. Они работали над новым проектом, пробуя другой подход к созданию агентов, инструментов и оружия в войне с этим миром. Новый кулак Гидры._

_Они делали это, потому что его было недостаточно. Он был недостаточно силен. Не для нового мира, новой войны. Он был – есть – провалом. Они направили его, отдали ему приказ, и он не последовал ему. У него не должно быть воспоминаний, но они были. Он вспомнил, как видел девушку в ее деревне, девушку с каштановыми волосами, милыми глазами и доброй улыбкой. Он вспомнил, что должен завершить свою миссию. Деревня не была густо заселена, и её отец и мать ничего не подозревали. Она была лёгкой мишенью._

_Но у него были и другие воспоминания. Когда он сидел в тени, наблюдая, как эта девушка поет в своем маленьком саду и играет со своими братьями и сестрами, он думал о ком-то другом. Маленький, слабый мальчик с белокурыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Тот же самый мальчик, стоящий между злом мира, каким бы маленьким и слабым он ни был. Тот же самый мальчик, теперь мужчина, сильный человек со щитом, который защищал слабых, который охранял мир и свободу._

_Он защищал таких, как она, от такого, как он._

_— Однажды ты сказал, что мы вместе несмотря на всё дерьмо в мире. Мы защищаем друг друга. Я забочусь о тебе, а ты заботишься обо мне. Я люблю тебя, Бак._

_Он вспомнил того мальчика и остановил свою руку. Он вернулся на базу без своей цели, задача его миссии была не выполнена._

_Так что теперь они сажали его в кресло. Он сражался, борясь, его металлическая рука запятналась кровью, когда он ударил, раздавил и убил одного. Их было слишком много – отрубишь одну голову, и другие займут его место – и он не мог освободиться. Никогда не мог. Они заставили его сесть в кресло, привязали руки, заперли ноги. И пришли со своими уколами, со своими наркотиками, которые загоняли его разум в руины. Молодой человек, который выглядел так, будто в ужасе и панике, проткнул руку иглами._

_А потом Зола._

_— Спасибо, доктор Мюллер. — Молодой человек ушёл прочь, слишком трусливый, чтобы показать сочувствие в своих глазах. Зола даже не видел, как он уходит. Он оценил Баки холодным, явно разочарованным взглядом. — Ты провалил миссию._

_— Ты не можешь заставить меня сделать это, — Баки кричал, сопротивляясь, когда как остальные врачи и исследователи принесли оборудование. Он знал, что грядет, но даже страха было недостаточно, чтобы прекратить неповиновение. — Я не буду этого делать!_

_— Очевидно, что в программировании ошибка._

_— Отпусти меня!_

_— Объект вспомнил факты из своего прошлого, которые мешали достижению цели._

_— Я не буду этого делать! Я не буду! Я лучше, блядь, умру, слышишь?_

_— Не вариант, — бойко ответил Зола. — И более того бессмысленно. Ты действительно думаешь, что это остановит нас? Что что-нибудь закончится? — Он покачал головой, будто позабавленный, его глаза блестели садистской радостью за очками. — Никогда. Ты никогда не сбежишь от нас._

_Баки провалился в измученное поражение._

_— Нет... Зачем? Почему?_

_— Потому что вы принадлежите Гидре, сержант Барнс. — Баки рыдал. — И Гидра — прекрасный паразит. Всё, что он заражает, испорчено. Всё. Это повторяется снова и снова. — Зола улыбнулся отчаянному Баки. Затем он кивнул своим людям. — Обнулите его. Начните сначала. А потом отправьте его туда, чтобы вернуть девушку. Никаких ошибок на этот раз._

_— Да, Доктор._

_Зола повернулся, чтобы уйти, и Баки был беспомощен, когда они начали подгонять машину к его голове. Он был в ужасе, потому что он знал, что произойдет. Каждый раз, когда они делали это с ним, они забирали у него немного больше, то, что не возвращалось. Он не хотел потерять светловолосого мальчика. Он не хотел, чтобы они забрали его!_

_И гнев внутри рос и убивал, как яд, как паразит._

_— Ты, чёртов ублюдок! — выплюнул он, беспомощно утопая в своей злобе. — Я найду способ убить тебя! Клянусь Богом, я это сделаю! Я найду способ покончить с этим!_

_— Нет, не найдешь, — сказал Зола, добравшись до двери. — Ты получил приказ, Солдат._

_Машина гудела, и электрический заряд становился сильнее, горячее, и он закричал..._

...только кричит не он. Баки просыпается, с кружащейся головой, в панике, дезориентированный. Крик громкий и хриплый, эхом отражается от стен их спальни в комплексе, и Баки перекатывается в постели, видя как Стив заперт в капкане явно ужасного кошмара. Баки хватает его за руку, мягко дёргая, боясь видеть Стива таким. 

— Стив? Стив! Проснись! Стив!

Стив просыпается. Он резко садится, вспотевший с ног до головы и белый, как призрак. Огромными, ошеломлёнными глазами он спешно оглядывает комнату. 

— Стив? — тихо, со страхом спрашивает Баки. — Стив...

Взгляд Стива мечется к нему, и ужасающая мука пересекает его лицо. Потом вдруг он, шатаясь, вскакивает с кровати, спотыкается, обнаженный и дрожащий. Он врывается в ванную, и Баки слышит, как его тошнит. Шокированный, он шатко вскакивает и следует за ним, оставляя кровать, которая совсем недавно теплой, безопасной и полной их любовью, но которая теперь пропитана потом и холодом. Он едва не наступает на поднос с неоконченным завтраком, когда мчится по комнате.

В ванной Стив сгибается над туалетом. Баки вздрагивает от звука его рвоты, глубоких, несчастных выдохов, и бежит к его боку. Он опускается на колени рядом с ним. 

— Стив, боже, что случилось? Милый, что случилось? — Стив не может ответить, изо всех сил держась за ободок унитаза, он рыдает и дрожит. От страха кажется, что комната вращается, и Баки не знает, что делать. Поднимая руку, он касается спины Стива. — Стив? Стив!

Стив воет. Это низкий, отчаянный звук, вырванный из самого сердца. Он наконец поднимается и поворачивается, крепко хватаясь за Баки. Кончики пальцев до синяков вдавливаются в бок Баки, Стив утыкается покрасневшим лицом ему в грудь. Всхлип, которое он выпускает, мучает и мучает. 

— Я причинил тебе боль!

— Что? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив едва может говорить. Он кажется на грани гипервентиляции, истерики. 

— Я причинил тебе боль! Я сделал это! — Баки до сих пор ничего не понимает, глядя на макушку Стива. — Мне снилось ... сейчас я помню это! Всё это! Я заставил тебя... я сказал ужасные вещи. Ужасные! Я заставил тебя... и я ударил тебя ножом, н-на кухне, я ударил тебя ножом, и ты истекал кровью, и я чувствую это...

— Нет, — в ужасе шепчет Баки. _О, боже, нет._

— Я чувствую, как нож входит в тебя, чувствую, как тебе больно, и ты истекал кровью, умоляя меня остановиться ... — слова вырываются быстрее и быстрее, невнятно и безумно. Слёзы и сопли льются на грудь Баки. — Я не останавливался. Я заставил тебя драться со мной! Я заставил тебя... О, боже, Бак! Я не это имел в виду! Я не это имел в виду! Ты умер из-за меня…

— Нет, Стив, — стонет Баки. Его глаза горят от слез, и он сжимает их от разочарования. — Это был не ты! Не ты! Она заставила тебя сделать это!

— Неважно, — плачет Стив. Стыд в его голосе совершенно ужасен. — Это не имеет значения. Я всё ещё причиняю тебе боль. — Он задыхается от рыданий, прижимаясь ближе. — Я все-таки сделал это!

Баки слышит это, и что-то умирает внутри него. Надежда. Вера. Он не уверен, что это такое, но это больно. Это больнее всего на свете. 

— Стив, ты не... ты не... это не твоя…

Но не о чем говорить, нет возможности избавиться от боли. Нет способа стереть воспоминания о том зле, которое ты совершил. Как только они освободятся от тьмы, ты не сможешь их вернуть. Ты не сможешь их игнорировать, забыть или убежать. Нет, они требуют должного. Они накладывают свое собственное осуждение, и нет оправданий. Нет ни защиты, ни надежды на отпущение грехов, ни прощения. Нет никакого способа сбежать. Воспоминания... это их собственное наказание, и остановить его невозможно. Баки знает. Он знает лучше всех.

Теперь Стив тоже знает.

Может быть, это то, чего она хотела всё это время. Наследие ненависти. Бесконечное покаяние.

_Это повторяется снова и снова._

Стив громко рыдает в плечо Баки, обнажённый и сломленный, и нет ничего, что Баки может сделать, ничего, кроме того, чтобы обнимать и разделять страдания.

На улице начинается дождь.


End file.
